It's Time!
by ValinNight
Summary: Sorcerer magazine is asking who will he settle down with? He has 6 people he loves, who will he choose? He can't decide, so he takes them all! Harem.
1. Chapter 1

It's time. -

Natsu is 20 years old know. Sorcerer magazine Is asking who will he settle down with? Who will he love? He can't decide so he takes them all!

Few notes for all who are reading this. There will be 6 main girls. This is a harem fic. There will be more girls just later on, still the 6 main girls have priority. Also I think this story is going to last for maybe 4-5 chapters, not fully sure at the moment. In the story, Natsu isn't super dense like in the Anime/manga, also during the first chapter its starts off on 2 main girls, more girls are coming, just in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! :D

Quick note if you want to know the progress of the next chapter, when I work on the chapters I write on my profile what percent I'm done till the next chapter.

Major note: THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.

Another note: I do to many notes don't I?

"hi" is when he talks to someone or is talking

Note for future chapters and this story! This story is a heavy lemon story! Every chapter will have atleast one lemon. Might be even more than one in certain chapters!

* * *

><p>"So your one of the strongest mages in fiore, you have shown no mercy to your opponents and you have tons of fans? But your coming to the age. Your 20 and you haven't got a girl yet! So who are you thinking about wanting to be your wife?! She's probably cooooool!"<p>

Those few sentences get repeating in Natsu's head that night from when he did his interview with Jason from Sorceres's Magazine. At the moment Natsu was at a hotel for a day of interviews and photos with Jason. It was the same hotel he stayed at when Erza got kidnapped and taken to the Tower of Heaven.

He had changed over the years. He had grown taller, stronger, and as Elfman put it "He was officially a man!" He was know a S-Class Mage, though sadly the year after he got S-Class Grey became S-Class. But still he got gone through so much but never though about love, his own family, someone to live and be happy with. There were many girls who became his friends and wouldn't mind being with.

There was Mirajane, who was just like him, strong, cheerful, happy, and always protecting and helping the guild. She was also a beautiful women as had seen her so many times where his mouth just fell open from how she looked. But one of the best facts was she was great with children which who ever he decided on, he wanted to be good with children.

There was Erza, she was the strongest girl he ever met, scary to. but she was also like Mirajane in a lot of ways even though she didn't want to show it. Beatiful, happy, kinda friendly, a leader, and scary when she wants to.

Then there's Lisanna, she was my first best friend and lover before I lost her to Eldos. She's always kind and is basically Fairy Tails mother. Shes beatiful strong willed, great with kids, and even though shes not as strong as Erza or Mirajane she's like me and never gives up.

But there's also Ultear. Another beatiful girl. Even though she's had her ups and downs shes a great person. She's helpful, kind, and always willing to help when she can. With her no longer being chased by the magic council and Crime Sorcière being know officially gone she has been mostly staying around Fairy Tail with Meredy.

Kagura, shes another girl on the list to. She as strong as Mirajane and Erza, is a great person, a bit scary like Erza, and shes also Beutiful. She a great women to be around.

And lastly there's Yukino. She's like Lisanna where's she's a kind hearted girl, strong, great with children, and is a fun person to be around. When she's around everyone is always smiling and happy.

"Ughhhh!" Natsu yelled and picked up a cup and threw it at the wall becuase of his frustrations.

"I can't make up my mind! Screw you Jasonnn!" Natsu then screamed and laid down and tryed to fall asleep.

The next morning Natsu woke up and started getting ready to get back to Magnolia. As he got to the train stastion he almost thought about just walking back. But he just manned up and got on.

After the 4 long painful hours Natsu was back in Magnolia.

Once he got off the train and took 5 minutes to get back to his regular self he started his way back to the guild. On his way to the guild the question still troubled him. "Who do I love?" Natsu kept thinking about the question and the 6 girls he though of when though of the question.

As Natsu arrived at the Guild and opened the door and entered everyone greeted him. He went straight to the job board looking for a new job to release some pent up frustration.

"What kind of job you looking for?"

Natsu turned around to see Mirajane standing there. She was wearing her normal pink dress and hair up. But what was different was she had a bag on her back looking like she was getting ready to go somewhere.

"Some job that I can get some frustration out and be gone when the new Sorcerer Weekly comes out." Natsu said.

"O good then you can come with me." Mirajane happily said

"What you mean?"

"S-Class job, pays amazing, and we have to find and kill some random monster who's been hurting a village."

"Hmm.. sounds good. When do we leave?"

"Now! Let's go!"

Mirajane quickly grabbed Natsu and practically ran out of the guild. When both Natsu and Mirajane looked back they saw 3 very pissed off women.

"Looks like war has started with the prize being Natsu." Mirajane said in head as she know walked with Natsu to the train station.

When both Mirajane and Natsu got to the train station they right away got on the train and went off to the city of Memick.

As they boardered the train Mirajane let Natsu lay his head on her lap to help his motion sickness. As Natsu fell asleep a very happy and red cheeked Mirajane was wide awake and running her fingers through his hair.

~5 hours later~

"I am alive again!" Natsu screamed and hugged the ground as he finnaly was off the evil train which made Mirajane laugh.

"Come on Natsu, I would love to have some fun here but we need to get the Mayors house to find locations and information." Mirajane said.

Once they both got to the Mayors house which was pretty easy to find as it was a large mansion they both knocked at the gate. After waiting a few seconds a butler came out and greeted them.

"Hello, are you going this fine day? Are you the two mages from Fairy Tail?" the butler asked them.

"Yup I'm Natsu Dragneel and she's Mirajane Strauss." Natsu told the butler as he pointed to himself and Mirajane. Then they both showed him there Fairy Tail guild marks.

"Good please follow me and try not to break anything."

As they were both lead through the house the butler started talking to them.

"Has the Mayor informed you that you will be working with someone else?"

"Hm? What? Why? We can easily take it down!" Mirajane said right away after the butler asked his question.

"I am not sure why. You would need to ask himself yourself." the butler said as he slowly stopped at a door and knocked.

"Master the Fairy Tail Wizards are here." the butler said through the door waiting for a response back.

"Yes, o good there here! Please bring them in." The mayor told the Butler back.

The butler opened the door and let Natsu and Mirajane into the Mayors office. Once they were in they saw the Mayor behind a very large oak desk with lots of paperwork on top of it and then they saw Kagura.

"Hello my name is Jason Numik, I'm the Mayor of Memick." The mayor said as he held out his hand and shook hands with Natsu and Mirajane.

"I hope all three of you can work together if that's isn't a problem." The mayor stated.

"No it's fine we both actually know Kagura. She's strong as hell and shes awesome!" Natsu told the Mayor.

Kagura looked away and blushed a little bit as what Natsu said. As Kagura turned back to face the Mayor she caught a glimpse a very unhappy demon.

"O good, so here's the any information we have on the beast and usually when the beast comes into town, he's comes from the east. So that's best area to wait during the night. Also for tonight as its getting late I have made sure you each have a room at the nearest hotel. Thank-You again this means great importance to me!" the Mayor said.

"Alright thank-you we will talk before we head to the hotel and make a plan." Mirajane stated and grabbed Natsu's hands and pulled him with her as she left.

Quickly after Mirajane and Natsu left Kagura followed them both.

Once Mirajane and Natsu had gotten out of the Mayors mansion they waited outside of the gate for Kagura. Once they saw Kagura coming Mirajane asked Natsu to leave for a bit so she could talk to Kagura. Natsu agreed and went off to look for some food. Once Natsu was far enough away to not here them Mirajane looked at Kagura who had just finished walking up to her.

"What are you doing here?!" Mirajane asked Kagura.

"I'm doing a job isn't that was us mages do?" Kagura told Mirajane back.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"O so you think you can get Natsu all for your self? Trying to see if you could get him to have sex with you tonight maybe so you can get a leap ahead on him. I hope you do realize there's are a lot of women after him right know."

"I know that, why do you think I'm trying. I'm better and stronger then you and all the other women. I'm the one who is right for him!."

"Bullshit! I am just as stronger as you are, and better then you are you little stuck up whore!" Kaguar yelled at Mirajane.

"What?! I at least have men who like me and some arnt even scared of me not like you are. You scare every male away from!"

"Bullshit! At least I have Natsu, he isn't scared of me and loves me!"

"Yeah right! He probably thinks your ugly!"

"Hmmm I wonder why would Natsu like some whore that probably ever man has used and thrown out!"

"Bullshit! Let's find out who he likes! You or me?!" Mirajane said as she started to run to find Natsu.

"This is war!" Kagura screamed and ran in the opposite way looking for Natsu as neither of them know where he went.

After searching for 5 minutes they both found him at the same time as the spot they knew he would be at. Natsu was siting down at a table stuffed from food as there was over 15 clean plates on his table.

As Natsu paid and left the restaurant he saw 1 thing to his right and 1 thing to his left before he was grabbed. The first thing on his right was he saw a pissed Demon coming straight for him. The 1 thing he saw to his left was a pissed Knight with bunny ears coming straight for him. Natsu gulped and braced for impact.

Boom!

Both Mirajane an Kagura grabbed Natsu by his wrists and started dragging him to the hotel for reasons why he didn't know. He also didn't know why they were pissed. Did he not order food for them? They didnt ask so he didn't. He was confused.

Boom! Both Mirajane and Kagura knocked away who ever stood in front of there way as they both dragged the poor dragon slayer through the streets and to the hotel. Once they got to the hotel they went in and got there keys to there rooms. As they went up the stairs to there room they continued to drag Natsu to his hotel room and when they got there they unlocked it and pushed him in.

-LEMON BEGINS-

As Natsu got up from the ground because of being bushed down he went to turn around to ask why did they did that, but before he could do anything Mirajane grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey!" Kagura yelled at Mirajane who was kissing Natsu.

Kagura grabbed Mirajane by her hair and pulled her our of the kiss and started kissing Natsu herself.

"Hm!" Mirajane said. Mirajane then undid her zipper which was holding up her dress and un did it. After she undid the zipper she let her dress fall to the floor and then undid the clasp which was holding her bra. After that she let her bra fall to the floor and then grabbed Natsu away from the kiss and started undoing his jacket and shirt.

Once Kagura got taken out of her kiss with Natsu she saw that Mirajane was taking the lead as she was half naked and slowly taking Natsu's cloths off. Kagura got an idea and started to strip till she was only wearing a pair of white panties.

Kagura let Mirajane run out of breath from her kiss with Natsu and had Natsu down to his boxers. Lucky for them already in Natsu's boxers he was sporting a tent. Kagura then watched Mirajane go in for the another kiss and decided to make her move.

As Mirajane kissed Natsu Kagura went up to Natsu got in her knees and pulled Natsu's boxers down. As she did Natsu's erection sprung free and was right in front of her head. Kagura then slowly started touching Natsu's erection and started to lick and suck it.

As Natsu started to moan Mirajane thought she was the one making him moan from her kiss but after she stopped kissing to get her breath back Natsu kept moaning which she was confused about till she looked down to see Kagura know almost naked and on her knees sucking on Natsu's dick.

With seeing that Mirajane decided to start the real action. Mirajane pushed Natsu on to the bed which stopped Kagura from sucking on Natsu's dick. The next thing Mirajane did pissed Kagura off. Mirajane stripped her panties off and straddled Natsu. She then let Natsu's dick slowly enter her.

Mirajane moaned as Natsu entered her and was glad she broke her hymen from her rigorous training.

As Mirajane road Natsu Kagura decided to also get some pleasure. She pulled her panties off and got on the bed. She brought her pussy up to Natsu's face to let him start licking her. Once Natsu started licking her juices flowed and she started to moan like Mirajane.

As Natsu fucked Mirajane and kept licking Kagura's pussy he felt Mirajane tighten quickly around his erection and Kagura's legs tighten around his head.

"Natsuuuu!" Both Mirajane and Kagura screamed as they hit there climax.

Seconds after there climax Mirajane went up to Natsu's face started to kiss him. Kagura saw this and decided it was her turn.

As Natsu hadn't cum yet, Kagura straddled Natsu and slowly let his dick enter her. As Natsu entered Kagura she started to moan and started riding him. As Kagura rode Natsu her mind was in bliss and pleasure. But after a few minutes of moaning and pleasure she felt her climax coming.

"Natsu cum with me!" Kagura screamed right before her climax hit. When Mirajane heard that she stopped kissing Natsu and watched him cum in Kagura.

"Natsuuu!" Kagura screamed as she hit her climax.

"Kaguraa! Natsu screamed as he felt Kagura tighten around him which pushed him over the edge.

-LEMON ENDS-

Once they all three calmed down Natsu pulled Mirajane and Kagura up to him and put Mirajane on his ride side and Kagura to his left side. Right away both Mirajane and Kagura wrapped one of there arms around Natsu's chest and fell asleep.

Natsu smiled slightly as he watched a tired Mirajane and Kagura sleep. Natsu started to think to his self and remembered what Jason's question was. He though back to it and decided he couldn't decide who to pick yet. He thought back on the question as he fell asleep.

Natsu had a fun morning. When he woke up between a pissed Demon and Knight you just want to stay quiet.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Fat ass!"

"Slut!"

Mirajane and Kagura we're yelled what ever they could think of at each other.

"Ok! That's enough! We all need to all get ready for the job. Come on." Natsu told them.

All three of them got out of bed and slowly went to the bathroom to take a shower. Mirajane went in first and once she was done Kagura went in. Then Natsu. Once they were all showered and ready to go they decided on stoping by a place to eat and decide how to find the monster.

As they eat they talked.

"If it comes from the east that's where we should check first, maybe Natsu can find a scent and sniff it out." Mirajane said.

"Not a bad plan, let's go after eating." Kagura agreed.

Natsu sat there eating and being confused. Weren't they just fighting in the hotel room and acting if they wanted to rip each other throats out?

Sometime later they went out the east gate of the city. As they left Natsu found two scents. They decided to the follow both of them. The first one lead them to a random hiker who was cooking lunch.

Both Mirajane and Kagura hit Natsu on the head for that. The second scent brought them to what they were hoping it would. It brought them to a cave and not just a small cave, a giant cave.

"What's the plan?" Natsu asked Mirajane as they prepared for a fight incase they do find the monster.

"Easy, kill it." Kagura said with a simple answer.

Natsu nodded and was the first to head in the cave with Mirajane right behind him and Kagura behind Mirajane.

"RRROOOAAARRR!"

All three of them heard before Mirajane watched as a massive tail hit Natsu and three him into a wall.

"Natsu!"

"No one hurts Natsu!" Both Mirajane and Kagura screamed!

"Take over: Satan Soul!" Mirajane screamed and transformed.

Kagura undid her sword and repaired for the fight.

When Natsu got back up from being smacked into the wall he lit his hands on fire to get ready to fight and see what they were fighting. As the light showed in the monster they saw what it was. The monster was a black almost like lizard but with a few different things. It had 2 horns on its head and around it's feet it had claws that looked liked that wear going the wrong way.

"Heh I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

Mirajane pushed off from where she was and went straight to the lizard monster, right after Mirajane Kagura pushed off with her sword ready to kill. After Kagura Natsu pushed off with his fists on fire.

After 30 minutes of fighting they were at the end.

"Fire dragons iron fist!" Natsu slammed his fist into the monsters face then Kagura used her sword to cut the monster.

Right after Kagura hit the monster with her swords, Mirajane used her claws to finish the monster.

"Well that wasn't really that hard.." Natsu said while being a bit disappointed in how little of a fight it was.

"That's to be expected, three insanely strong people against 1 strong beast doesn't have good odds for the beast." Kagura said.

"Come on Natsu let's start heading back to the Mayor." Mirajane said as she transformed back to her normal self and started walking out of the cave.

Once Natsu, Mirajane and Kagura were back in the Mayor's mansion they told the Mayor how the job went and they were all three paid. By the time they got back to the hotel it was already late at night so they all decided to get ready for bed.

As Natsu got in bed, Mirajane and Kagura followed. Mirajane on his right and Kagura on his left and they both had 1 arm around Natsu' chest. In a matter of minutes Mirajane and Kagure were out cold.

"Mirajane she fights for people, protects them, and is always there for them. Kagura she like Mirajane is strong, a leader, and someone I want to always be with." Natsu said to himself in his head as he went back through his memories of the fight. Even though it was a small fight it showed him that they both very much care for him and it showed he cares for Mirajane and Kagura also.

"God damn! I only wanted to find out who I want to be! Know I'm falling in love with more then one girl!" Natsu screamed out in his head.

"So who are you thinking about wanting to be your wife?!" Natsu remembered one of the main questions Jason had asked him. Right know Mirajane and Kagura were high on that list. Though he knew when we got back to Fairy Tail tomorrow there will be war and he will be stuck in the middle of it. He kept thinking about it till he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning all three of them woke up and got ready for the day. When they were dressed, had eatin they headed to the train station to head back to there Guilds.

Mirajane and Kagura got on the train while dragging Natsu on as he kept wanting to walk back to Magnolia. When they sat down the first thing Natsu did was put his head in Mirajane's lap and fell asleep. The train started going and the long trip home started.

After a few hours of traveling Natsu was awoken as he heard Mirajane and Kagura softly talking.

"Isn't this stop where your guild is located?" Natsu heard Mirajane ask Kagura.

"Yes, but actually I was hoping to head to Fairy Tail for a few things." Kagura answered Mirajane but with red cheeks on her face.

Mirajane laughed silently. "Natsu's mine. Don't think you even have a chance." She then told Kagura.

Kagura then laughed and answered her. "We will see, but do remember there are a lot of females in Fairy Tail and in other women in other places."

"Yes I know, I'll defeat any of them if I have to, he's mine!"

That's was all Natsu heard before he yet again fell asleep as the train started to move.

When Natsu awoke again the train had stopped and they were in Magnolia again. "I am revived!" Natsu screamed and hugged the ground. Behind him Mirajane and Kagura laughed silently and followed him on there way back to Fairy Tail.

"Were home!" Natsu screamed as he opened the doors to Fairy Tail and entered the guild. As he did 4 very pissed females were staring at him. Natsu gulped and tryed to turn around and run but failed when he saw Mirajane and Kagura ready to fight also.

"He's mine!" Mirajane, Kagura, Erza, Lisanna, Ultear, and Yukino all screamed and charged and started to fight.

Natsu stood there confused first wondering what the hell just happened and when the heck did Yukino get here?

* * *

><p>0.0 is anyone still there? Holy shit this is really only 4k words 'o.0 I did not think I would write this much and it felt like it was a hell of a lot more. O well I do hoped you enjoyed and yes the other girls will be entering in the next chapter! Hey, maybe it might be as long as this chapters. ;D<p>

Thanks for reading!

~ValinNight


	2. Chapter 2

It's time. - Chapter 2

Natsu is 20 years old know. Sorcerer magazine Is asking who will he settle down with? Who will he love? He can't decide so he takes them all!

Sorry for taking so long, on Saturday I went to Animate Miami anime con :D got a bunch of fairy tail posters, and fairy tail things :D and some sword art online stuff also! :D

Note: alright, hopefully if I can do this right I'll be focusing on a lot of backstory and reasons why they love him, a big example of this is we're going to see a few past things. With this chapter also the fight increases, erza and the rest of the girls join the war. Hope it comes out well

Note: THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHATER!

* * *

><p>Boom!<p>

Crash!

Boom!

Chairs were broken, tables were in pieces, and anyone stupid enough to stop them were knocked out. Everyone left not knocked out were watching a full on cat fight. Mirajane vs Erza, Ultear vs Kagura, and Lisanna vs Yukino. It was an amazing fight to watch till end . When at the end all six of them were knocked out.

"The Guild!" Master Makrov looked around the guild hall as everything was broken and wa going to cost him a fortune to fix and replace.

"My balls.." Macao and Wakaba said at the same time. Apparently they were stupid enough to try to get in between the girls.

Once all six girls were in the infirmary sleeping Natsu decided to go on a search and let the girls figure there self out.

"Come on Happy!" Natsu yelled for Happy.

"Aya! Where we going?" Happy asked as he followed Natsu.

"Going on a search for Igneel again. Heard a rumor that a dragon was spotted at Lament." Natsu told Happy while he was grabbing his gear and getting excited.

"Aye!"

~The next day~

Of the girls, Mirajane was the first to wake. Mirajane sat up on her bed and looked around the room to find out where she was. As she looked around she saw Erza, Kagura, Lisanna, Ultear, and Yukino out cold sleeping. Though like her they all had bandages. Mirajane slightly laughed as she wondered who beat who. She decided to get up and go and find Natsu.

As Mirajane left the infirmary she started looking around, it was already late in the morning so she knew Natsu would be at the guild.

"Morning Mirajane! Want to go on a date with me?" Wakaba asked Mirajane as he saw her.

Mirajane looked at Wakaba smiled and then transformed into his wife. "But don't you have a wife?" She told Wakaba.

"Gahh! You got to stop doing that!" Wakaba said as he freaked out.

"Nope, it's to much fun. By the way, have you see Natsu this morning?"

"Nope, but Master has I bet."

"Alright, thank-you." Mirajane said as she started to walk to Master Makarov's office. As Mirajane got to Master Makarov's office she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mirajane heard Master Makarov say.

As she walked in Mirajane saw Master Makarov at his desk working on paper work, most likely damages from Fairy Tail.

"So how are you feeling, you really went all out last night against Erza." Master Makarov asked Mirajane while not even looking up from him paper work.

"Good, just a fun fight."

"So what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you knew were Natsu was at."

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes gone, he left looking for Igneel last night after making sure you and the rest of the girls were ok. He found another rumor."

Mirajane laughed a little bit. "Thank-You master, I'll be going know."

"Alright and cheer up, he'll be back sometime tonight or most likely tomorrow morning."

Mirajane nodded, and left Master Makarov office and sat at one of the benches that hadn't been destroyed.

"Natsu left?"

Mirajane looked up to see Erza out of her armour and just standing there.

"Yup, left to looking for Igneel again." Mirajane answered her.

Erza sat down, and sighed. "Today's going to be a boring day."

"Its always boring without Natsu." Mirajane agreed with Erza.

Both Mirajane and Erza sat in silence before Ultear and Kagura joined them and sat down.

"I'm guessing Natsu left?" Kagura said.

"Thats easy to tell, Mirajane is sad and Erza hasn't had to stop a fight yet." Ultear answered her.

"Where's Lisanna and Yukino?" Mirajane asked wondering where they were at.

"Shower and getting cleaned up." Kagura answered Mirajane.

As if in que, Lisanna and Yukino came out of the infirmery and sat down right next to them.

"Soo..." Mirajane tryed to get a conservation talking.

It didn't work to well. All six of them said nothing and sat there in silence.

"Why do you love Natsu?" Mirajane out of nowhere said after a few minutes of silence.

As soon as she said that all six of them starting getting red cheeks.

"Ok this isn't working, how about this, we all take turns saying why we love him? If we don't atleast know why, then the fights we keep having our pointless. At this rate none of us are going to be able to get Natsu." Mirajane stated.

"Who starts first then?" Yukino asked.

"Hey Cana! Throw me a empty bottle!" Ultear turned around and screamed across the guild to Cana.

A random empty bottle was thrown at Ultear who then took the bottle and put it side ways in the table. "Who ever it lands on starts first, as we start and we tell our story or past, then we will get taken out of who can say. We each get one chance to say everything we got." Ultear said as she explained the rules. All six of them agreed.

Ultear then spun the bottle.

"Erza. The bottle landed on Erza, so your first." Ultear stated.

"Really? Why do I have to be first?" Erza protested.

"You agreed on it, so start talking!" Ultear yelled at her.

"Fine."

"Natsu...he was always there, stood up for everyone, never giving up, and able to break into anyone's heart. He once said something to me. "We are the same... It's the same for all of us... Don't you ever do a thing like that again...never!" Natsu made me a promise to always be there for me, to never let me cry, and to protect me even though I don't need it. He's shown me how to love again, to live again, so many times he shown me what a Fairy Tail member can do. In the tower of heaven, I was weak he wasn't. "Erza was crying, her voice was shaking, and she was giving up. I don't want to see Erza like that. Erza should always be strong and courageous, that's why... I'll fight!" Is what Natsu told Jallel while he fought for me when I was weak. Natsu is Natsu, he's shown and helped me so much. Before I could not be happy, smile, and love. Natsu has down me how to." Erza said as she remembered and talked about her past experiences with Natsu and how he had shown her how to be happy, smile, and love.

As Erza finished talking all six girls sat in silence of what Natsu had done for Erza.

After a few minutes Ultear broke the silence and picked up the bottle and spun it.

"Kagura. The second person is Kagura." Ultear announced.

"My guild." Kagure said softly

"My guild is something I love, adore, and will protect. Like Natsu I wont let anyone hurt my guild, I want to protect them, and help them grow. I met Natsu at the Grand Magic Games. I though he was just a weak idiot. I was wrong. When I saw him in the first event where Natsu and Gajeel attempted todo something on a moving item, it showed me who he was. It showed me he will never give up, always be strong, and protect everyone. It showed me that he loves his guild, he loves everyone in it. It was in the second event he showed me he was strong. He beat Sting and Rogue by himself and showed me how strong he was and how I was wrong. What made me fall in love with him is he what he did against the dragons. When they came through the Eclipse gates I was scared I couldn't stand, I couldnt protect my guild that I loved. But no, Natsu showed me that nothing was impossible. He showed me that I could stand up again and fight. I fell in love with Natsu right then and not caring what I had do, I would be with him. I love Natsu." Kagura said as she when through her memories of the Grand Magic Games and meeting Natsu for the first time.

Erza sat there smiling as did most of the girls. They all remembered the Grand Magic Games very well.

"That was a fun fight." Erza told Kagura as she remembered there fight.

"Yes it was, if Minerva hadnt jumped in, I wouldnt know who would of won." Kagura said as she agreed with Erza.

"Alright lets see who's next." Ultear said as she spun the bottle.

"Mirajane. The third person is Mirajane." Ultear announced.

"I was a mess. After Lisanna "died" I couldn't do anything. I cryed all day, was sad, and didn't do anything. It wasnt just hard on me. It was hard on Elfman and Natsu also. But in sight of that Natsu told me something. "It's alright to cry, but accidents do happen. Getting past it is the hardest part. If you aren't strong how will you stop it if it happens again?" Natsu told me. He was a mess also, it had looked as if he hadnt slept in days, but even without sleep he still stood strong and showed me how to put my self back togeather, how to care, and how to be strong. He showed me I had something still to be strong for, the Guild. The day he told me that is the day In love with him." Mirajane said as she smiled and started to think of Natsu.

"So it was Natsu that got you back on your feet again. Thought it was the master." Erza said.

"Hmm. Alright who's next? Only Yukino, Ultear, and Lisanna left." Mirajane said.

Ultear picked up the bottle and spun it.

"Me.. It looks like I'm the next one." Ultear said.

"The island, Ahh that was a fun fight. Tenrou island is when I fell in love with him. I was fighting with Grimoire Heart on the wrong side when I ran into him. He told me "why are you fighting, even if you could capture Zeref and change back time, this world, this life is better. You have people who care for you, people who are your friends. Your the one turning them away. Your only hurting yourself, your on the wrong side." I kept thinking about it, over and over. He showed me what was right, the right path to take. Even after I left, during the time when Fairy Tail was away, those 7 years, I knew in my heart that I was in love with him." Ultear said as she ending her story.

"Wait does that means your 7 years older then everyone at this table.." Yukino said as she thought about what happened.

"Don't you dare say that, I'm not that old." Ultear commented back.

"Yes grandma." Erza jumped in and said.

"Bitch! I can kill you easily!" Ultear yelled at Erza.

"Ok, fight later, finish the stories first." Lisanna said.

"Fine." Ultear said as she grabbed the bottle and spun it.

"Lisanna. The next person to tell there story is Lisanna." Ultear said.

"When I first met Natsu is when I started to fall for him. He was cute so I tryed to talk to him and that really didn't work for the first year. It was after the first year when Natsu finally started talking to me. After that we became best friends, we played together, when on jobs together, and even raised Happy together like a family. Even during the accident that I went to Eldos, I still never stopped caring for him. Out of everyone here iv been with Natsu the longest and have loved him the longest." Lisanna said as she told her story.

"Well that part is true." Mirajane said.

"I never knew that." Yukino said.

"Alright, and last we have Yukino." Ultear said.

"During the games.. I was kicked out of Sabertooth because I was weak. When Natsu heard of this he attacked Sabertooth. But even before that he told me it didn't matter. A guild is suppose to be like a family, weak or strong a guild is a family. Natsu showed me how to be strong again, how to keep moving. He was there when I needed someone the most. That day I fell in love with him. He strong like a king, kind as a child, and can bring people back up like a leader is suppose to do. Natsu is someone I will always love." Yukino stated as she remembered and told about her experience with Natsu.

"Interesting." Ultear said.

"So that's all six of us..." Mirajane turned around right after saying that and looked at the clock and sighed.

"two hours, I was hoping that would take longer."

"know what?"

"Easy." Erza smirked and grabbed Mirajane's hair.

"Ahh! Bitch!" Mirajane screamed as she got her hair pulled.

"So does the bunny Knight want to go?" Ultear said as she saw Kagura unsheathed her sword and look at Ultear.

"Take over: Animal soul!" Lisanna screamed as she started to fight with Yukino.

As the first hits were starting to hit and the first chairs were starting to break, Master Makarov came out of his office.

"That's enough! If you want to fight, go outside, though if you do plan to fight make sure you fight in bikinis and in mud." Master Makarov said as a stream of blood came out of his nose.

"He's thinking of something naughty isn't he?" Kagura said at she re-sheathed her sword and commented on Master Makarov's comment.

"Pervert!" Erza screamed at Master Makarov.

As they were all sitting down from the fights the doors burst open.

"I'm home!" Natsu screamed.

"Crap!" Natsu then said as he saw all six girls running toward him.

"Natsu!" all six of the girls screamed and tackled Natsu to the ground.

"Umm..Hi?" Natsu said as the girls hugged him.

"Where did you go?!" Erza said.

"Went looking for Igneel again." Natsu answered her.

"Aye!" Happy randomly said.

"Alright, well I'm going to head home." Natsu said.

"W-What your already leaving Natsu? You just got here." Lisanna told Natsu.

"Yeah sorry Lisanna, only came by the guild to tell you all that I'm back. I have to cleaned up, and get some stuff done." Natsu answered Lisanna.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!"

Once Natsu left Fairy Tail he slowly walked back to house, without him knowing a white and red head were following him. As Natsu walked back home he thought to himself. He thought about each girl, Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna, Kagura, Ultear, and Yukino. The more he thought about them the more he fell for them. The more he thought the more he wanted to just ask them if they all could share him. If not he was just going to be single for a very long time. He couldn't pick between them and honestly wouldn't because he knew one would be happy while the other five would be sad.

As Natsu arrived at his door Natsu unlocked it and entered.

Before he closed the door he yelled. "Mirajane, Erza, you want to come in?"

As Natsu turned around he saw a very red Mirajane and Erza attempting to hide behind a near by tree.

"I keep forgetting about that nose of yours." Erza said.

"Mhmm." Mirajane agreed.

Once Mirajane and Erza had entered Natsu's house, Natsu shut the door and headed straight to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, got undressed, and got in the shower.

~LEMON BEGINS~

As Natsu cleaned his self from his trip, the water made it so he couodnt smell very easy. Because of it he didnt notice two women open the bathroom door and get undressed.

"W-wh-." Natsu tryed saying when he felt Erza's hand on his shoulder and he turned around and Erza locked lips with him.

"Why look at that, are favorite dragonslayer is excited to see us Erza!" Mirajane said as she pressed her chest up to Natsu's back and hugged him as she also entered the shower. She also noticed that his erection rose very quickly as Erza kissed him.

"What are you two doing?" Natsu asked as he broke the kiss and still hadn't figured it out.

Erza laughed. "You know Natsu it isn't really nice to keep two horny women very horny. You need to be the man and take care of us." Erza said as she rapped her hand around Natsu's erection.

Mirajane went to Natsu's front and locked lips with Natsu as Erza started lowering down to get on level with Natsu's erection.

As Mirajane made out with Natsu, Erza decided she wanted to help Natsu out. She slowly grabbed his erection and start rubbing it back and fourth with her hand. After a few seconds of doing that she added in her mouth.

Mirajane made out with Natsu till he pulled away and yelled.

"Erza, I'm cummumg!"

Erza opened her mouth to let it fill with Natsu's seed. Once he finished cumming Erza was about to swallow all of it but before she could Mirajane grabbed Erza by her cheeks and pulled her in a kiss. Of course while in the kiss Mirajane forced her tongue into Erza mouth in hopes to get some of Natsu's cum.

Erza gave Mirajane a good fight but sadly was out powered and Mirajane's tongue slid into Erza's mouth and started to take some of Natsu's cum into her own.

Natsu watched it all happen, Mirajane and Erza kiss, and Miraajne and Erza swallow his cum, Natsu's erection came back in a world record time.

Natsu then decided to sit down in the shower and pressed his back up against the wall. As he did this he motioned to both girls to come. As they did Natsu had Erza straddle him and he had Mirajane go on top of his head.

As he slowly slid his erection into Erza, Natsu started to lick and suck on Mirajane's pussy.

All at once Erza, Mirajane, and Natsu were moaning. As Natsu fucked Erza he kissed and stuck his tongue deep into Mirajane.

"Natsu!" Erza screamed as she had her orgasim.

"Natsuuuu!" Mirajane moaned as she had her climax.

Natsu pulled out of Erza to let her rest and finished licking Mirajanes juices. One he finished he moved Mirajane to where Erza had been and had her straddle him. Natsu let his erection slowly enter Mirajane which got him a very load moan from her.

Natsu started to fuck Mirajane and while starting to fuck Mirajane, Erza recovered and started making out with him.

Natsu kept fucking Mirajane as he kissed Erza but he could already feel himself getting to his limit.

Mirajane then moaned loudly and Natsu felt Mirajane clamp down on him very hard.

"Mirajane!" Natsu broke his kiss with Erza and screamed Mirajanes name as he came in Mirajane.

"Natsu!" Mirajane screamed as she had her climax.

~LEMON END~

After letting there selfs calm down from the sex, they finished washing up, got dressed again and got ready for bed.

As they got in bed Mirajane and Erza both cuddled into Natsu and used his chest as there pillow.

"Good night." Natsu said to Mirajane and Erza. By the time he did Mirajane and Erza were passed out asleep.

But before Natsu fell asleep he thought about a few things. He truly loved Mirajane, Erza, and Kagura. He knew that but what about Lisanna, Ultear and Yukino?

"That's it!" Natsu said in his head.

Tomorrow I'll hang out with Lisanna, Ultear, and Yukino!

* * *

><p>Authors note!<p>

Sorry! I really am sorry! I was really busy with school since the first chapter and then on Saturday I went to animate Miami, a anime con. I got fairy tail posters and a stuff animal of happy :D also got a signed sword art online poster :D but other than that I think this chapter was great, it explained things and set things up for chapter 3, Lisanna, Ultear, and Yukino chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

It's time. - Chapter 3

Natsu is 20 years old know. Sorcerer magazine Is asking who will he settle down with? Who will he love? He can't decide so he takes them all!

Sorry about not having this chapter out earlier and it being short, I was at universal studios and bush gardens Friday- Saterday/Sunday. :D had some family fun, and wrote Left Behind on the way up there as its just a 3 hour drive. Quick note also, if your reading this chapter then please read the end, my ideas for this fanfict/story is dieing fast, I need help or I might be forced abandon the fanfict. Thought if I do I already have a story that I really REALLY want to write :D I plan to tell you about it at the end. Also its NaMi or NaMiZa(Natsu,Mirajane, Erza) haven't decided it can be both, I having decided.

* * *

><p>As he awoke he felt two girls. As Natsu opened his eyes he opened them to Mirajane and Erza sleeping on him.<p>

"Mmm." Natsu heard Mirajane say as he watched her wake up and look at him.

"Morning Natsu."

"...Mmm...to... early...!" Mirajane and Natsu both heard as Ezra woke up.

"Morning Mirajane and Erza." Natsu said as slowly got up.

"What's your plan to do today?" Erza asked Natsu as she watched him leave to go to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Don't know probably going to hang out with Lisanna and Yukino maybe Ultear to."

"O.. alright.." Erza said as her expression saddened like Mirajane's.

"Dont worry. I need to to talk to both of you tonight. Ok?" Natsu asked both Mirajane and Erza as he walked out of the bathroom and starting getting ready to leave.

"Alright I'll see you tonight." They both said and Natsu left.

Once Natsu arrived at the guild, he went in and saw the three people he wanted to see.

"Hey, what you all up to?" Natsu asked as he sat down next to Lisanna, Ultear, and Yukino.

"Nothing much." Lisanna said.

"Like Lisanna, not much." Yukino said.

"Waiting for Meredy. Then going to help her on something, then nothing." Ultear said.

"Hm.. Lisanna and Yukino want to go on a walk and maybe fishing?"

"Sure!" Lisanna and Yukino said excitingly.

"Alright let's go!" Natsu said as he left with Lisanna and Yukino into the early morning.

"So how have you both been, I haven't been able to talk to you both much." Natsu started to ask questions.

"Good, been a bit busy with a few jobs and helping out in the guild." Lisanna answered Natsu.

"Training and helping Sabertooth, at the moment I'm on a small vocation. So I came to Fairy Tail."

"Ahh sorry Yukino, you should,of told me. I would have spent more time with you." Natsu answered Yukino.

After a few more questions they stopped talking and looked around. Without releasing all three of them walked to the regular fishing spot. When they stopped they went over to a tree and sat down and threw out there lines of there fishing poles that they kept there. Both Yukino and Lisanna rested there head on Natsu's shoulder and were quiet. Without realizing it, before any of them could catch any fish they were out cold.

A few hours later Natsu slowly started to wake up. The first thing he realized was, he was no longer sitting. He was laying down. He then noticed Lisnna and Yukino had curled up into him and were asleep on his chest.

Natsu sighed and decided to not wake them up. Natsu put his arms around both of them and looked up at the clouds and thought to himself.

"Erza, Mirajane, Kagura, Lisanna, Yukino, and Ultear.. What am I suppose to do with them? I love them all.." Natsu said in his head.

Natsu then kissed Lisanna and Yukino on there foreheads and starting going back to thinking but was stopped when Lisanna raised her hand and put it on the back of his head. Lisanna then pulled Natsu's head down and kissed him on the lips.

"I.. Love you Natsu.." Lisanna said as she stopped there kiss and went back to kissing him.

After they finished kissing and Yukino also woke up and Natsu got up. They all three fished and talked for another hour and then decided to go home as the sun set.

Natsu walked Lisanna and Yukino back to the guild where he said good-night to them and started heading home. Once Natsu got home he knew that had about a hour before Mirajane and Erza came over. He already knew what he was going to say. He was just nervous and hoping they accepted it.

Time ticked slowly. "So damn slow! Go faster!" Natsu said at the clock. But just as Natsu was about to destroy it Mirajane and Erza knocked. "This time your saved . Iv got my eyes on you." Natsu said to the clock as he went to let Mirajane and Erza in.

As Natsu let Mirajane and Erza in he greeted them and they went to the two couches in his living room to talk.

"So..what is this meeting about Natsu?" Erza was the first person to ask.

"Out future and will you accept it?" Natsu answered Erza the best he could.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane cut in an asked before Erza could ask something.

"Dragon slayers have a curse. The name of the curse is "The dragons mate curse." The curse makes it so dragon slayer either full in love with 1 person or multiple. Us dragon slayers can't decide." Natsu said.

"Does that mean you can only be with one of us?" Erza asked.

Natsu gulped. "No."

"S-so more then 1.. right?" Mirajane asked Natsu.

"Yeah..." Natsu as it felt awkward for him.

"How many other then me and Erza?"

"4.."

"Names?" Erza asked.

"Lisanna, Kagura, Ultear, and Yukino." Natsu said.

"Interesting..., Natsu thank-you for telling us." Mirajane said.

"I think I can say this for me and Mirajane, we've already agreed. We don't mind sharing you with each other. But we don't know about the other girls. We will have to ask them. Is that alright with you?" Erza told Natsu.

"Yes! Yes thank-you so much. I was so worried. Thank-you!"

"You had me worried about this meeting, know that's it's over with, let's have some fun!" Mirajane said as she got up from the couch and walked to Natsu. When she got to Natsu she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

*LEMON SCENE BEGINS*

As Mirajane kissed Natsu Erza joined in and straight away pulled Natsu's pants off and rubbed his erection through his boxers. After rubbing it for a little bit she pulled his boxers down and start sucking on his dick.

Mirajane started to notice what Erza was doing so she finished her kiss and took Natsu's vest off to have him fully naked. Once she did that she got on her knees like Erza and worked with her on his dick. Both Mirajane and Erza sucked on his dick.

"Mira...Erza...I'm gonn-." Was all Natsu was able to say before Erza envoleped his dick in her mouth and Mirajane stood up and kissed him deeply.

Once Natsu got his breath back, Natsu went straight to work. He pulled both Mirajane's and Erza's shirts and bras off. He then right away dove into sucking on there breasts. Natsu kept switching between them and couldn't decide on one of them. Through out it, both Mirajane and Erza kept moaning.

After sucking on there tits for a few minutes Natsu slowly started kissing down there stomachs. He started from right under there tits and kissed all the way to we're the edge of there panties were. When Natsu got to there panties he slowly pulled down Erza's skirt and Mirajanes jeans off. Once they were fully off Natsu rubbed there pussys through there panties.

Right away he got two grateful moans. There moans became even louder when Natsu pulled there panties down and slid two fingers into each of them. As he slid two fingers into both of them Natsu brought his head up to Erza's pussy and started suck on her pussy.

"N-natsuuu!" Erza screamed as she cummed.

One Erza had her orgasim Natsu worked on Mirajane. Natsu slid a third finger into Mirajane and started to lick her pussy to. In matter of seconds of starting Mirajane had hers.

"Natsuuu!" Mirajane screamed as she had her orgasim.

"Natsu fuck me!" Erza screamed as Mirajane rested and Natsu had finished cleaning Mirajane up.

Natsu got up from where he was, pushed Erza down on the bed, and slowly let his dick enter Erza. Once Erza had adjusted to Natsu, he started thrusting in and out of her. As Natsu fucked Erza, Mirajane got on Erza and started to kiss Natsu.

Within minutes of starting Erza couldn't handle it.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsuuuuuu!" Erza screamed as Natsu continued to fuck her while she had her orgasim.

Once Natsu saw that Erza was having her orgasim he slowly stopped and pulled out of her to give her a rest. Natsu then picked up Mirajane and layed her down next to Erza and slowly slid his dick into Mirajane. Once he was in, he started thrusting.

Natsu and Mirajane continued to fuck until they both felt there urge to cum.

"N-natsu cum with me please!" Mirajane asked Natsu.

Natsu nodded and thruster into her to finish them both off.

"Miraaa!" Natsu moaned as he cummed in Mirajane.

"Natsuuu!" Mirajane moaned as she cummed.

Once they both had cummed, Natsu slowly slid out of Mirajane and watched as his cum leaked out of her.

*LEMON END*

Natsu then got on the bed, pulled Mirajane and Erza up to him, and pulled the blanket over all three of them.

"Night Mirajane and Erza." Natsu said as his eyes closed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p>

Let me explain a few things. At the moment I can only write one more chapter for this story. After I have no more ideas, so you people who want this to continue need to give me an idea or I can end it off in the next chapter. Up to you all. If you don't want me to end it, then please give me ideas. If you all do choose to end this fanfiction, which I'm ok with, then let me tell you about what im going to write next.

Basically the regular Fairy Tail arcs, starting from when Natsu met Lucy to who knows where. But here's the difference. Natsu is going to be married to Mirajane. Yup so it's going to be the original arcs but with a lot of twists. :D also Mirajane will be apart of Team Natsu, Natsu won't be to much of a idiot, not as much Lucy, and I will prob add in the first arc of is Natsu and Mirajane got together and got married. :D I'm actually really excited to write this. I'm already planning on rewatching a lot of fairy tail to help remember everyone. So before I start writing this I'm going to probably take a week break from writing. I have lots of twists and ideas for it! up to you all though if u want it or a different story. Please tell me :D I need ideas for It's time or I will be starting I new story or or the story I just told you all about.


	4. Chapter 4

It's time. - Chapter 4

Natsu is 20 years old know. Sorcerer magazine Is asking who will he settle down with? Who will he love? He can't decide so he takes them all!

I'm back with tons of ideas! This isn't going to end! :D

* * *

><p>As Natsu awoke he looked around. He couldn't find the scent of Mirajane or Erza. As Natsu got out of bed he started to look around to find both of them. He threw his shirt and shorts on and started walking to the kitchen. Once he got the kitchen that is when he saw the letter.<p>

"Natsu, sorry that we had to leave you last night. We had to head to guild early this morning for a emergency S-Class misson. Don't worry and make sure you talk to Lisanna, Yukino, Ultear, and Kagura!

-Love Mirajane"

"O come on, they didn't invite me on the job!" Natsu screamed outload and started heading back to his room to shower and get dressed.

Later on at the guild that day Natsu was just siting there being bored. Mrajane and Erza left this morning and upUotear and Kagura we're on there way back from jobs. That is when Natsu noticed them. Lisanna and Yukino were here.

"Hey, I want to talk to you both." Natsu said as he told them and started walking out of the guild. Both Lisanna and Yukino followed him.

Once Natsu got to the first tree outside of Magnolia forest Natsu stopped and waited. After waiting for a few minutes Natsu smelled both of them.

"Hey." Both Lisanna and Yukino said at the same time.

"So what you wanted to talk about?" Yukino asked.

Natsu gulped and decided it was time to say something. "Do you like me?"

"W-what kind of question is that?!" Lisanna said with Yukinoa agreeing with her as both there faces went red.

"Yes or no? Just answer!"

"Y-Yes..."

"Yes..."

"Thought so, problem is dragons slayers have a curse."

"What do u mean?" Lisanna asked as she was curios.

"The name of the curse is "The dragons mate curse." The curse makes it so dragon slayer either full in love with 1 person or multiple. Us dragon slayers can't decide."

"You mean you can only be with one person?! Both me and Lisanna decided that we would share you! That won't work!" Yukino screamed at Natsu.

"You didn't listen. It's either 1 or more." Natsu said with a smirk on his face.

"You mean... you can have more then 1.. because of the curse?" Lisanna said.

"He's ours!" Yukino screamed and grabbed Natsu by his head and pulled him into a kiss.

"waitt!" Natsu said as he broke the kiss.

"You don't like us?" Lisanna asked Natsu.

"No, I do but.. Six.."

"Six?" both Lisanna and Yukino said with a confused look.

"There's six people I love and want to be with." Natsu said.

"Who else?" Yukino asked.

"You two, Mirajane, Erza, Ultear, and Kagura. I understand If you don't want to sh- " Natsu said then got stopped with Lisanna's lips.

"Prove to us that you also love us, we've heard the stories of what you've been doing with Mirajane and Erza." Yukino said as she pushed Natsu against the tree and started to take her shirt off.

-LEMON START-

As soon Yukino's shirt hit the floor, her bra was also off and dropping. Seconds later she was kissing Natsu. Lisanna at first watched for the first minute then decided she wanted some also. Lisanna took her shirt and shorts off and pushed Yukino away to get Natsu's lips.

"Hm.. If that's how you want to play, I'll play to." Yukino said in Lisanna's ear who ignored her.

Yukino started to undo Natsu's belt and as soon as she did she pulled his shorts and boxers down. Natsu's erection sprung free in front of her face and all she could do is look at it. The next thing she did was slide Lisanna's panties down and smirked. Yukino was going to make Lisanna pay for breaking there kiss up.

Yukino grabbed Natsu's erection and started to suck on it and slid her fingers into Lisanna. In seconds she got moans from both Natsu and Lisanna.

"Yuk-ino...thats... mean..." Lisanna tried saying between moans and kissing Natsu.

Minutes later Yukino got what she wanted.

"Yukino...!" Natsu moaned as he cummed inside of Yukino's mouth.

"Yukkii.." Lisanna tryed moaning Yukino's name but couldn't because of her intense orgasim.

Once Natsu was ready to go Natsu wanted to have some fun. Natsu got on the floor and kissed Yukino and then pulled her on top of him. Natsu then moved her 180 degrees and dove into her very wet snatch.

"N-Nat-su!?" Yukino screamed as she didn't expect that to happen. But before Yukino can mutter something else Lisanna decided on a bit of revenge.

"You made the mess, so you got to clean it up." Lisanna said as she shoved Yukino's face into her pussy to clean her self up.

As Yukino continued to moan from Natsu she grabbed onto his dick and started to rub it. She also continued to lick and suck on Lisanna's pussy.

"That's it I can't take it anymore." Natsu said as he stopped working on Yukino and pushed her so she was sitting on his face. Then grabbed onto Lisanna and lined her up to started fucking her.

"Nat-su... make me your women!" Lisanna screamed and Natsu obeyed.

"Natsu!" Lisanna screamed as Natsu put his full length into her.

Natsu let her get used to having his dick inside of her and started to thrust. Natsu know had both women moaning his name.

"Natsu, Natsu! I'm going to cum!" Lisanna started to say as Natsu started to thrust into her faster.

"Gah!" Yukino said as her orgasim was going to hit her.

"Natsu!" Lisanna screamed as she cummed.

"Nat-su!"Yukino screamed as she cummed onto Natsu's face.

"mm" was all Natsu could say he cummed inside of Lisanna and filled her as he still was sucking on Yukino's pussy.

"My god, how can he still be big." Yukino said as she watched Natsu line himself up with Yukino.

"To much po-wer." Lisanna tryed to say as she was calming down and looked at Yukino as she watched Natsu cum leak out of her.

"Nat-su!" Yukino screamed as Natsu, pushed into her and she was still, calming down from ever first orgasim.

All Natsu did was a moan a little bit as he let Yukino get used to him inside of her.

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" Yukino repeatedly screamed as he pounded Yukino.

"This fast?!" Yukino said as she wasn't expecting another orgasim on it's way for her.

"Gah! Natsu please cum with me!" Yukino screamed as Natsu thrusted even faster which pushed her over the edge.

"Yukinooo..." Natsu moaned out her name as he filled her with his cum.

"Natsu...!" Yukino said as she felt Natsu seed fill her womb.

"That felt amazing..." Yukino said as Lisanna agreed with her.

"Rest for a little bit but we got to get you both home, it's getting dark." Natsu said as he calmed himself from his hard breathing.

-LEMON END-

"I said talk to them, not to fuck there brains! Your just lucky that Yukino is on the pill and it was Lisanna's off day!" Erza fiercely screamed as she found out how Natsu "talked" to Lisanna and Yukino.

"S-Sorry? I wasn't going to have sex with them. They jumped on me." Natsu said hoping Erza wouldn't kill him.

"Erza calm down, you know he isn't lying..." Mirajane said with her soft and calm voice.

"You and I both know, we both will be the first to get pregneant by Natsu and have his children!" Mirajane then said as she smirked at Natsu.

"O... god.. What have I done..?"

For the rest of the night if any was around Natsu's house in the forest, then everyone would be able to here two women moaning like crazy and calling out Natsu's name.

* * *

><p>See you for chapter 5! I got tons of new ideas, Im actually now excited to write this story again, all it took was a week of no writing lol xD also sorry about this short chapter, it's to setup for the next chapter which is going to be a lot longer.<p>

-ValinNight


	5. Chapter 5

It's time. - Chapter 5

Sorcerer Magazine is asking who will he settle down with? He has 6 lovers, who will he choose? He can't decide, so he takes them all! Harem.

* * *

><p>"Natsu... calm down.." Mirajane said as her, Natsu, and Erza were at Magnolia Docter's office that morning.<p>

All Natsu did was stare at her and go back to being nervous.

"He isn't going to stop until we find out." Erza said as she looked at Natsu then Mirajane.

"True, knowing if your going to be a father is big news... also knowing if we're pregnant is also big news." Mirajane said and smiled at them both.

"You know a week ago when you said "we both will be the first to get pregneant by Natsu and have his children" I thought later on, not this early!" Natsu said as he still was nervous like crazy.

"Yeah.. I don't think we were thinking that night. I believe we were both in the heat of the moment and just wanted to make sure..." Erza said as she looked away embarrassed at what happened. Then a few seconds later blood started running out her nose.

"Really know? It looks like you want it to happen again." Mirajane said and laughed.

"Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet. The doctor can see you know." a random doctor came out of a white door and told them.

"Alright Natsu, will be back. Will grab you after the test and when they bring the results." Erza said as Mirajane nodded, kissed Natsu, and then followed Erza through the door.

A hour or so later, Natsu was finally invited in. He followed the doctor to the room were Erza and Mirajane was at for the test.

"Hey." Natsu said as he entered through the door and saw them. He saw that they were in a white room with a bench, a table, and something to lay down on with paper on it.

"Hey." Both Mirajane and Erza said back.

"Alright, know that we have everyone here. I can give you the results." a female doctor said as she entered the door behind Natsu.

"So, I'll start you with Erza. Erza Scarlet, your tests came back positive. About once a month I need you to come back here so we can make sure your baby will be healthy. Mirajane Strauss, your tests also come back positive. Like Erza I need you to come back here once a month for regular check ups and to make sure your baby will be healthy. But for both of you, I need you to not fight. I understand your Fairy Tail wizards. But if you fight there's a extremely high chance of losing your child." the female doctor told them.

With that news Natsum blacked out, Mirajane and Erza could only be extremely shocked.

After Natsu finnaly woke back up and Mirajane, Erza, and Natsu got more information they started heading back to the guild.

"So.. how are we going to tell the guild?" Mirajane asked both Natsu and Erza as they started getting close.

"Easy, we just tell them." Erza said.

"That's easier said then done. Once they find out that I got both you pregnant there going to try to kill me!" Natsu almost screamed at Erza.

"Then run away from them or fight them." Erza said and smiled.

"When we get home tonight I'll make sure to take care of you" Mirajane said with a sexy whisper to him and ran her hand down his check to his crotch, which made Natsu blush and made one his parts stir in excitement.

They arrived at Fairy Tail, the first thing Natsu did was go the corner of the guild hall were no was at and brace himself.

"Ahem!" "Quiet!" Erza screamed to stop everyone from talking.

"Me and Erza have a small announcement to make." Mirajane said with a smile which made a bunch of men get hearts on there eyes at her beauty like normal.

"As of today the doctor confirmed, both me and Mirajane are pregnant. So I expect you all to calm down on the fights as me or Mirajane can no longer fight until out baby's our born." Erza said.

No one spoke. Everyone was completely quiet.

"Pregnant?!" everyone in the guild screamed while a few men fell backwards off there chairs and fainted. Everyone else mouth hung open or was Juvia was happy and thinking about what would soon happen.

"Whos the father?" Master Makarov said as he picked himself off from the floor as he had fallen backwards at the news

"Natsu, hey were did he go?" Mirajane said and then looked for Natsu. But there was only a cloud of dust were he was at during the announcement.

"Natsu! It's not manly to get someones sister pregnant!" Elfman said he started looked for Natsu to kill him.

Boom!

Erza went up to Elfman and grabbed him by the head. She then slammed him into the ground. "hurt him and you die." Erza said as she looked Elfman in his eyes.

"Well the bad part for all of you is that our emotions are going to be out of wack, we can't fight, and we can no longer go on jobs." Mirajane said as she went back to her normal spot behind the bar and started to clean the bar mugs.

"That is true. Also means I'll be here a lot more often." Erza said and smiled as everyone started to panic.

"Dont panic brats. Yes Erza might be here more often but it wont be the normal Erza. As you heard her emotions will be out of wack. So we might see a very different Erza." Master Makarov said and praying it's a much nicer Erza.

"Or we might see a more evil Erza.." Macao said with Wakaba agreeing.

"Also means we can't hit on Mirajane!" Wakaba added on.

With that said Master Makarov face became very white from the more evil Erza and he couldn't stare at Mirajane's beautiful body anymore.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go see Natsu." Mirajane said as she left the bar and headed out looking for Natsu.

Natsu never returned to the guild that day. He ran off the forest to relax some and think some stuff through. When he got to his normal spot at the lake he decide to lay down and relax some. After 30 minutes of relaxing he smelled two familiar smells. "Lisanna and Mirajane" Natsu said to himself.

"Hey!" Lisanna called out as she saw Natsu.

"Hey Lisanna and Mirajane." Natsu said as didn't even look and kept staring at the sky.

A few minutes later he felt Mirajane straddle him. He had learned Mirajane very much loved sitting like this when she could. Specially during sex.

"Hey." Lisanna said again as she looked down on him and had her head above his. As soon as she did that her hair fell down onto him.

"So.. I here you got Mirajane pregnant." Lisanna said.

"Maybe.." Natsu said back.

"Bit mean of you... we've only had sex once.."' Lisanna said as she was hoping Natsu was getting the hint.

"Ok..?" Natsu said with a confused look.

-LEMON START-

"Natsu.. Il explain for her. Shes basically saying rip her cloths off her body and fuck her until she can't walk." Mirajane said and unzipped her dress to let it slide down.

Natsu looked back to Lisanna and saw she already had her shirt off. She was like Mirajane, missing her bra.

Natsu laughed to hisself and smiled. He then put his arm out and pulled Lisanna to him. He brought Lisanna's breast to his mouth and started to suck on them.

As soon as Natsu's mouth started to suck on Lisanna beast she stated to moan softly. "Natsuu..." Lisanna moaned Natsu's name.

While Natsu worked on Lisanna. Mirajane stood up and took her dress off fully. She was know only wereing her black panties. Mirajane got back to Natsu and looked at his pants. She nodded to her self. "These won't do." she said aloud and started pulling Natsu's shorts and boxers off.

As soon as his boxers were off his erection sprung free. Mirajane got near Natsu's erection and before she started on it she swung her hair to the side and smiled at Lisanna.

"Let me show you how a women pleasures her man." Mirajane said as she, looked at Lisanna. Mirajane started to slowly lick his shaft and slowly rub it. In seconds she heard a moan coming from Natsu who was enjoying Lisanna breasts. Mirajane felt Natsu's hip start to move and say go faster. Mirajane did. She put her mouth around his erection and started sucking.

As Natsu moaned from Mirajane, Natsu decided he wanted more of Lisanna. He stopped sucking on Lisannas breast and pushed her up more to get to her thighs. As Natsu brought Lisanna up, her head was by Mirajanes. Natsu dove into Lisannas pussy and Mirajane kept on sucking Natsu.

"Natsu... Natsu...!" Lisanna kept moaning Natsu's name as he licked and sucked her pussy.

"Mira... Mirajane I'm going to cum!" Natsu stopped sucking on Lisanna and started to feel a urge to cum into Mirajane's mouth.

"Natsu!" Lisanna screamed passed her barrier as Natsu stuck his tongue as far as he could as he cummed into Mirajanes mouth.

"Mmm..-" Mirajane said as she was about to swallow Natsu's cum but got stopped as Lisanna grabbed her head and forced her tongue into Mirajane's mouth.

Mirajane was surprised at what happened that she gave no effort to stop Lisanna and let her take most of Natsu's cum from her own mouth. Mirajane then watched as Lisanna swallowed Natsu's cum.

"You basically live with him know that your pregnant, you can get his cum anytime." Lisanna said and stuck her tongue out at Mirajane with a tiny bit of cum on it.

"If your gonna do that, then I won't allow Natsu to cum in you. It's easy to make some who doesn't have much experience cum." Mirajane said with a devil smile.

"She is right.." Natsu said as he got up from under Lisanna. Natsu then got behind Mirajane and pushed her to her knees and hands. He then pusher her panties out of the way and slowly entered her.

"Natsu..." Mirajane moaned as she felt the jolts of pleasure by Natsu entered her and stretching her walls of her pussy.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Mirajane screamed as Natsu started fucked her doggy style.

"So.. tight!" Natsu said as kept pounding Mirajane.

"Mmm.. Natsu.. what about me? I've only ever had one man fuck me and that was you. Wouldn't that mean I would be tighter then Mirajane?" Lisanna said with a innocent smile and her finger on her cheek. Lisanna then walked up to Mirajane and Natsu and sat down on Mirajane, right in front of Natsu. She then spread her legs to give Natsu a nice look.

"Not..fair.." Natsu moaned as he pounded Mirajane.

"Bitch..." Mirajane moaned.

"Your not the only one with a demon in her. I do to. Though I do know how to control it." Lisanna smiled.

"Gah!" Natsu screamed and pushed Lisanna to the ground and made her get on all fours like Mirajane. Natsu then pulled out of Mirajane and thrusted into Lisanna.

"No..!" Mirajane said as the pleasure stopped.

"Yes..! Natsu fuck me!" Lisanna screamed as Natsu started fucking her.

"So.. god.. damn.. tight!" Natsun said In between thrusts and moans.

All Mirajane could do was started rubbing herself as she wanted Natsu to fuck her not Lisanna. But Mirajane then got an idea. Mirajane crawled over to Lisanna and placed one of her hands on Lisanna pussy. From that hand she felt Natsu's dick entered and leaving Lisanna. Mirajane then started to rub and pinch Lisanna around that same area.

"No.. No.. No..! Not.. fair!" Lisanna moaned even louder.

Mirajane could here Lisanna getting close to her climax to soon. Mirajane was making damn sure she was going to be the one filled with Natsu's cum.

"Natsuuu!" Lisanna screamed as she lifted her head up high and started moaning loudly.

"You lose..." Mirajane whispered in Lisannas ear.

"Yes come fuck me." Mirajane said as she felt Natsu started to grip her and she started waiting for the pleasure to start again. Mirajane didn't need to wait long, in seconds she felt Natsu enter her and the pleasure started.

"Natsu.." Mirajane started to moan Natsu's name.

"I'm.. not.. going.. to.. last.. long.." Natsu panted and moaned as he plowed into Mirajane.

"Cum with me then!" Mirajane said as she felt her self close to the edge already.

"Mirajaneeee!" Natsu moaned as he started to cum inside of Mirajane.

" Natsuu!" Mirajane moaned as Natsu's last thrust pushed her over her edge.

-END LEMON-

As Natsu relaxed to get his breath back he felt both Mirajane and Lisanna crawl up to him and lay there heads on his chest. Minutes later he heard both of them fast asleep knowing that Natsu will keep them safe. Natsu looked up at the sky as he laid on the grass. The future was going to be a fun one. Two kids coming and 4 lovers. Yukino and Ultear, he will have to talk to tomorrow.

* * *

><p>New it's time chapter! :D few updates for you all. One for the story, yup Mirajane and Erza are pregnant! That should changes things up. Second in all of Fairy Tail fanfiction there is no Natsu x Mirajane x Lisanna. So decided to try it. Tell me what you think. As for Ultear and Kagura next chapter will focus on them!<p>

Know for why this took so long. I did a chapter of Retell of Fairy Tail, then I was going to do this chapter, but Valentines came up.. So I did a Natsu x Mirajane one-shot for Valentines day. The name of it is "On a date." it's actually really good. Has tons of details and stuff. Check it out :D also I'm planning on changing how I write this story :D I loved the way I wrote the guild finds out and on a date. I poured into detail and it was fun to write. So it should help this story sound better :D

New description and next chapter will be longerthrustwanted to update you all.

-ValinNight


	6. Chapter 6

It's time. - Chapter 6

Natsu is 20 years old know. Sorcerer magazine Is asking who will he settle down with? Who will he love? He can't decide so he takes them all!

New style of writing will be added to this chapter and future chapters, basically tons more details. :p Also another thing about this writing is, I do not warn you about when lemons begin and end.

* * *

><p>As Natsu awoke he was a bit hazy. He looked around and saw he was in a green forest, laying down on his shirt. The sun was starting to set and the clouds had already changed to a red and yellow color. Mirajane was also just waking up and trying to do the same thing as Natsu. Remember were they were at. Mirajane had a easier time figuring out were she was and what happened. She just had to slide her hand down to her sex to feel Natsu's cum still there.<p>

"Natsu, you always fill me to much." Mirajane said as she smiled at him.

Natsu laughed and started to grab his clothing. He threw on his black trousers, red shirt, black jacket which only covered one arm, and his scarf.

"Zip me up please." Miraajne said to Natsu as she had her dress on but couldn't get the zipper up.

"Thank-You. Hey Lisanna, wake up!" Mirajane thanked Natsu and started to nudge Lisanna to wake her up.

"Another 5 minutes mom..." Lisanna mumbled.

"Hm... tough one... I would say your a bitch for calling me that because really I'm not that old. Though I'm going to be a mom soon, so I can't really say that also." Mirajane started talking to her self.

Natsu on the hand had a better idea. He got on both of knees right by Lisanna and took two of his finger, then shoved them up Lisanna's sex.

"Natsu!" Lisanna bolted up and tore Natsu's hand out of her.

"I see your still sensitive." Natsu said as he laughed and smiled at her. He then started to lick his fingers that were inside of her.

"That was mean!"

"You weren't waking up." Natsu said as he finished licking his fingers and stood up. He then watched Lisanna really quick put her bras, panties, and clothing back on.

"I'll either be home late or gonna stay at someone else's house tonight." Natsu said to Mirajane and started walking to the main city of Magnolia.

"Fine, but don't get mad at me if Erza wants to kill you tomorrow." Mirajane said as she started heading back to her home with Lisanna.

As Natsu left he gulped hoping that wasn't true. Natsu started heading towards the city and as he did he started to think.

"Life's changing fast, Mirajane and Erza is pregnant, Lisanna and Yukino are my lovers as well as Erza and Mirajane, thought Yukino isn't around often. Who am I forgetting?" Natsu said to himself and looked around as the wind pulled leaves off of the trees.

"Damn, fall is coming fast. Temperature is already dropping." Natsu said as he noticed the tree leaves were just starting to change colors.

As Natsu entered into Magnolia he looked around, the towns people were just doing there normal things, and having fun. It was a nice day out, as the sun was setting. Slowly by surly all the light posts started having there Magic Lacrimas turn on to keep the city lit up and safe. The brick pathway had the beginning of dead leaves on it so as you walked, the leaves would crunch under your feet. Natsu kept talking to himself but didn't notice someone come up to him.

"So what's a handsome man like you doing around this time?"

Natsu turned around to see Ultear. His mouth then dropped open as he saw what she was wearing. A very red dress like Erza's hair. It showed off her whole body. From her cleaverage to her ass and to her thighs. Her heels also matched and were red like her dress. She looked smoking hot.

"Down dragon." Ultear said as she watched Natsu's mouth dropped open and drool started to run out. As she watched Natsu her checks got a bit pink as she liked him and the first thing she thought was "how good he would be in bed."

"No. I can't think that, I'm just thinking for my self." Ultear told her self as very vivid imagines started running through her head.

"Umm.. sorry about that. And I'm just trying to stay away from Fairy Tail at the moment." Natsu said as he went back to his normal self but still looking at her cleaverage.

"Well would you mind walking me home? There's really nothing else to do and I'm on the way home from a friends party." Ultear asked.

"Yeah sure.." Natsu said knowing he needed to talk to her.

"Thank-You." Ultear said and whispered very softly so he couldnt here "also you might get a happy ending If you want."

What she forgot was Natsu was a dragon slayer. He heard her whisper loud and clear.

"If that's what you want I don't mind." Natsu told Ultear as he smiled and started to think of Ultear without that dress on.

"W-what.. you heard that?" Ultear said as her cheeks went severely red out of embarrassment. "Maybe this will turn out good." Ultear said in her head.

"Yeah I heard that. Though I hope you do realize I'm already tired so i won't last that many rounds before I fall asleep on you." Natsu said and signed remembered how he had just woken up from sex with Mirajane and Lisanna.

"One round is enough for me, though make sure it's a good one." Ultear said as she smiled and grabbed Natsu's hand. As she grabbed Natsu's hand she started to pick up speed in anticipation. She knew her panties were going to be soaked by the time she got home.

As they arrived at Ultear's house Natsu noticed that it was just a normal place. It was a house made out of brick and wood like most of the houses in Magnolia. It was two stories, a few windows in the front, a regular door, and a small garden in the front. Though the garden was empty as fall was coming quickly.

As Ultear went up the door she took out her key from her purse that Natsu didn't notice at first.

When she unlocked the house, Natsu was surprised. It opened up to a living room with a couch, a brick fire place, a wooden stair case in the corner, a few regular pictures, and some normal day to day things.

"Make your self comfortable, I'll be right back. I'm going to get out of this dress and get into something more comfortable." Ultear said while Natsu looked around the living room.

As Natsu looked around he saw more of the house. He saw a nice and small kitchen. A small fridge, sink, and a tiny bit of counter space with a bunch of cabinets was all it had. "But for one person that all you really need." Natsu said in his head.

He looked into another room and saw a room with gear. "looks like her gear for going on jobs." Natsu also said to himself as he saw the bag, medical bag, dry food, and small tent. As he left that room, he made his way back into the living room were he started and that we're he saw Ultear already back. She was know wearing a bathrobe. A black bathrobe wrapped around her figure and showering her body off. No shoes, nothing in her hair, just a bath robe wrapped around her.

"Uh.." Natsu started to say and wondering if she was naked under her bathrobe.

"I am, if your wondering." Ultear said with a smile. Also without realizing she answered Natsu's answer in his head.

"W-what do you mean?" Natsu asked already guessing she ment there was nothing under the robe.

"I mean.." Ultear said and stood up. She opened only the too part and Natsu got a nice look at her left breast. "She's damn horny, her left breast was hard. I wonder how wet she is.. damn it! Why am I thinking these things?" Natsu said to himself.

"You want to go to my room?" Ulear said. "Yeah that's confirms it, she's horny." Natsu said in his head and started walking toward Ultear as she left to go up the stairs as Natsu followed her.

Once she entered her room, Ultear turned around to face Natsu. The blood started to drip. As Natu watched Ultear slowly take her robe off, and his nose started bleeding almost instantly. Ultears breasts were hard and perky, he saw wetness running down her thigh, and "damn she looked hot!"

"Damn..!" Natsu said and quickly wiped the blood from his nose.

"So are you going to join me?" Ultear said as she wanted to start.

"Yeah.." Natsu said as he started to take his jacket and shirt off. As went went to take his trousers off Ultear stopped him.

"Leave those on.. those are mine to take off." Ultear said and went up to Natsu.

As Ultear got close to Natsu, Natsu grabbed Ultear by her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. As they started to kiss, Natsu ran his tongue against her lips wanting entrance into her mouth. Ultear allowed him, in seconds her tongue was dancing with his and then as the dancing slowed a fierce battle started for dominance. As they fought, they knew they were running out of air. It was just going to be seconds before they had to break the kiss.

They both pulled away from each other, as they were gasping for air. Natsu didn't wait long, he grabbed Ultear's right breast with his hand and started squeezing and playing with it. He brought her left breast to his mouth and started to suck and nibble at it.

"Natsu.." Ultear moaned as she loved the feeling of Natsu playing and sucking on her breasts.

As Natsu played with Ultears's breasts he decide that he wanted more. He wanted to taste her. As Natsu kissed and sucked on Ultear's breast he started to slowly place kisses down her stomach and kept going lower. He went to her thigh were he ended the row of kisses and looked up at her. He looked deep into her brown eyes and waited for the ok. A few second later Ultear smiled and nodded as she laid back on the bed. She started anticipate the pleasure she was about to feel.

"Natsuuuu.." Ultear moaned loudly as she felt Natsu kiss her sex and then stick his tongue deep into her. Ultear shivered as she kept moaning her lovers name. The pleasure was bliss.

"Natsu.. it's too good.. I can't hold on!" Ultear said between moans and breaths.

"Natsu!" Ultear said as she screamed and moaned Natsu's name as she went past her barrier.

As Natsu kept licking and sucking on her sex he felt the gush of her juices hit his tongue. He licked it up and swallowed as much of it as he could.

"Mm.." Ultear said as she tryed to calm down from her orgasim.

As Ultear recovered, she sat up and stood up from the bed. At first her legs shook and she almost fell. "Damn, he really knows how to pleasure a women." Ultear said in her head as she laughed a little bit.

"Hmm?" Natsu asked as he watched her stand and almost fall, then laugh.

"O, nothing. Though it's your turn, so lay down on the bed." Ultear said with the smile.

As Natsu got on his feet from where he was sucking on Ultears's sex, Natsu kissed Ultear quickly on the lips and laid on the bed were a Ultear had just been.

"My, my... what do we have here? I see someone is excited for me." Ultear said as she ran her hand down Natsu's chest and down to his tent.

"Those other women aren't just taking care of you.. You need to let me take of for know on." Ultear said with a smile and hooked Natsu's trousers and boxers with her hands.

"Mm!" Ultear moaned as she pulled Natsu's trousers and boxers down. "Why haven't you ever introduced me to your friend here?"

"Trust me, it's been wanting to meet you." Natsu replied back and laughed a little bit.

"Then let's have a good meeting." Ultear said as she wrapped her hand around Natsu's erection and started to rub it. After a few seconds of rubbing she met Natsu's erection with her mouth.

"Damn.. that feels nice.." Natsu said between slight moans of Ultear sucking and licking his dick.

As Ultear kept pleasuring Natsu, they both knew they would have to stop soon. Natsu was already tired as it was, he wouldn't make It two round two. "Though there is tomorrow..morning sex is always a great wake up." Ultear said to her self.

"Alright, I think it's about time my kitty and your friend here have a lovely meeting." Ultear said as she stopped sucking on Natsu's dick and started crawling on the bed towards Natsu. When Ultear's face was above Natsu's and Ultears sex was dripping it's liquid in anticipation on Natsu erection they both knew what each other wanted.

Slowly Ultear inched her sex closer and closer to Natsu's erection. When it was just a mere centimeter away, Ultear pushed Natsu's tip into her. After a few seconds of waiting, Utear pushing fully down as Natsu pushed up.

"So.. tight.." Natau moaned as Ultears sex engulfed Natsu's dick in tight pleasure.

"Nat.. Natsu... Natsu.. it feels.. so good.." Ultear said as she adjusted to Natsu's dick and felt the pleasure already there.

"mm.." Ultear moaned as Natsu pushed Ultears legs around him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ultear know was in straddle position on Natsu with her sex filled with Natsu's dick.

"You ready?" Natsu asked as he gently pushed up even more and pulled back slightly.

"mm.. soo good... soo big.. fuck me faster!" Ultear moaned in between breaths and gasps of pleasure as Natsu just slowly fucked her.

"Alright!" Natsu said as he pulled as far back he could and slammed into her and started to repeat. In seconds there was a pattern of slapping coming from there sex's meeting and pleasuring each other.

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" Ultear moaned and screamed Natsu's name as pleasure took over her brain and body.

The slapping continued until they knew in the next few minutes they would cum with each other.

"Ultear! I can't hold back much longer!" Natsu said as he continued to pound into Ultear.

"Yes! Cum with me. You won't get me pregnant. I'm on the pill." Ultear said and using her brain to remember that she grateful so she can do just this.

"Ultear!"

"Natsu!"

In seconds they were cumming with each other. Natsu filled Ultear fully with his seed and thanking he didn't need to worry about getting her pregnant. But before he could say anything his eyes were closing and his brain said good-night. He was out cold with his dick still in Ultear.

"Sheesh, Mirajane and Erza must be really taking as much pleasure out of him as they can." Ultear laughed as she saw Natsu out cold. "Well atleast I get a cuddle partner tonight and a warm one at that." Ultear said as she smiled.

Ultear slowly slid Natsu's dick out of her. Once she did she watched Natsu's cum just dripping out of her by the loads.

"He really fills us up, doesn't he? No wonder why Miraajne and Erza got pregnant so fast." Ultear said as she was amazed how much cum was leaked out of her. Ultear shrugged her shoulders as she knew she can clean up tomorrow. Ultear then pulled her self towards Natsu and wrapped his arms around her and decide to use Natsu's chest as a pillow.

"Night lover." Ultear said and let sleep take her over.

"I'm cumming!" was the first thing Ultear said as her eyes bolted awake as she looked at Natsu and his finger playing with her sex. Ultear then fell back to were she was sleeping a few seconds ago.

"Morning." Natsu said as he licked Ultears juices off of his fingers.

"Best. Wake-up. Call. Ever." Ultear said between gasps and still trying to wake up.

"Thought so, you should see how Erza reacts." Natsu said with a laugh and smile.

"Remind me to sleep at your place one of these days. I would love to see the red head cumming face looks like." Ultear said as she tried to think of Erza's face as she cummed.

"So becuase you woke me up like that, you ready for round two?" Ultear asked she she already felt the tingle in her sex.

"Sure, though first I want to talk." Natsu said.

"Talk later, sex first." Ultear said as she started crawling towards Natsu.

"No, talk first, sex after." Natsu said back and holding Ultear back.

"Fine just hurry, I'm horny!" Ultear said with a impatient look.

"First question. Do you like me?" Natsu asked. I was the same questions he had so far asked Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna, and Yukino.

"I've been having sex with you. That's a big yes mr dragon. Know we have sex." Ultear said again as she tried to get closer to Natsu.

"It's not a stupid question, I just have to ask. Question two do you know of the problem of dragon slayers. The dragons mate curse." Natsu said as he put two hands on Ultears shoulders to stop her from moving.

"Nope never heard of it. Is it important?" Ultear asked and didn't try again as she could barly move with Natsu's warm hands on her shoulders holding her in place.

"Yea it is. The dragons mate curse is a curse on all dragon slayers that make it so dragon slayers either fall in love with one person or multiple. The number depends. Us dragon slayers can't decide." Natsu answered Ultear back.

"I see. Your multiple. So how many lovers you got?" Ultear said as she guessed his side was multiple becuase he's been spending time and having sex with Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna, and Yukino.

"6. How did you know by the way." Natsu asked confusingly as she didn't even tell her.

"Easy, your banging more than one person and spending a lot of time with certain girls. Namely Mirajane and Erza." Ultear smiled.

"So.." Natsu asked waiting for her response.

"Natsu.. I know Mirajane and Erza will share. So I'm fine. Though I get your for a certain amount of nights. I'll talk to Mirajane and Erza and make sure. Know! Fuck me!" Ultear said and screamed the last part. Ultear then pushed Natsu as much as she could and pushed Natsu off the bed with her self. When they hit the floor Natsu was laying under her on the beige carpet floor.

"Mmm.. right were it belongs." Ultear moaned as she slowly took Natsu's erection and let it slowly slide into her.

"Tight.. really tight." Natsu said as he put his hands in Ultear's love handles and started to push in and out of her.

"Yes! Dragon go faster!" Ultear screamed as she felt Natsu thrusting in and out of her. The jolts of pleasure made her shiver and want even more.

Natsu listened to her and sped up. From almost anywhere in the house there was a slapping noise echoing there with Ultears loud moans of pleasure.

"Yes! Keep going!" Ultear said as she good feel her climax coming.

"I'm gonna cum!" Natsu said as he was surprised at how fast he was already getting to there.

"Cum! Cum into your lover and fill me with your baby making seed! Cum with me!" Ultear screamed as her brain went to mush and just wanted to cum.

"Ultear!"

"Natsu!"

"Kagura."

"Gahh!" Ultear screamed as she came with Natsu and was surprised there was someone else in the room with them.

"So.. awkward.." Natsu said between breaths and trying to smell who the new person was. Though he had trouble because all he could smell was Ultear or Ultear's juices.

"You know you really shouldn't leave the door unlocked. Thought Magnolia is pretty safe with Fairy Tail around."

"Bunny ears?" Ultear said in a confused look as her brain was still mush from her orgasim.

"Bunny ears... bunny ears... no idea- o! Kagura!" Natsu started to think of who wore bunny ears and then remembered.

"O.. weren't you in Mermaid Heel?" Ultear said as she remembered who she was from the Grand Magic Games.

"Yes I still am." Kagura answered as she sat down on Ultear's bed but had her eyes glued to Natsu erection.

"Does that ever deflate?" Kagura asked as she pointed at Natsu's dick.

"Yup. Did last night and then he was out cold." Ultear said and being happy at her achievement.

"Um.. I think one of the most important questions is that why are you here and how much did you see?" Natsu asked Kagura.

"Hm.. probably been watching since you asked Ultear those questions. Also I'm here because I asked Mirajane and Erza where you were at. They didn't know so when we all three got to Fairy Tail's guild hall we asked around. Someone said last night they saw you walking with Ultear. Also by the way one Erza's pissed at you. Two I just wanted to see if you wanted to do anything. Though know from what I saw, I want to play." Kagura said and smiled. Kagura then started taking her cloths off.

"Hey you can't just have sex in someone else's house!" Ultear screamed at Kagura.

"Wouldn't this mean you get to have more sex with Natsu?" Kagura said as she stopped mid way from taking more of her cloths off.

Ultear stopped for a few seconds and decide to think things through. That's when it dawned on her. "Get your cloths off know!" Ultear screamed and already aiming to grab Natsu's erection.

"W-wait!" Natsun screamed and held Ultear back though she did get one hand on his erection.

"What? You don't want to have sex with me? We've already done it before." Kagura asked with a sad face.

"Wait when did you two do it?" Ultear asked.

"Don't worry, just help me convince Natsu to have sex." Kagura said with a smile.

"You don't have to worry. I want to have sex with you both thought I have a question." Natsu stated.

"Do you remember those questions I asked Ultear?" Natsu asked Kagura.

"Yes." Kagura answered.

"Ahh so Kagura. She's the lucky last one. So it's Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna, Yukino, me, and Kagura. You a very lucky man." Ultear said.

"Yes to them all! Know stick your dick into me!" Kagura screamed as she was too horny to wait any longer.

"When did yo- what ever!" Natsu started to say and then stood up and pulled Kagura to the edge of the bed. Only Kagura's upper half of her body was on the bed while Kagura's legs were wrapped around Natsu. Natsu slowly stuck his erection into Kagura's sex which got him a moan from her.

"Ahh soo good." Kagura moaned.

"Mm.. fuck her quick so we can go again." Ultear whispered in his ear and licked Natsu's neck and down him back.

Natsu started to thrust and the moans started. For almost the rest of the day both Ultear and Kagura were moaning out of pleasure. Who ever walked by Ultear's house that day could hear the moans very loud and clear.

* * *

><p>Long chapter as I promised! :D<p>

Holy crap! I think I wrote a lot.. Well it was worth it? You decided. So do,you like the new way of writing? Hopefully and please tell me if you do and give me feedback please! :D means a lot and helps me write better! More feedback means quicker updates and better writing! :)

-ValinNight


	7. Chapter 7

It's time. - Chapter 7

**Sorcerer magazine Is asking who will he settle down with? He has 6 people he loves, who will he choose? He can't decide, so he takes them all! Harem.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Natsu..." <strong>

"O.. crap.." Natsu said as he entered the Fairy Tail guild hall and stepped right in front of a very, VERY pissed Erza Scarlet.

"Well, I've got something to go do, bye!" Natsu said as he attempted to leave Fairy Tail but a very strong hand grabbed his shoulder and squeezed.

"Erza.." Natsu said painfully from Erza squeezing his shoulder.

"Punishment time!" is all Erza said before Natsu felt insane amounts of pain.

* * *

><p>"This day can't get any worse." Natsu said as he walked down the street from the Fairy Tail guild hall. Erza was pregnant and her emotions were very "fucked up" as Natsu put it.<p>

In the last day Erza had been in a very bad mood. It wasn't her fault, she was pregnant so it wasn't like she could do anything. From yelling, screaming, pulling, kicking, and attacking Erza basically had been abusing him during the day and making love at night. It confused Natsu very much.

But what was worse was that Erza was even more in a bad mood today. Natsu had spent the night at Ultear's house and not at his own house. Because of it Erza was extremely pissed. So when he arrived at Fairy Tail that day Erza punished him, it was the worst beating he ever had by Erza. It was defiantly gonna leave a few marks. As he continued to walk down the street Natsu heard someone.

"Hey Natsu. Long time no see." a random man said to Natsu as he was on the way home to his new home he bought recently for the two new children on the way.

"Jellal?" Natsu said as he looked up to see the blue haired man with the weird tattoo over his right eye. He was wearing a black hood to hide his identity and wearing black pants and a black sleeve shirt.

"Natsu? Everything alright? You looked tired and hurt." Jellal said as he looked at him.

"It's offical, I must of pissed off Mavis some how..This day just got worse to the extreme!" Natsu said in his head as he stared at Jellal.

"Natsu... Natsu.." Jellal said as he waved his hand in front of Natsu's face to make him pay attention.

"Uh.. yeah everything's alright. What brings you to Magnolia. Thought the wizard council was still after you?" Natsu asked as he knew he was going to dread the answer. "most likely about Erza.." Natsu thought as he was guessing what Jellal was here for.

"Actually I was passing by and wanted to see if Erza was around. The last time I talked to her on the lacrima device she was all to sweet to be her normal self. So as I knew I was passing by I was going to see whats wrong and probably ask her out for lunch." Jellal said as he explained his reasoning.

As Natsu heard his reason he started to think. "One, Oww.. thinking hurts. Two, damn it! Does that mean Erza still has feelings for Jellal!? Did Erza lie to me? There's no way Jellal would ask Erza on a date, he's to shy. Only Erza would of made him. Three, why in the hell am I thinking. This is Erza's mess she can deal with!"

"Uhh earlier she was in the guild hall. So probably you can find her there." Natsu answered Jellal.

"Alright thanks Natsu!" Jellal said as he went off in the direction of Fairy Tail.

"Hey Erza. Please don't tell me you still have feelings for him." Natsu said in his head as he looked up in the sky of the cold January day.

* * *

><p>Boom! Natsu slammed the door open and the slammed it shut as he entered his home.<p>

As Natsu entered the new house it had boxs all over but it was coming along. As you entered the house from the front door you walked into the living room. The living room had a nice fire place, two couches in front of it, a few not hung pictures by the walls, and a small table In between the tables.

To the side of the living there was a door that led to the kitchen. It was a full side size with everything that was needed to cook. All the cabinets were made out of wood with a nice white tile on the floor. On the other side of the living room was a staircase that led too 3 rooms upstairs and a bathroom. One room was the master room and the other two rooms were going to be the nursery and play room for the kids. Mirajane was decorating them.

"Natsu?" Mirajane said as she looked up from her book she was reading. Mirajane was curled up with a blanket on the couch as she kept her self warm from the winter cold outside.

"She had asked for a few days off from work to help organize the new house, but most likely she's laying down for a break." Natsu thought as he saw Mirajane.

"Everything alright?" Mirajane then asked as she saw that Natsu was in a bad mood and still had a few bandages from Erza's beating.

"Yeah.. and hey I didn't know you would be around. Thought you were still out shopping for somethings?" Nastu answered Mirajane and then asked Mirajane a question.

"Went shopping half day, then came home to start unpacking things, and then I got really tired." Mirajane said then smiled at him.

Natsu walked over to Mirajane. He then sat down next to her and placed Mirajanes head on his lap in place of her pillow that Natsu had moved.

"Mm.. much warmer." Mirajane said as she curled up once again but using Natsu as her warmth and pillow.

"So.. start talking.." Mirajane said as she looked up at Natsu from were she was resting her head in his lap.

"Jellal." was all Natsu said.

"Thought he was still running away from the magic council. Also why bring him name up?" Mirajane asked Natsu.

"On my way home I met him again, he was asking about Erza..." Natsu said as he stared off into space.

"You know Erza won't leave you..." Mirajane said as she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

"Yeah.. I should know that, but I still got a bad feeling about it.."

"Hm.. well let me help you get rid of that feeling and give you a different feeling." Mirajane said as she sat up.

"and what feeling is that?"

"Pleasure." Mirajane said and then claimed Natsu's lips with her own.

"Hm.. your right this feelings better." Natsu said as he broke there kiss and then kissed Mirajane again and let Mirajane's tongue access to explore into his mouth.

They continued to kiss as long as they could till there lack of air forced them apart. Though it didnt last long as Mirajane got up and started heading to the stairs.

"Hey." Mirajane said and made Natsu look at her.

Mirajane then walked up two of the steps lifted up her normal dress and pulled her panties down.

"If you want this body to fuck, then come get me." Mirajane said as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground. She then undid the clasp of her bra and took it off. She was now filled naked on the stairs and in a great position for Natsu to fuck her hard.

Natsu then smiled to her and walked up to her. As Natsu walked up to her on the stairs, Mirajane pushed her legs apart so Natsu could see her sex easily.

When Natsu saw Mirajanes sex his mouth hung open and he quickly pulled off his jacket, shirt, trousers, and boxers. Natsu then brought his face up to Mirajane's sex and stuck his tongue into her as much as he could.

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned his name as he continued to use his tongue to play with her.

Natsu continued to lick and tongue fuck Mirajane's sex as much as he could. "let your juices flow." Natsu said as he was trying to make Mirajane cum. Natsu then stuck his finger into her sex and continued to lick her sex.

"Natsu... Natsu!" Mirajane moaned Natsu's name repeatedly as she felt Natsu's finger continue to push deep into and pull out in a fast motion.

"Natsuuuu!" Mirajane went straight over her edge of her climax as she couldn't hold her self back. As she moaned in blistful pleasure Natsu switched his finger for his tongue as he licked up her juices.

One Natsu was finished he started to kiss her sex and then kissed upwards toward her breasts. As his kisses rose he stopped at her know growing larger by day hard stomach. Natsu kissed Mirajanes stomach and smiled her.

Mirajane let out a smile giggle at Natsu's action.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked as he saw Mirajane laugh.

"You really can't wait, can you?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she looked at him and her baby that was still growing inside of her.

"Not really. I can't wait to hold him or her." Natsu said and he smiled and kissed her stomach again.

"Alright, but focus of me for right know? Something of mine is hungry for something of yours." Mirajane said as she pointed at a very large erection Natsu was sporting.

Natsu laughed a few seconds then positioned his member at her entrance of her sex.

"Ready?" Natsu asked Mirajane as she looked at him and nodded.

"Ready and take out all of your anger on me. Ok?" Mirajane said.

"Mhm." Natsu said then slowly let Mirajane's sex envelope his member.

"Mirajane.." Natsu moaned a her name as a whisper as he felt Mirajanes tight walls wrap around his member and bring pleasure to himself.

"Soo.. good!" Mirajane moaned as she adjusted to Natsu's member and prepared herself.

Mirajane smiled at Natsu and Natsu then started to reliese all his anger into Mirajane.

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" Mirajane moaned as Natsu thruster as fast and as much as he could into her.

"I can't even control what I'm saying and doing.. I never thought sex on the stairs would feel so good!" Mirajane said to herself as the pleasure went through her mind and made her mind into mush.

Mirajane continued to get pounded into as she was fucked on the stairs by Natsu.

"Mira..!" Natsu moaned as he wasn't going to be able to hold himself back.

"Cum!" Mirajane screamed at Natsu and still having her brain mush.

"Mirajane!"

"Natsu!"

Natsu and Mirajane cummed togeather as they held each other.

"Mm.. bring me to my bed please before you leave." Mirajane said as she wanted a nap and knew Natsu wasn't going to take a nap with her.

Natsu kissed Mirajane on her forehead and picked her up bridal style. He brought her to there bedroom and undid the covers. Natsu then placed her In the bed and wrapped her up in the covers. By the time Natsu finished Mirajane was out cold.

For a while Natsu stared at Mirajanes sleeping form. He then kissed her on her forehead and turned off the lights. On the way downstairs Natsu grabbed his discarded clothing and got dressed. Once dressed he grabbed Mirajanes discarded clothing and threw them in the hamper in the bathroom upstaits. Natsu then went down stairs and sat down on the couch were he found Mirajane reading earlier.

"Erza.. Jellal.. that bastard if he does anything to her I swear to god I'll rip his head off.. No.. Erza would kill me if I did that. But.. If he hurts Erza then she might lose the baby.. No. Erza can take care of her self. No.. I need to protect her.. God damn it!" Natsu thought to his self and hopeing the weird feeling about Jellal was gone, but it wasn't.

Natsu got up from were he was sitting and left his home to go punch something. Natsu went thought Magnolia to the forest where he used to live. When he got to a part of the forest that was missing trees and there was a creater in the ground he stopped.

"Damn.. I haven't been here in a long whole. Well atleast that's a good thing." Natsu said as he looked around.

Natsu then went to the middle of the creator and clenched his fist. He summoned his fire around his fist and struck the ground as hard as he could. He repeated his self and struck the ground again with his other hand. He kept repeating over and over again. As he did the punches the creator became bigger and bigger and dust from the ground rose into the air.

"Man.." Natsu muttered to himself as he was breathing hard. As he looked around he saw the creator was know deeper. "Well atleast there's nothing around." Natsu said out loud and started making his way back to Magnolia.

As he made his way out of the forest and at the edge of Magnolia he saw Ultear.

"Hey Ultear!" Natsu said as he waved his hand at her.

"Ahh there you are!" she said and she grabbed him and hugged him.

"Hey.. you ok?"

"Yes I am, what about you? I saw you walking towards the forest and by the time I went after you, you were long gone." Ultear said as she held hands with him.

"Just blowing off some steam." Natsu said as he smiled at her and started walking towards his house.

"What for and whats got you so worked up?"

"Jellal and Erza." Natsu said as he looked at her.

Ultear stopped dead in her tracks. "Jellal? Whys he around?" Ultear said as she looked at Natsu with a worrying eye.

"He was passing by so he wanted to go see Erza." Natsu said.

"Crap! We need to get to Erza know!" Ultear screamed at Natsu and started running towards Fairy Tail.

"W-what.. why? What's wrong, what's Jellal going to do?!" Natsu almost accidentally screamed at Ultear.

Ultear looked at Natsu and said "Jellal loves Erza. He is going to try take Erza from you. That's whys he's probably here. There is no reason why Jellal should be passing by Magnolia."

* * *

><p>Dun! Dun! Dunnnn! What's going to happen?! Will Erza leave Natsu for Jellal or will Natsu and Ultear be able to there in time?! Will see in chapter 8!<p>

Also sorry for the short chapter, was going to make this longer but I really wanted to end it where I ended it at :D but I can promise you that there will be another chapter this week! :) I'm working on a Retell of Fairy Tail chapter (other story) atm, once that is written which should be by Wednesday then I can work on the next one and hopefully get out by the end of the week! :D Also as you see in the story, i've started adding line breakers in the story. :)

-ValinNight


	8. Chapter 8

**It's time. - chapter 8**

**Sorcerer magazine Is asking who will he settle down with? He has 6 people he loves, who will he choose? He can't decide, so he takes them all! Harem.**

Please read the whole chapter before you do anything. There's a very big twist in this chapter. But I promise you, you will all love it! :)

* * *

><p>As they ran people were blurring by, everything was quiet, and they were focused on one thing. To get to Erza. "I will not lose her!" Natsu said in his head as he ran faster and faster.<p>

With Ultear slightly behind him he ran faster. Faster then he ever had. The moon gave him the light to run and dodge things but in some ways it was to much light for what was to come.

As Natsu turned the corner towards Fairy Tail he saw something he never wanted to see. Jellal was kissing Erza.

"W-what.. no..." Natsu said as he put his hand against the wall and wanted to cry. "Erza... no... She wouldn't do this... but why?" Natsu asked himself as he continued to watch Erza make out with Jellal.

"Nats-." Ultear said as she finnaly caught up to Natsu. She then looked at Jellal and Erza kissing.

"B-but I thought... No.. Damn you Jellal!" Ultear screamed but still quiet enough so Jellal couldn't hear.

"Natsu.. I'm sorry. Come on let's head to the park or something. You shouldn't be here." Ultear said as she tried to comfort her lover.

"B-but.." Natsu kept saying as Ultear pulled Natsu away. As she started to walk away she noticed something weird. Erza was wearing her armour and she no longer had a baby bump.. "weird.. something's up.." Ultear said in her as she tryed her hardest to comfort Natsu.

Ultear pulled Natsu for a few minutes until they reached a small park with a few benches under a tree and a few lamp posts.

"Natsu.." Ultear said as she sat down and Natsu basically collapsed right next to her. She saw he was fighting to hold back his tears. "after he's done being sad, things will be interesting. There's going to be a fight..." Ultear thought as she looked at Natsu in this state.

"Natsu... what happened?"

Ultear looked up to see Kagura looking at Natsu who was just laying down motionless on Ultear's lap.

"Erza is what happened.. She was kissing with Jellal." Ultear said and then ran her hand thought Natsu silky pink hair.

"What!" Kagura almost screamed.

"Kagura, do me a favor and grab Mirajane. She can help a lot with this situation." Ultear asked Kagura.

"Sure.. I'll be right back.. Hang on Natsu, will help you. I promise!" Kagura said as she kissed Natsu's forehead and ran towards Natsu's new house.

* * *

><p>As Kagura got to Natsu's house the first thing she noticed was all the lights were off and the door was still unlocked.<p>

"Jeez. Neither of them learn to lock the door?" Kagura said outload as she looked around for Mirajane.

"Natsu?"

Kagura looked up to see a naked Mirajane. "Well I see you baby is growing well." Kagura said as she then saw Mirajane belly much more inflated then last time.

"Kagura!" Mirajane said as she quickly grabbed a cloth from somewheree and covered her self.

"Sorry!" Mirajane said as she went to the wall and turned on the Lacrima light.

"Good your around. Get dressed and lets go!" Kagura said as she say down to wait.

"Go where?" Mirajane asked as she stared at Kagura.

"To Natsu and Ultear. There's a problem. They were walking around and accidentally walked into Erza and Jellal making out." Kagura said in a worrying tone.

"WHAT?!" Mirajane screamed and ran up stairs.

In the matter of minutes Mirajane came running down the stairs wearing her regular pink dress and regular day to day clothing.

"Hey don't go so fast. You don't want trip and lose your child." Kagura said as by the time she got up Mirajane was opening the door and starting to sprint out.

Kagura quickly ran after her, though she was laughing a little bit. She knew Mirajane had no idea where Natsu was with Ultear.

"Hey Mira!" Ultear screamed.

"What we need to get to Natsu!" Mirajane screamed back as she ran and past people.

"You have no idea where your going. Your going the wrong way!" Kagura screamed as she slowed down to turn around.

"O.." Mirajane said as she slowed down and turned around. She then ran the opposite way she was running earlier.

* * *

><p>By the time Mirajane and Kagura got to Natsu it had been 10minutes. When they arrived Mirajane saw Natsu laying his head on Ultears lap while he just had a blank face. No happy smile, no happiness, just sadness.<p>

"Natsu..." Mirajane said once she saw Natsu and ran up to him. Mirajane then kissed Natsu on his head and ran her hand through his hair.

"He's just been staring up in the sky, probably has tons of things running through his head." Ultear said as she looked at Mirajane.

"Damn it! I never thought Erza would do that." Mirajane said as she looked around.

"Well you might be right..."

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked as she was also curios.

"When I saw Jellal and Erza kissing something was off. Erza was wearing her armour and her baby bump was gone..." Ultear said as she looked at Mirajane and Kagura.

"What..? Then do you think that wasn't her?" Mirajane asked Ultear

"Who wasn't me?"

"Erza!" Ultear, Mirajane, and Kagura said.

"Yes? I saw you all over here, so I came over. Why are you all here this late at night? Also what's wrong with Natsu." Erza asked as she looked at Natsu who was now sitting up looking at Erza.

"So confused..." Natsu said.

"Yeah.. So this just got weird.." Ultear said as she looked at Erza's armor and belly.

"Ok... let's all think this through..." Mirajane said as she know looked at everyone and saw everyone was confused.

"Ok, well then first. Jellal is around." Kagura said to start it off.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN JELLAL IS AROUND?" Erza screamed.

"Yeah.. Also when Natsu and me were having a nice walk we ended up walking in on you and Jellal making out.." Ultear said to Erza but left the fact that her and Natsu were looking for her.

"Wait! What?! I've never kissed Jellal before!" Erza screamed as she was now also confused.

"The weird fact was you were wearing armour and had no baby bump.." Ultear said.

"W-what? Look!" Erza said and lifted her shirt up. Everyone saw the baby bump which was surprisingly bigger then Mirajane's baby bump.

"Hm.. your bigger then Mirajanes. But even so.. this confirms it. Something is going on." Kagura said as she looked at Erza's stomach.

"Of course mine is bigger, I'm better then her."

"He-" Mirajane was about to scream at Erza but was stopped by Natsu.

Natsu then grabbed Erza and kissed her on her lips. "I believe you. You wouldn't lie." Natsu then said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Thank-you." Erza said and hugged Natsu.

"Ok.. with that cleared up, we have one last thing I think." Mirajane said as she smiled at Natsu, Erza, and Kagura.

"Jellal." Natsu said as he cracked his nuckles.

"Jellal.." Erza also said as she cracked her nuckles but then got stopped by Natsu.

"Sorry. You know the deal. You can't fight." Natsu said as he put his hand on Erza's.

"B-but.." Erza said and looked at Ultear and Kagura for support.

"Nope, this is Natsu's, mine, and Kagura's fight. You and Mirajane are pregnant, you can't fight." Ultear said as she pointed to Erza and Mirajane on the last part.

"Head home. I'll see you in a few hours when we're done with Jellal." Natsu said as he kissed Erza and Mirajane on there cheeks and left with Ultear and Kagura.

"Part of this city is gonna get destroyed isn't it?" Mirajane asked as she saw Natsu walk off.

"Yup, though I can let it slide this time.." Erza said as watched Natsu walk away then she turned around and started heading home.

* * *

><p>"Well look who it is.." Ultear said as her, Natsu, and Kagura walked up to Jellal who was walking around town.<p>

"Um.. Hey? Why do you all look pissed?" Jellal said as sweat started to drop down his face.

"That was a nice of you what you did when me and Ultear were walking around..." Natsu said as he lit his hands on fire.

"Yeah.. is there a problem with me kissing my girlfriend?" Jellal asked Natsu.

"Yeah there is. Erza's mine and I know that wasn't the real her." Natsu said as spat at Jellal's face.

"Crap. He didn't fall for the trap..." Jellal said in his head as he looked at a pissed Dragon, Ice Mage, and Knight.

"Um... Well.. Uh.. Bye!" Jellal said and ran as fast as he could.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu said as he stood in place and sent out a stream of fire at Jellal.

"Gahh!" Natsu, Ultear, and Kagura all heard from a distance.

"Should we go after him?" Kagura asked Natsu as she saw him just staring in the direction Jellal ran.

"If you want you can, but I'm heading home. It's been a exhausting day.." Natsu said with a yawn.

"Sadly your day isn't over. I highly doubt Erza is just gonna let you not do something to her before of what happened..." Ultear said with her checks going slightly red.

"Yeah most probably though she is into some kinky things." Natsu said with a laugh.

"Ooo how so? From what I heard from Erza, Mirajane loves been tied up while you fuck her." Ultear said with a evil smile as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's arm.

"Night you two. I would join you but I'm leaving sometime tommorrow and can't afford being tired." Kagura said as she waved good-bye to Natsu and Ultear.

"Bye Kagura, I love you!" Natsu said with his tradition smile.

"I love you to Natsu!" Kagura said back and left.

"So what kind of kinky thing are we going to do tonight with Mirajane and Erza." Ultear asked Natsu.

"You will see, if your joining your doing them. That's Erza's rule so prepare your ass." Natsu said with a smirk

"Okay- Wait what?! My ass, don't tell me..-" Ultear started to say the got caught off my Natsu.

"Erza loves me fucking her ass doggy style." is all Natsu said and walked home in silence with a very red faced Ultear.

* * *

><p>As Natsu and Ultear arrived at Natsu's house they both sighed. They entered the house and luckily most of the lights were still home. They locked the door behind them and started to head up stairs. Though they were quickly greeted by a very passionate hug by Erza.<p>

"Good, you have returned! Took you long enough!" Erza said as she hugged Natsu. As Natsu hugged Erza he could already feel what Erza was in her white silk robe she wore.

"So.. Ultear is gonna join us tonight, you still going to perform" Natsu asked Erza as he looked at her.

"I don't see why not. Meow." Erza said as she even made the meow word very soft like a kitten.

"Meow...? Wait don't tell me.." Ultear started so say but got caught off as Erza let her robe off. Underneith the robe Erza was wearing something very daring. A tight white thong. A white lingerie bra that barely covered her nipples of her breast. A pair of white cat ears. A pair of white high heels. And most daring of all was a white cat tail, but it wasn't tied to her. The other end was a butt plug.

"My god.. and here I thought I loved weird sex. Really never expected something of this of you Erza." Ultear said with her mouth wide open.

"O, the shows only beggining." Mirajane said as she walked out of her's, Natsu's, and Erza's room. Mirajane was also wearing something daring like Erza. She was wearing a black thong. A black lingerie bra like Erza which barely covered her breast, but did cover her nipple. Demon ears on her head. Also like Erza she wore a tail which other end was a butt plug. But Mirajanes tail was more of a demon tail. It was curled up behind her with the end looking like a arrow.

"So Ultear, want to borrow one of our outfits. It will be a treat for Natsu to see us all three in things so daring." Mirajane said with a demon smile as she went up to Ultear and rested her hands in her shoulders.

"W-what... fine, ill try.. but only for Natsu!" Ultear said as she looked at Natsu and agreed with Mirajane's way.

"I'll be right back with Ultear, Erza. Give him a nice dance or something to keep him having fun." Mirajane said as Ultear followed her into her room.

"Natsuuuuu. Meow." Erza said with a long u at the end of his name. "Why don't you sit down so you can enjoy you self..Meow. Erza said as she walked around Natsu.

"Alright.." Natsu said as he already knew we're this was going.

As Natsu sat down on a nearby chair Erza quickly got on top of him. She right away started grinding on his now very hard part.

"Mmm... Meow." Erza said as she moaned from the grinding.

As Erza continued to grind on Natsu, Natsu put his hand in Erza's cheek and deeply kissed her. As they kissed they let there tongues explore into each others mouth.

"You know I said give him a dance or entertainment. I didn't say to start without us." Mirajane said as she left her room and watched Natsu and Erza make out.

"Yeah.. c-couldn't wait for us huh? Purr." Ultear said shyly because what she was wearing.

"Hey..-" Natsu started to say something back but got his breath taken away when he looked at Ultear.

"Oo.. that one fits you! When Mirajane and my bellies started growing a few of our outfits were to small for us." Erza said as she looked at Ultear and then got up off Natsu.

"W-well h-how do I-I look? Purr" Ultear said as he stumbled over some of her words. Ultear even added in a purr for Natsu.

"I, I, I,-" Natsu tried saying something but couldn't because of what Ultear wore. Ultear wore something similar to Mirajane and Erza. A orange thong, a orange lingerie bra, and orange tiger ears. She also wore orange heels and a orange tail which was like Mirajane and Erza's which was a butt plug.

"So how does the tail feel?" Erza asked as she went behind Ultear and gave it a nice tug and pushed It back in.

"Mmm.. weird but nice... Purr..." Ultear shyly said as she had enjoyed Erza pulling on her tail.

"Good.. Soon your going to have something even bigger in the same hole..." Erza whispered in Ultear ear. Ultear's cheek started going red at the thought.

"Once your used to it, it will feel amazing. Now only one of us here still has to much clothing.." Mirajane said and then looked at Natsu.

"So? What you going to do about it?" Natsu said with a smirk as he teased Mirajane.

"Easy. Your my dragon and you know when pets do bad things they need pushiment.." Mirajane said as she picked up a spiked collar and chain from a near by table.

"I hope you do realize I'm no-." Natsu tryed to say he wasn't going to let Mirajane put that on him easily but got stopped as Ultear went up to him and kissed him on his lips.

As Natsu kissed Ultear, Mirajane walked behind Natsu who was still sitting in the chair and put the spiked collar on his neck.

"Like I said your my dragon." Mirajane whispered in Natsu's ear as he kissed Ultear.

"Hmm.. let's start in our room." Erza said as she went up to the chain and forcefully pulled on it.

"Gah!" Natsu said as he got yanked out of his kiss with Ultear and pulled towards his room.

"Let it begin!" Mirajane said as she followed Natsu and Erza into there room with Ultear behind her.

The first thing Erza did was get on the end with the chain and sit up. She rested her head on the headboard of the bead and pulled Natsu with the chain to her. Erza then grabbed Natsu's collar and pushed his head into her very wet sex.

"Start." is all Erza said as she pointed at her sex. Natsu quickly got to work as he moved Erza's thong to the side and dove his tongue into her sex.

"Mmm...Meowwww.." Erza said as she started to moan as Natsu licked and sucked on her sex. As Erza was feeling pleasures by Natsu, Mirajane and Ultear went up to Natsu's waist and undid his belt. They then pulled his pants and boxers down as he slightly lifted his waist up so the girls could undo his clothing. Once his pants and boxes were gone Natsu stopped giving attention to Erza's sex and took his shirt off.

"Lay down, Erza switch positions. I'm hungry for some meat." Mirajane said as she gave a few orders.

"Mm.. only because I'm getting my pleasure.." Erza said as she got up. She waited for Natsu to lay down on the bed and quickly got on top of him. Erza sat on Natsu's face to let him go back at her.

As Erza was pleasured by Natsu, Mirajane brought her self up to Natsu's piece of meat between his legs.

"Mm..." Mirajane said as she slowly stroked Natsu's erection which was hard.

Mirajane then took Natsu's dick in her mouth and started to bob her head. Ultear didn't stand around and let them get all the fun, she quickly went were Mirajane's head was at and started to suck and play with Natsu's balls.

As Mirajane sucked on Natsu she could feel Natsu try to force more of his length down her mouth. "He wants more.." Mirajane said in her head as she felt Natsu.

"Well it needs to get lubed before he gives it to Ultear and Erza. So I'll lube it up." Mirajane said as she smiled and crawled onto Natsu and before getting to Natsu she took her thong off. Mirajane then positioned her sex over Natsu's dick and let it sink into her.

"Natsuuu..." Mirajane moaned Natsu's name as his dick penetrated Mirajane's dripping sex.

"Hot.." Ultear said as she placed her hand at her sex and started to rub it. She stayed were she was as she watched Natsu's dick come out and go into Mirajane's sex.

"Mm... I don't think I can take this much longer.. I was already so wet and hot." Mirajane said she felt her climax coming.

"Fuck.. Fuck.. Fuck!" Mirajane looked at Erza and saw she wasn't the only one who's climax was going to hit any second.

"Bet I can cum before you!" Mirajane said as she looked Erza straight in her eyes as Natsu continued to lick and suck on Erza's sex.

"Noo.." Erza moaned as she saw Mirajane's face change into a face of pleasure and she then heard what she didn't want.

"Natsuuu!" Mirajane moaned her lovers name as her climax hit.

"Natsu.. faster please! I can't take this!" Erza said as she was at the tip before her climax hit.

"Natsuuu!" Erza went over and her climax started as Natsu pushed as much of his tongue inside of her.

As Natsu let Erza and Mirajane calm down from there climax, Natsu sat up and rested his head against the headboard of the bed.

"So Ultear.. you ready to try it?" Natsu asked as he looked at Ultear.

"B-because you asked, I'll try. Just go slow. This is going to be my first time." Ultear said as she shyly brought her self up to Natsu. Once she got up to Natsu she straddled him.

"Alright I'm going to pull it out. Fast or slowly?" Natsu asked as he grabbed her tail which part of it was lodged up her ass.

"Just pull it out. I can't care." Ultear said as she then rested her head in Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu gripped her orange tiger tail and started to slowly pull it out slowly, inch by inch.

"Tease!" Ultear said as she felt Natsu slowly pulled her tail out of her ass.

"Just trying to be nice.." Natsu said as he finished pulling the tail out of her ass and then dropped it on the floor. Natsu then positioned Ultear and had her ass over his dick which was still lubed from Mirajane.

"Ready?" Natsu asked Ultear.

"Yes, just slowl-." Ultear didn't get to finish her sentence as she felt her ass start to get penetrated by Natsu's dick.

"This, this feels weird but good?" Ultear said in a confused tone.

"It's going to for the first time. Only the first few minutes." Erza said as she watched Natsu's dick sink into Ultear's ass.

Once Natsu's full length was inside of Ultear, Natsu waited for Ultear to be ready.

"Weird... why does this feel good!?" Ultear said as she inched her self up and let it slide back into her.

"Go.. Dragon go!" Ultear moaned as she started to like the feeling of Natsu's dick inside of her ass.

"Alright!" Natsu said as she grabbed Ultear by her waist and started to pump into Ultear's ass.

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" Ultear moaned her lovers name as he fiercely pumped faster into her.

"She won't last long.." Mirajane said in a quiet tone as she saw how Ultear was speaking.

"Who ever does on there first time?" Erza said and laughed.

"I don't understand your fucking my ass but I feel like I'm going to cum?" Ultear said as she was fucked in her ass by Natsu.

"I can't.. No.. I don't want it to end! Natsuuu!" Ultear tried to stop her climax from coming but it was useless.

"Damn it! So tight!" Natsu said as he wrapped her arms around Ultear and fucked her ass as quickly as he could.

"Ultear!" Natsu said Ultear's name as he moaned and started to cum inside of her ass.

"Damn. 0/0/1 for tonight so far." Mirajane said as she counted up the times they each could make Natsu cum.

"My.. My..." Ultear kept repeating her self as Natsu pulled out of her and let lay back on the bed. As Natsu pulled out of her his cum started to seep out of her ass.

"Mm.. It's still big. So I guess its my turn." Eza said as she scooted her self over to the side of the bed and got on her legs and hands.

"Doggy style for tonight I see." Natsu said as she got up off the bed and walked up behind Erza.

"Fuck me hard.. I've been a very bad girl.." Erza said as she gave Natsu a puppy dog face look.

"Your right you have been.." Natsu said as he grabbed Erza's cat tail and forcefully pulled it out in one pull.

"Fuckk..!" Erza said out loud as the tail left her ass.

"Mm.. If your going to do that then you better fuck her good!" Mirajane said as she recovered and grabbed Natsu's chain and pulled him straight beside Erza.

"Now show me! Fuck Erza's ass and make it white!" Mirajane said in a demon smile.

"You forgot about yourself.." Erza said before she was moved slightly by Natsu. Erza pulled Mirajane to her and slid her tongue into Mirajane sex.

"Mm.. You still taste like Natsu." Erza said as she continued to dive into Mirajane's sex.

"Fuck!" Erza moaned as she felt Natsu enter her.

"Mmmmmmm..." Erza moaned in silence as Mirajane tightened her thighs to stop her from talking.

"Come on Natsu. Fuck her hard! Fuck that ass of hers till it's red and raw, make it yours." Mirajane said as she cheered on Natsu to fuck Ezra harder.

"Mmm!" Erza moaned again as Natsu sped up and went harder on her ass.

"My god.. how does he have that much energy?" Ultear said as she was still laying down but now playing with Natsu's cum which was still leaked out of her ass.

"Fuckkk! I can't hold it!" Erza broke free from Mirajane's sex and screamed as her climax hit her hard.

"Natsuuuuu!"

"Erza!" Natsu couldn't hold back as Erza squeezed his dick tighter then even Ultears.

"Natsu.. sheesh you filled my ass to the brim." Erza said as she watched Natsu take his dick out of her and his cum right away dripped down her ass.

"Tired.." Natzu said as he grabbed a pillow that was thrown to the side and laid down on the bed next to Ultear who was barely awake.

"I'll agree. Bed time." Mirajane said as she yawned and climbed onto Natsu. She then undid his collar and chain. Then she rested her head on Natsu's chest and started to fall asleep on top of him.

Erza after recovering, pulled her self to the empty side next to Natsu and rested her head on Natsu's pillow.

"I love you Erza, Mirajane, and Ultear!" Natsu said as he fell asleep.

"I love you Natsu." Erza said as she smiled and fell asleep

"I love you Natsu." Mirajane said and she nested her head on Natsu's chest and fell asleep on top of him.

"I love you Natsu." Ultear said as she enjoyed the night and wanted more of these nights.

* * *

><p>Holy longggg! Well you wanted a long chapter! So here one is! I hope you all enjoyed the twist in this chapter! Also about the lemon. I wanted to try something new, so I tried it. Goodbad? You tell me. :p I hope you all enjoyed no the final of this small part of Jellal will be next chapter. The fight that you all want I bet will happen. Gf Jellal!

Also I'm going to be doing a lot of watching and reading Fairy Tail this weekend! :D I got parts 6, 7, and 8 of Fairy Tail DVD/Blue Ray also I got Fairy Tail manga book 1-3 :D

Also lastly Thank-You for all the reviewers last chapter! It made me happy and want to write faster and longer chapters for all of you! :D

-ValinNight

Few things I wanted to answer by reviewers-

Mamara-

Don't worry! I don't like NaLu or Jerza so u will,never see these parings ever in my stories! ;D

-ValinNight


	9. Chapter 9

It's Time chapter 9

Sorcerer magazine Is asking who will he settle down with? He has 6 people he loves, who will he choose? He can't decide, so he takes them all! Harem.

* * *

><p>As he woke, the beginning of the sun streamed through the window. The sky was already switching its color from the dark night to the reddish morning sunrise.<p>

"Time to go.." Natsu said as he silently yawned and tried to get out of the bed without waking any of his lovers.

Natsu quickly got dressed in his regular clothing and silently tip toed out of the room. He silently waked down the stairs not making any noise and left his home.

"Jellal where are you?" Natsu said to no one in particular as he sniffed the air.

"Found you.." Natsu said and started running in the direction of where he smelled Jellal.

* * *

><p>"So where do you want to get your ass kicked?" Natsu asked.<p>

"What...crap!" Jellal said as he walked out of the hotel and saw Natsu waiting for him. He looked up and saw the sun rise has already happened and the sun was know in the sky. The white clouds were already rolling through and a fight was being about to start between him and Natsu.

"Should of known this would happen. Fine, let get to some place with not many people." Jellal said as he sighed as he should of known this fight was going to happen.

They walked for 10 minutes before they arrived at a empty clearing. There were only a few people around and the houses looked like they were abandoned.

"This place looks good." Jellal said as he stopped in the middle of the brick circle.

"Yeah.. It should work." Natsu said as he lit his hands on fire.

"Heavenly Beams!" Jellal said as he shot out a magic light beam at Natsu.

Natsu easily dodged it and then started his own attack. " Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu sent out a stream of fire at Jellal and he also easily dodged.

"Heh.. Looks like I'm going to have to be serious from the beggining." Natsu said and then lit how whole body on fire.

"Of course.. The same here. You being a S-Class Wizard proves that." Jellal said and got in a fighting stance.

"Meteor!" Jellal said and turned into a arrow of light magic and shot off.

At the first swoop Jellal did and Natsu, Natsu dodged it with no time to react.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu smashed his hand into the arrow that was right by his it body.

"Gahh!" Jellal screamed as Natsu's fist hit Jellal. "Damn.. He isn't playing around.." Jellal said in his head as he looked at Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" Natsu pushed forward and went to hit Jellal with his Elbow.

"Heavenly Arrows!" Jellal dodged Natsu's attack and launched his self into the air and launched light arrows at Natsu.

"Not going to happen!" Natsu said as he dodged them but still got slashed on his side by them as they were to close.

Boom!

Out of no where a girl with pink hair hit Natsu on his and smashed him in the ground.

"Meredy? What are you doing here? This isn't your fight!" Jellal said as Meredy kept hitting Natsu but Natsu has put his hands up to defend himself.

"You've done nothing wrong and Natsu's hurting you! Look at yourself. Your bleeding!" Meredy screaming as she kept hitting Natsu but not doing much damage.

"Mmm... that's feels nice..HUH?" Meredy said as she felt great pleasure at her sex. She looked down to see someone hands in her panties.

"Mm.. your right it does feel good, though it feels better when it's a man doing it to you."

Meredy looked behind her to see Ultear standing there with her arms wrapped around her.

"W-what a-are you doing mmmmm here mmmm." Meredy said as she moaned from Ultear playing with her.

"You tend to do stupid things. Even if I told you to stop defending Jellal you wouldn't. So the best way to stop you is by doing this. Now lets move so these boys can finish there fight, I'll keep pleasuring you if your truly want. Also when I woke up I couldn't find Natsu, so I went looking for him." Ultear said as she started pulling Meredy off Natsu and to the side. Once Meredy and Ultear were at the side Ultear started playing with Meredy who was moaning in pleasure.

"There.. mm.. not fighting... mmm." Meredy said as she looked at Jellal and Natsu staring to them and not moving from there spot.

"Hello? Aren't you to going to fight?!" Ultear screamed at them

"Maybe later, watching you two is better." Natsu said as he sat up and looked at Meredy and Jellal.

"I have to agree with Natsu at this. This is better.." Jellal said as he stared at them.

"Men..." Ultear said as she took her hand out of Meredy's panties and stood up. She then grabbed Meredy by her shirt and started dragging her somewhere. "I'll see you at home Natsu." Ultear said as she started walking to his house as she dragged Meredy.

"Well that was nice..." Natsu said as he snapped out strains at Ultear.

"I agree, let's finish this then." Jellal said.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Heavenly Blast!"

Both attacks hit each other at max force and blew up.

"Shit..!" Natsu said as the blast hit him and knocked him into a building.

"Wasn't expecting this!" Jellal said as the blast also knocked him into a building.

"Oww.." Natsu said as he got up from the rubble. "Alright.. Hopefully that-." Natsu started to say but something grabbed him.

"Ugh.. that hurt.. So where is-." Jellal started to say before he also got grabbed.

"BRATS!" a very pissed large man said.

"Master Makarov... O crap.." Natsu said as he knew he was in big trouble now.

"Were doomed..." Jellal said as he saw the pissed guild master.

"What do you have to say for your selves? Do you know how much this will cost?!" Master Makrov screamed.

"Uhhh well you see-." Natsu said.

"We were just having a friendly spar! Right buddy?!" Jellal said as he interrupted Natsu.

"Right.. Now why are you here Jellal? The magic council is still after you. And you Natsu. You've got two pregnant women you need to take care of! You shouldn't be playing around like this!" Makarov screamed and questioned them.

"Alright.. I'll leave- wait...WHAT?!" Jellal screamed at Master Makarov and Natsu.

"O.. so you never heard." Natsu said.

"Heard what?!" Jellal asked.

"Mirajane and Erza are both pregnant.." Natsu shyly said.

"WHAT?! O.. That explained a lot of things actually.." Jellal said as he started to think.

"So-Gahh!"

"OWW!"

Both Natsu and Jellal started to feel pain as Master Makarov squeezed them and then smashed them into the ground.

"I'll be at the guild if you need me. Don't fight again." Master Makarov said and he left them on the ground and crumbled.

"So.. how did you end up with them two?" Jellal asked as he stayed in the creator he was in by Master Makarov.

"6 women actually... I'm a dragon slayer. So we really can't pick our mates. Our magic picks for us." Natsu said as he also stayed in his creator Master Makarov smashed him into.

"I see.. So that explains why you got so pissed at me..." Jellal said.

"Yeah what did you expect?" Natsu said.

"Oww.." Natsu said as he tried to rise from where he got smashed into. Natsu got up to his feet and started dusting his self off. "Well not to badly dinged up..better then Jellal." Natsu said in his head.

"You able to move?" Natsu asked as he walked over to Jellal who was still laying down in his creator.

"No. You and Makarov really beat the shit out of me..." Jellal admitted.

"Want help?" Natsu asked.

"Nah.. Im gonna rest for a bit and then get up. Good luck Natsu." Jellal said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Sheesh.. He fell asleep.." Natsu said out loud to no one.

"Better get home.." Natsu said to himself and started making his way home.

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" Mirajane said as he opened the door.<p>

"Natsu!" Erza said as she looked at his scratches.

"Natsu..." Ultear said as she said his name with a seductive smile.

"What did I walk into.." Natsu asked as he arrived home.

"Natsu what did you do this time?"

Natsu looked over to the couch to see Mirajane's younger sister Lisanna.

"Hey your back! How was the job was Elfman?" Natsu asked as sat down on the opposite couch of Lisanna.

"Was fine and a nice break." Lisanna said as she watched Mirajane with a first-aid kit working on Natsu.

"So who'd you get into a fight with?" Lisanna asked.

"Jellal.." Natsu said as he smiled.

"Who beat who?" Erza asked as she sat down next to Lisanna.

"Master Makarov." Natsu said like it was normal to happen.

"Should of figured.." Lisanna said as she sighed.

"Soo... what are you doing here? Thought you would be getting rest from the job?" Natsu asked Lisanna.

"I would but Mirajane and Erza asked me if I wanted to accompany them to there doctor visit." Lisanna said.

"O.. when you three leaving?" Natsu asked.

"Right after we fix you up.." Mirajane said as she finished putting the last bandage on Natsu.

"Alright, have fun!" Natsu said as he showered her his regular smile as gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Mhmm.. Just a checkup to make sure the babies are growing well as we're getting big really fast." Mirajane said as she smiled at him.

"Later!" Natsu said as she kissed Erza and Lisanna in the lips also and watched all three leave.

"Soo.. does that mean we get to have fun.. I got a present for you." Ultear said as she wrapped her arms around Natsu and pressed her breasts against his back.

"Sheesh.. When did you get such a high sex drive.." Natsu asked as he sighed.

"Your fualt.." Ultear said as she pulled Natsu into the kitchen and towards the door to the basement.

* * *

><p>"Mirajane and Erza?" a nurse called out into the waiting room.<p>

As soon as the nurse said that Mirajane, Erza, and Lisanna got up and followed the nurse to a room.

"The doctor will be here in just a few minutes." The nurse said as she left them in the room.

As they waited the looked arouse the room and talked. It was just a regular doctors room. White walls, a bed to have a check up, a small counter, a bunch of cabinets, a bench to sit at, and a small rolling chair for the doctor.

The door opened a few minutes later and a female doctor walked in. "Alright. I'm here to check on Erza and Mirajane who have been pregnant 3 months?" the doctor said as she looked at Erza and Mirajane.

"Well right off the bat, that's interesting." the doctor said looked at Mirajane and Erza then took things out of the cabinet.

"W-what do you mean? Is there something wrong?" Both Erza and Mirajane practically screamed.

"Kinda.. Your both 3 months pregnant. Yet.. you both look like your almost ready to give birth." the doctor said as she looked them. "I'm going to use some magic to check on the baby's but honestly you might need to find someone else incase." the doctor said after.

"Alright will start with you Mirajane, please lay down and pull your shirt up." the doctor asked.

Mirajane got up from the bench and laid down on the bed. Mirajane then moved her shirt up to right under her breasts. The doctor then put her hands on Mirajane's stomach and her hands glowed blue. After a few minutes the doctor stopped and let Mirajane pull her shirt back down.

"Yup.. your baby looks fine and healthy. Though like I said earlier your baby looks like its been growing for 11 months and ready to be born. I'll advised you to talk to someone who might know something about health and magic. Maybe the man who got you pregnant has strong magic and it is affecting how the baby is growing?" The doctor said as she suggested and confirmed some things.

Mirajane sighed as she heard the doctor say "maybe the man who got you pregnant has strong magic and it's affecting the baby's growth." She didn't need to think long knowing that it had to be do with Natsu.

"Alright Erza your turn.." the doctor said as she helped Mirajane up. Erza got up from the bench and laid down on the bed where Mirajane had just laid.

Erza laid down and pulled her shirt up to her breasts. The doctor like Mirajane placed her hands on Erza's stomach and her hands glowed blue. After 5 minutes the doctor stopped and let Erza pull her shirt down.

"Like Mirajane your baby is perfectly healthy. But again your baby is almost ready to be born." the doctor said.

"It's alright. I think I know someone who can help." Erza said as she stood up.

"Alright thank-you." Mirajane said as the three girls prepared to leave.

"Alright good-luck." the doctor said and left the room.

"So were going to Porlyusica?" Lisanna asked as they left the doctors office with Mirajane and Erza.

"Yes.. We are. By the way do we really look like we're 11 months pregnant? Erza said and asked Lisanna.

"I hate saying this but yeah you do. I really can't wait to see the babies!" Lisanna said.

"Mm.. I want expecting this already but if it happens, it happens. There's nothing we can do about it." Mirajane said as she smiled and walked with Erza and Lisanna to Porlyusica's house in the woods.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

"What we three can't just come here and talk to you?" Mirajane asked Porlyusica as they arrived at her place. Porlyusica was already screaming at them as she hated humans.

"No. So what is your real reason?" Porlyusica asked as she looked at the three women.

"Actually we were hopeing maybe you could help us on something..." Erza said as she asked the question.

"Ok. I'm guessing it's about something to do about your pregnancy?" Porlyusica asked as she looked at Mirajane and Erza's bloated stomachs.

"Yes.. We're both only 3 months pregnant yet the doctor says it looks like we're 11 months pregnant..." Mirajane said as she shyly looked away.

"Fine come in, I'll check on you and see if there's something going on."

Once they were inside of Porlyusica's house, Porlyusica pointed towards a bed for one of them to lay on. Mirajane was the first one to get checked so she layed down on the bed and pulled her shirt up to her breasts.

Once Mirajane shirt was lifted up Porlyusica put her hands against Mirajane's stomach and started using her magic. Her magic was different than the doctors. A green light came from her hands and looked as if it wrapped around Mirajane's stomach.

"Question. By chance the person who got you pregnant might of been a dragon slayer?" Porlyusica asked Mirajane.

"Yes. It was Natsu. He is a Fire Dragon Slayer." Mirajane said as she answered her question.

"Well that explains a lot. I don't need to check you both to know whats going on." Porlyusica said with a laugh.

"So what's wrong then?" Erza asked.

"Nothing. Natsu, the person who got you pregnant is dragon slayer. The average pregnancy for a women who got pregnant by a dragon slayer is 3 and half months. Which means you have less than half a month till you both give birth to healthy children." Porlyusica said with a smile.

"W-what?" Lisanna asked as she looked at Porlyusica then at Mirajane.

"I just said it. Weren't you listening? In the next week to two weeks you both will be giving birth to your children." Porlyusica said as she increased the volume of her voice.

"B-but just a month ago they were not even close to this size!" Erza asked.

"Of course not, that's why I'm laughing. What's going on with you is normal for dragon slayer children." Porlyusica said.

"So.. In less then two weeks.." Mirajane said as she started to think of how she was going to be holding her child in her arms.

"Be ready..." Porlyusica said.

"Be ready...? For what?" Erza asked and got Mirajane worried.

"For the dark guilds... There's a reason why dragon slayer children are so few. They are incredibly powerful and full of magic. Because of that the dark guilds try to capture them and drain them of there magic before they start to learn how to control it. When a dragon slayer child is still young the magic is untamable. That's why most likely when there 1 month old Natsu will be able to put a seal on them to hide them. But during that months its the hardest for the dragon slayer child and his or her family." Porlyusica explained to Mirajane and Erza.

"What... thats horrible! Wait did Natsu go through that?" Mirajane asked as now tons of things were racing through her mind.

"Igneel the King of the fire dragon slayers found Natsu when he was a baby from what i've heard. So most likely he did. But don't worry, you will have Natsu, the other dragon slayers, and Fairy Tail to help during the month." Porlyusica said as she smiled at them.

"Alright thank-you very much for the information. It's helped a lot. I would like to go home and talk to Natsu." Erza said as she stood up and Lisanna got up also. Mirajane got off the bed and started heading towards the door with Erza and Lisanna.

"Alright." Porlyusica said as they left and didn't even say good-bye.

"This is a bit nerve racking but I think we can get through this..." Mirajane said as they all three walked back to there house.

"I agree. We all know Natsu. He won't let anything happen to us." Erza said as she smiled and looked at the beautiful blue sky. The sun was out and it was a great day to be walking.

* * *

><p>Soo.. What you think?! Excited for the month of Mirajane and Erza must protect there children? Next chapter I plan to have a small time skip to the deliver. Then starts the first real arc of the story! :D "Protecting the Children" I'm really excited and we know have something actually going on in this story. Not just a lemons xD then again this Chaoter was the first chapter without one. I could of though. I had setup Ultear and Natsu fortune but decided to have it wait till next chapter :p<p>

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you a in while. I'm taking a small break from this story and Retell of Fairy Tail and gonna write a long one-shot! :D though I'll try to get a chapter out next week :p

Also last news is that this story is 13 followed away from 100! :o this so far is my most viewed, followed, favorited story and also has the most reviews! :D let me just say thank-you so much to everyone! :D

-ValinNight

-Thank-You so much!


	10. Chapter 10

Its time chapter 10

Sorcerer magazine Is asking who will he settle down with? He has 6 people he loves, who will he choose? He can't decide, so he takes them all! Harem.

* * *

><p>As they walked down the basement stairs Natsu was curious. He had no idea what Ultear wanted and why she wanted him down there. But for him it didn't matter, there had to be a reason.<p>

"So.." Ultear said as they got to the basement stairs.

"So.. what?" Natsu asked as he looked at Ultear. In the basement it was now dimly lit and had containers and creates all around. It had a cement grey floor and no color on the walls.

"Do you remember the fight with Jellal?" Ultear asked Natsu.

"Yeah.. It just happened a hour or two ago. Why?" Natsu asked Ultear as he looked at her.

"Ok, if you do. Then do you remember Meredy being there?" Ultear said as she smiled at him.

"Yes.." Natsu said as he was becoming suspicious of Ultear.

"Mm ok. Follow me." Ultear said and grabbed Natsu's hand as she pulled him in the opposite direction of the stairs.

"Meredy?" Natsu said as he saw her chained to the wall. "Uh.. Why is she chained to the wall?"

"Because.." Ultear said as she walked behind Natsu and hugged him from behind. Ultear then started kissing Natsu's neck.

"Is it bad that I want you to fuck me in front of her." Ultear said.

"Yes.." Meredy said as she looked at them both.

"So why is she even down here?" Natsu asked.

"She's been a bad girl that's why.." Ultear said.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to fuck you in front of Meredy. And your going to do that because?" Natsu asked as he tried to piece together Ultears plan.

"Kinda...well yes." Ultear said as her cheeks went a bit red.

"Do I get any input in this?" Meredy said as she was still sitting on the floor with her hands chained to the wall.

"No." Ultear said to her and then turned back to Natsu.

"So..." Natsu said and looked at Ultear.

"Let's start then." Ultear said and then evily smiled.

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna said as they entered the house in the early afternoon. They had spent the morning at the doctors and Porlyusica's house finding information.<p>

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked as she searched around the house. Mirajane checked the bed room, Erza checked the kitchen, and Lisanna looked in the back yard to see if he was training or doing something.

"Anything?" Mirajane said as she came back down the stairs.

"No.." Lisanna and Erza both said as they all met in the living room.

"Hm.. what about the basement?" Erza asked.

"Don't thin- wait.. what happened to Ultear?" Mirajane asked as she realized that Ultear was with him when they had left this morning.

"You wouldn't think... NATSU!" Erza said and they all three headed for the basement.

* * *

><p>"NATSU!" Natsu, Ultear, and Meredy heard as they all three looked in the direction of the stairs.<p>

"Hmm.. there home early. Should of woken you up earlier from your nap.." Ultear said as she heard three people come down the stairs.

"Ultear.." Erza said as she saw Ultear standing by Natsu. She then saw the chained Meredy and then looked at Natsu with a weird look.

"Not me!" Natsu said and pointed at Ultear.

"Why is Meredy chained to the wall...?" Mirajane asked Ultear as she looked at her.

"Just... Um... playing.." Ultear said as he tried to explain her reasoning.

"So explain what's going on.." Erza said.

"She trying to tor-." Meredy tryed saying but quickly Ultear covered her mouth and stopped her from speaking.

"Shh.. I'll tell them!" Ultear said and looked at everyone else.

"Meredy has been a bad girl. Because of that I was going to have Natsu.. Umm do something to me while forcing Meredy to watch to make her mad or something like that.." Ultear explained though she just wanted to have sex with Natsu.

"Hmm..sounds interesting.." Erza said and sat down on a random chair near them. Mirajane joined Erza and also sat down on a nearby chair.

"Continue." Erza said.

"What..." Natsu said as sweat rolled down her face.

"She said continue.." Ultear said as she started to pull her shirt and bra off.

"This is going to be a bit weird.." Natsu said as he continued to watch Ultear take her clothing off.

"Is there a problem of us watching? We would join in but were to close to our due date that we can't." Mirajane said and smiled at them.

"And here you said the demon weakened..." Natsu said as he looked at Mirajane then at the now looked at the fully naked Ultear walking towards him.

"You aren't embarrassed at this?" Natsu then asked Ultear as she stopped right in front of him.

"Not really.." Ultear said and then pulled Natsu into a kiss.

"Mmm.." Ultear moaned as she pushed her tongue into Natsu's mouth and started a battle of dominance with him. As they kissed Ultear ran her hand down Natsu's chest and brought her hands to Natsu's belt. As they continued to kiss Ultear slowly started to undo his belt.

"Let's start.." Ultear said as they broke there kiss and a string of salvia was between there mouths.

Ultear then grabbed Natsu's trousers and boxers and pulled them down to the floor.

"O.. it was already ready for me." Ultear said as she saw Natsu's erection already ready for her.

"Fuck.." Natsu moaned as he felt Ultear's wet lips and tongue start sucking on Natsu's erection.

"Mm.. still tastes delicious." Ultear said between sucking.

"Damnn.." Natsu said as he moaned again and started taking his shirt off.

"Why is it getting hot in here...?" Meredy said very quietly as she watched Ultear continue working on Natsu.

"Yeah.. Its really hot in here.." Lisanna said as she watched Ultear suck on Natsu erection and without realizing start rubbing her self in between her legs. She had apparently found them and now was also watching.

"Fuck...!" Natsu continued to moan as Ultear continued to pleasure him.

"You cant last for much longer, Natsu." Ultear said as switched from sucking on his erection to rubbing it.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum!" Natsu yelled.

"Goo-mm!" Ultear started to speak then felt her head get grabbed by Natsu and felt Natsu thrust his full erection into her mouth and down part of her throat.

"Fucccck!" Natsu said as he moaned and started to cum in Ultears mouth.

"Mm.." Ultear sounded as Natsu took his erection out of Ultear's mouth and everyone watched the cum in Ultears mouth disappear as she swallowed it.

"God that's good." Ultear then said.

"Ultear.." Natsu said as he looked at her.

"Ye-." Ultear started to say but then got pushed down on the floor, onto to her back.

"Fuck, your going to fuck me right here on the floor aren't you?" Ultear said as she smiled at him. She didn't really mind, she just was in the moment and kept saying dirty things.

"Nattsuuuuu..." Ultear moaned Natsu's name as she felt Natsu's erection spread her self open.

"Fuck!" Natsu said again as he felt Ultears tightness wrap around him.

"There really going to fuck on the floor..." Meredy said as she watched Natsu start slamming his erection into Ultear.

The look of Ultear's face made it look like she was in heaven.

"Faster, go faster!" Erza moaned as she watched Natsu thrust into Ultear and Erza played with herself in her wet panties.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Ultear continued to curse as the pleasure took over her mind.

"Yes..." Lisanna moaned as she played with her self and watched.

"Let my hands free!" Meredy moaned as she tried to rub her self.

"God.." Natsu said as he continued fucking Ultear.

"I can't keep this up!" Ultear moaned as she knew she was close before but now she knew in the next few thrusts she wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Fuckkkk! He's fucking me while I cum!" Ultear screamed at the top of her lungs as Natsu didn't stop while Ultear cummed.

"O god.." Mirajane said as she watched Ultear cum but Natsu not slow down. Natsu instead went even faster.

"Fuckkkk!" Ultear screamed. "I can't stop cumming!"

"Mmmm!" Lisanna moaned as she couldn't stop her self from playing with her self more even more.

"Fuck... I can't last much longer!" Natsu said as he continued to fuck Ultear.

"Yes! Cum in me then!" Ultear said as she was in haven of pleasure.

"Ultearrrr.." Natsu moaned Ultears name as he filled Ultear with his cum and made her insides white.

"And you wonder why I like to have sex with you.." Ultear said as she smiled at Natsu who was catching his breath.

As Natsu pulled out of Ultear everyone watched as Natsu's cum leaked out of Ultear.

"How much did he cum?" Meredy asked as she watched the amount of cum come out of Ultear.

"Alright... I'm done for the rest of the day.." Natsu said as he stood up and grabbed his discarded clothing from the floor. He right away started getting dressed while the other women fixed there clothing or was like Erza and Mirajane who went up stairs to change there panties.

"Meet up stairs when your ready." Lisanna said as she kissed Natsu on his cheek and ran up stairs.

"Yessss! Yes!" Natsu heard from behind him. As he turned around he saw Meredy viscously rubbed and playing with her self. "Ultear must of let her out of her chains.." Natsu thought to himself as he finished getting dressed.

"I'm heading up stairs if you need me." Natsu said to Ultear as he watched her start to get dressed.

"Yeah.. I'll be up in a few minutes." Ultear said and continued to get dressed.

* * *

><p>"Wait two weeks or less?!" both Natsu, Ultear, and Meredy screamed in shock. There were now all sitting in the living room and talking when Mirajane and Erza brought up the pregnancy.<p>

"Yea..." Mirajane said as she looked at the shocked Natsu and Ultear.

"How... babies don't happen in less then 3 months!" Ultear screamed.

"Calm down, there's got to be a reason... right?" Natsu asked as he looked at Mirajane and Erza.

"Yeah, you." Erza said then pointed at Natsu.

"Me..?" Natsu asked as he pointed to himself.

"Yes you Natsu. Your dragon slayer magic apparently made it faster then normal." Mirajane said as she pointed at Natsu.

"Crap, theres so many things we've got to do! Names, get the room ready, buy diapers, buy clothing, and damn to many things!" Natsu said as he started to freak.

"All that's already done Natsu.. well.. not the names. But that can be another time." Mirajane said as she giggled.

"Well I'm going to head home and I'll drop Meredy at home so you all can figure things out. I'll also give a call to Yukino and Kagura so they know when they should be around." Ultear said as she stood up and prepared to leave.

"Alright thanks." Erza said as she smiled at Ultear.

"Lisanna why don't you head home to." Mirajane then said as she hinted to Lisanna that she wanted to spend time with Natsu.

"Alright, I'll see you later. By the way sometime later you need to tell Master." Lisanna said as she went to where Ultear was standing. Lisanna then grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"I'll make sure she gets home safe." Ultear said as she opened the door.

"Thanks and love you both!" Natsu said.

"Love you to Natsu." both Ultear and Lisanna said as they walked out and started leaving.

"Alright, thanks. Also Lisanna, Master Makarov is coming over in a few hours. We plan to tell him then." Mirajane said as she smiled at them and waved good-bye.

Once the door closed shut, Natsu quickly stood up and went over to Mirajane and Erza. Natsu then sat in between Mirajane and Erza then pulled them to himself so there heads we're resting on his chest while he leaned back.

"The calm before the storm.." Erza said out of the blue as the house was quiet.

"Yeah.. in two weeks are lives will be changed..." Mirajane said as she added on to what Erza said.

"Your both going to be mothers and I'm going to be a father. I wanted to be a dad one day though I wasn't expecting this early. But it really dosnt matter. Thank-you." Natsu said the kissed Mirajane and Erza's head.

"Thank-You? Why would you say that for? Were the ones who wanted this Natsu. We practically forced you into getting us pregnant." Erza said and she moved and looked at Natsu.

"I know... But still. From what i've seen your going through a lot because of it." Natsu said out of kindness to them.

"Natsu... I hate saying this but we're women. This comes natural for us and I don't mind. Just imagine, in two weeks I'm going to be holding my child." Mirajane said as she like Erza moved and looked at Natsu.

"Thank-You." Natsu said and then kissed Erza and then Mirajane on the lips.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Someone's at the door. Must be Master Makarov." Mirajane said as she started getting up but before she could Natsu put his hand out and stopped her.

"I got it." Natsu said as he moved and started getting up to go to the door. Natsu then walked out of the living room to the front door which was on the other side of the room. Once Natsu got to the door he opened it to see Master Makarov.

"Evening Natsu." Master Makarov said as Natsu opened the door.

"Evening gramps." Natsu said as let Master Makarov in.

"Hello Mirajane and Erza. You to are looking lovely as always." Master Makarov said as he looked at them and smiled at his children.

"Evening Master Makrov." both Mirajane and Erza said as they greeted Master Makarov who was undoing his jacket. Master Makarov then placed his jacket on the back a chair and sat down in front of Mirajane and Erza on the couch. Natsu then sat down in the middle of we're Mirajane and Erza were sitting.

"So what can I do for the three of you?" Master Makarov asked as he looked at them.

"Me and Erza went to the doctors and Porlyusica today. We have some news. Are due date is in two weeks." Mirajane said to Master Makarov as she gave him the new news.

"How interesting.. looks like we need to make preparations in Fairy Tail for you both." Master Makarov said as he started to think.

"We have a few more things we need to tell you.." Mirajane said as she looked at Natsu and Erza then Master Makarov with a worried face.

"Whats wrong something seems to be bothering you." Master Makarov asked as he looked at the worried faces of Mirajane and Erza.

"Porlyusica said the reason why Dragon Slayer's children are so few is becuase Dark guilds go after them as there magic is very strong and uncontrollable when there first born. She also said the best way to combat this was to seal the child's magic by the dragon slayer farther or mother. The only problem is that there magic can't be sealed for 1 month for unknown reasons. That means we would need to protect Mirajane's and my child for a month before we could get the dark guilds off our backs." Erza said as she explained things to Master Makarov.

"I see... Mirajane, Erza, and Natsu do you really think Fairy Tail, your family won't help protect your children. Your apart of our family, we will always help protect you and your soon to be children." Master Makarov said as he smiled at them.

"Thank-You Master Makarov! This is such a huge relief!" Erza said as she grabbed Natsu and hugged him tightly like a teddy bear.

"Can't.. Breath!" is all Natsu could say as Erza hugged him.

"All we have to do is tell the guild the situation in the coming week, they should all understand and help you." Master Makarov said as he smiled at his three children's happiness.

"Now, I must be going. I dont want to spent any of your limited time you have left before your children are born. Use it wisely." Master Makarov then said as he got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Thank you Master Makarov again. This means so much to me!" Mirajane said.

"Anytime my dear." Master Makarov said as he put on his jacket and opened the door.

"Have a great evening." Master Makarov said and the left.

"Thank-You, you to!" Mirajane, Erza, and Natsu said as Master Makarov left.

"So what do we do now?" Natsu asked both Mirajane and Erza.

"Relax and prepare your self.." Erza said as she leaned against Natsu.

"Yup.." Mirajane agreed with Erza and leaned against Natsu.

"In two weeks our lives change."

* * *

><p>Hey people! Sorry about the long wait. Was busy with school and work. :3 so.. Next chapter will be the big turning point. I'll be doing a 2 week time skip, and next chapter will be the pregnancy. Also it will be bringing back Yukino and Kagura! :D so all the girls will be present once again! :D<p>

Next thing. I've released my new one-shot, it's called "Finding Each Other" it's a Natsu x Mirajane one-shot :D I also know a lot of people have asking for a Natsu x Erza and Natsu x Erza x Mirajane one-shot. The Natsu x Erza one shot is on the way! :D it's being worked on. Though the Natsu x Erza x Mirajane one isn't. But! I have started a Natsu x Erza x Mirajane story! :D "Magic Can Change Someone" is my new Natsu x Erza x Mirajane story. Its gonna be a fun story to write! :D Below is what's its about.

Magic Can Change Someone - (Natsu x Erza x Mirajane)

When Acnologia attacked it broke. The seal that kept his true magic away broke, his magic changed. His flames grew stronger, he became smarter, he understood what Mirajane and Erza meant. The real Natsu Dragneel has returned. Now it's time to understand who he is, who was his parents, and find out how did Makarov and Mavis know them?

Finding each other- (Natsu x Mirajane)

After years of staying away from each other they finally found love. All it took was a job to realize they by we're in love with each other.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and yes this was suppose to be a slow chapter. Also thanks for reading, we're almost at 100 followers! :D

Thanks for reading!

-ValinNight


	11. Chapter 11

Its time chapter 11

Sorcerer magazine Is asking who will he settle down with? He has 6 people he loves, who will he choose? He can't decide, so he takes them all! Harem.

* * *

><p>People in Fairy Tail were running around like crazy people. Then again everyone in Fairy Tail is crazy.<p>

It had been a nice, calm two weeks. They had no problems and Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza all were able relax. That was until that night.

"Natsu..." Mirajane quietly said.

"Erza..." Mirajane then whispered.

"Someone please..." Mirajane then cried for help.

"Wha- I'm up.. What's going on?" Natsu said as he awoke from his sleep and brought Mirajane into his arms.

"It's time. The baby is coming." Mirajane replied to Natsu as his eyes opened wide.

"Baby... You mean it's time?!.." Natsu asked nervously.

"Erza get up now!" Natsu screamed as he jumped out of bed to grab a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Mm.. Already morning?" Erza asked as she started waking up.

"No." Mirajane quietly said.

"What, then why did you wake me up?" Erza asked.

"Feel the bed!" Natsu screamed as he ran back in the room with clothing on and ready to grab Mirajane.

"Ok.. Hey why is the bed wet?" Ezra asked as she was still waking up.

"It's time for the baby." Mirajane squeaked as she looked at Erza.

"Baby... You mean... oh god!" Erza said as she started getting up.

"Just take a deep breath, I'm going to send a message to Porlyusica and master." Erza said as she went to grab her clothing. At the same time Natsu went over to Mirajane and picked her up.

"I'm going to bring Mirajane to the guild!" Natsu hollered as he started walking downstairs with Mirajane in his arms.

"Alright I'll be there soon." Erza said as Natsu left with Mirajane.

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Mirajane whimpered in pain as Natsu ran to the guild.<p>

"Were almost there." Natsu said as the guild hall came in sight.

"Hurry!" both Mirajane and Natsu then heard from behind them.

Natsu glanced behind him to see Master and Kagura running towards him.

"And here I thought we would have an extra day to relax before you went in labor Mira." Kagura laughed.

"Just hurry please." Natsu requested as he watched Master Makarov run past him and started unlocking Fairy Tails front door.

"Alright, bring her straight to the infirmary. Porlyusica and Wendy should be here any minute." Master yelled as he opened the door to let Natsu and Mirajane in.

Natsu brought Mirajane straight to the infirmary with Kagura right up their tails.

"Place her on the bed and grab some wash cloths. We need to be ready when either Porlyusica or Wendy gets here to give her something to get rid of some pain." Kagura ordered Natsu.

"Alright." Natsu said as he went to one of the cuborbs to grab some clean cloths.

"Mirajane!" all three of them heard Mirajane's name get called by a low sounding voice. Wendy then burst through the infirmary door with Carla and Happy flying and landing exhausted next to her.

"Wendy good you're here!" Kagura exclaimed as she saw Wendy already start to prepare her magic for Mirajane.

"I saw Lisanna, Ultear, Erza, and Porlyusica on the way here." Wendy said as a warm blue sphere went around her hands. Wendy then moved Mirajane's shirt up and pressed her hands against Mirajane soft skin.

"O.. wow. That feels.. So much better." Mirajane said as she sighed from the relief of pain.

"I hate saying this, but don't get used to it." Porlyusica said as she walked into the infirmary with a tired looking Bisca, Lisanna, and Ultear.

"Mira.. how are you feeling?" a worried Lisanna asked as she right away went to Mirajane's side.

"Iffy, it hurts a lot." Mirajane weakly answered with a smile.

"Hey! We've got a problem!" Gildarts screamed as everyone heard him kick open the guild hall doors.

"What now? Don't you see we already got here to help Mirajane?" Ultear said as she started to leave the infirmary and go towards the main hall.

"Yeah, but you've got Erza now too." Gildarts said as he ran through the infirmary doors with Erza in his arms and Grey behind him gasping for air.

"Sorry.." Erza whimpered as she looked at Natsu. Erza was then carried to the bed next to Mirajane.

"Wendy help Erza and get rid of some of the pain. I need to prepare for both of them." Porlyusica said as she went to a nearby counter and started preparing her supplies. Wendy then went to Erza and pulled her shirt up to reveal the big bulb where her stomach was. She then placed her hands against Erza's soft skin and right away everyone heard her breath go back to normal as they watched the pain leave her body.

"That feels nice.." Erza said with a smile as the pain left her for some time.

"And like Mirajane, it won't be long until the pain comes back." Porlyusica said as she walked in between Mirajane and Erza's bed with a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth.

"Natsu, grab hold of Mirajane and Erza's hand. Also if you're male and not Natsu, Makarov or Gildarts, get out for now." Porlyusica barked orders at people.

"Hey.." Macao and Wakaba said.

"I don't need perverted men trying to look at two women under mounds of pain and stress. Someone will tell you when you can come back in." Porlyuscia said as she looked at the males in the room.

"But- alright." Macao said as Wakaba, Grey, Alzack, and Elfman left the room.

"Alright let's start.." Porlyusica said as she wiped her brow.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Mirajane screamed in pain as she squeezed Natsu's left hand.<p>

"Gahh!" Erza screamed feeling the pain return and squeezed Natsu's right hand as hard as she could.

"Push!" Porlyusica said as she tried helping Mirajane and Erza.

"Come on you can do this!" Wendy said as she tried to support them.

"Come on.. I believe in you two!" Natsu said as he felt his hands ready to break off. His hands had already started going purple from being being squeezed for so long.

"Come on! Just a few more pushes! Makarov, let everyone else in. But make sure they'll be quiet." Porlyusica said as she looked at Master Makarov and then back at Mirajane who she was helping. Wendy was helping Erza.

"Brats come in and be quiet." Master Makarov said after he went to the infirmary door and opened it.

As Master Makarov walked back to help Mirajane and Erza the rest of everyone came into the infirmary.

"So how are they doing?" Levy asked as she pushed through everyone and went to the other girls trying to help. She was outside waiting as she had gotten there late and they had already closed the infirmary doors.

"So far so good.. It's almost time." Ultear said as she watched and tried to help the best she could.

"Mhm.. Can't believe both of their children might get born at the same time." Levy said as she looked at Mirajane and Erza who were still screaming in pain.

"Fuck you Natsu!" Erza screamed as they told her to push again.

"Sucks to be him right about now.." Gajeel said as he watched his fellow dragon slayer try to calm down Mirajane and Erza.

"Agreed.. but I don't think flame brain will regret it. Though something to think about is when will this happen to you and me." Gray said as he looked at Natsu.

"Gehe.. Hopefully not any time soon." Gajeel said and laughed.

"It better not." Jet whispered behind.

"What'd you say?" Gajeel asked as he turned around and looked at Jet.

"Umm.. Nothing, I didn't say anything." Jet nervously said.

"Boys calm down, you don't want to be fighting while they give birth!" Yukino ordered the impulsive men.

"Fine.." Gajeel and Gray both agreed at the same time.

"Fuck!" Mirajane started to scream again.

"Come on push! This is it!" Porlyusica said as she helped Mirajane.

"Push on 3!" Porlyusica demanded.

"1."

"2."

"3! Push!" Porlyusica screamed.

"Gahh!" Mirajane started to scream in pain as she squeezed Natsu's hand the hardest she could.

"We've got a head! Come on, almost there. You can do this!" Wendy said as she now moved to Mirajane and helped her. Wendy was using her magic on Mirajane to lessen the pain.

"Here we go." Porlyusica said as everyone in the room heard the first cries of a newborn baby.

"Shh.. Calm down young one.." Porlyusica said softly as everyone watched the baby cry in her arms. Porlyusica went over to the counter and grabbed a small pink blanket. She then wrapped it around the baby as she checked on the babies health.

"Congratulations, Mirajane. Your daughter is a healthy baby." Porlyusica said as she smiled and brought the baby to Mirajane.

"Hey..." Mirajane squeaked tiredly as she brought her baby to herself. Mirajane right away kissed the little girl on her forehead and smiled.

"Gah!" Erza screamed all of a sudden.

"Here we go! Round two has started." Porlyusica said as she walked to Erza. Wendy quickly walked to Erza and started her magic on Erza to take some of the pain away.

"Squeeze and push Erza!" Porlusoca yelled.

"Gahh!" Erza screamed In pain as she pushed.

"Come on, you can do this Erza." Natsu said as he tried his best.

"Alright on 3 you're going to push as hard as you can!"

"Come on Erza, if I can do this you can too. Don't let me one-up on you." Mirajane suggested as she tried helping Erza.

"Yeah.. I'll easily beat you, Mira." Erza said as she smiled and was ready to push.

"1."

"2."

"3! Push!" Porlyusica said to Erza.

"Gahh!" Erza screamed in pain as she squeezed Natsu's hand.

"Here we go!" Porlusica said as everyone started hearing the cry of another newborn child.

"Keep pushing, there we go!" Porlyusica said as everyone watched her pick up the baby. Porlyusica went to the counter and started to check on the health of the baby. After she wrapped the newborn baby in a blue blanket.

"Congratulations Erza. Your newborn baby is a healthy boy."

As Porlyusica said that she brought the baby boy to Erza so she could say hello to her son.

"Hey.." Erza whispered as she was awake enough to hold her son and kiss him on forehead.

"Aww.. They're so cute!" Levy said as she watched the two new mothers kiss and hug their newborn children. Natsu was also there saying hello to his newborn son and daughter.

"Hm.. So Mirajane, Erza, and Natsu. What are their names?" Master Makarov asked as he walked up to Mirajane and Erza who were busy holding and now kissing their newborn children.

"We agreed on names already. So this little guy is Haru Scarlet Dragneel." Erza said as she kissed her baby boy again. Haru the name of spring, similar to Natsu's. His name means spring because he will either have red or pink hair.

"I see. You're taking Natsu's last name?" Master Makarov asked.

"Yes.. It's his son so we agreed on it." Erza said as she smiled and looked at Natsu.

"And what about you Mirajane?" Master Makarov asked.

"Fuyu Strauss Dragneel." Mirajane said as she smiled at Master Makarov and then kissed her daughter on her soft forehead. Fuyu, the name of winter, also similar to Natsu's name. Her name means winter because she will either have white or pink hair.

"I see. May I take a look at them?" Master Makarov said as he looked at Mirajane then Erza. Both women looked at Master Makarov and nodded.

Natsu stood up and left his chair between Mirajane's and Erza's bed. Master Makarov then went to the seat and sat down. Once Master Makarov sat down he put Erza's child his his left arm and Mirajane's child is right arm.

"Hello Fuyu and Haru Dragneel. It's nice to meet you. I welcome you to Fairy Tail." Mater Makarov said as he smiled at them both. As Master Makarov said 'welcome to Fairy Tail' both Fuyu and Haru smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Somewhere early that same morning.<p>

"So is the plan still on?" a strange man wearing only black and hiding his face said.

"Of course, tomorrow when Fairy Tail is partying we steal the children, they won't see it coming." the other man said as he grinned.

"Better hope so, if this plans goes wrong we're both dead." the man said as he wiped his forehead.

"See you tomorrow, don't be late." the man in black said as he left him.

"Yeah... Don't be late or we'll die. But this is Fairy Tail we're trying to break into. This won't be easy, it's pretty much suicidal." the man said to himself as he was left in dark ally without company.

What neither of them had noticed was a man standing above them on the roof.

"Geehee, really. That ain't going to work. No one's gonna hurt a dragon slayer kid on my watch." a man with many piercings said as he jumped off the roof where he was hiding.

* * *

><p>~Beta Read and Edited by: AtomicProBomb~<p>

Another chapter done woo! Chapter 11 was fun to write and we see Aki and Haru Dragneel! :D

Btw if u didn't know,

Natsu means summer in Japanese

Fuyu means means winter in Japanese.

Haru means spring in Japanese.

I wanted the names familliar to Natsu's and give them close to what their personality might be. Erza's son has to be spring as he will have red or pink hair. Mirajane's daughter is winter because of her white hair. :D that's the reason for the names.

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will begin the big fights! Also yes I'm doing less lemon scenes atm in this story. :p

-ValinNight


	12. Chapter 12

Its time chapter 12

Sorcerer magazine Is asking who will he settle down with? He has 6 people he loves, who will he choose? He can't decide, so he takes them all! Harem.

* * *

><p>"They're so cute.." Lisanna adored the little ones as she peeked into the infirmary room with Levy.<p>

"Aww.." Levy said as she also looked in.

Mirajane and Erza were out cold with their child fast asleep in their arms.

"Of course they're asleep. They just went through hell.." Ultear said as she sighed over their tactics. She came up behind Lisanna and Levy and peeked as well.

"Shouldn't we go in and pick up Fuyu and Haru? They should be in a crib not their arms while they sleep." a worried Kagura said. She hated to admit it but she loved looking at the two cute babies.

"We should.. But I think you just want to hold them.." Yukino said behind Kagura and Ultear.

"Hm.. still remember you're mine.. so I do believe I get to say what I want.." Kagura argued back.

"Really.. you're still holding on to that.." Yukino responded with.

"Yup!" Kagura said and turned back as she peeked through the door to get another glimpse of the two cute babies.

"Women.." Makarov said as he was at the bar looking at all the women of Fairy Tail trying to get a peak at Fairy Tail's two new bundles of joy.

"Yeah.. that's how it's gonna be for the next few years probably.." Macao said as he took another swig of his beer.

"Even Cana is trying to get a glimpse.." Wakaba added on to Macao's comment.

"Of course.. for some reason women love babies." Master Makarov said with a sigh.

"Shh! You're going to wake them!" Lisanna yelled as Yukino and Kagura started argueing at each other.

"Wahh!"

The whole guild went quiet as they heard one of the babies start to cry. As the baby cried they all heard Mirajane start to talk to her. A few seconds later they all heard the baby quiet down and the bed squeak. The whole guild stayed silent as they all heard foot steps.

"Good Night Fuyu, I love you." everyone in the guild heard. Then footsteps coming closer. Everyone watched as Mirajane walked out of the infirmary and silently closed the door behind her.

"So.. would anyone like to tell me who woke Fuyu up?!" Mirajane asked as everyone watched Mirajane's takeover magic start and rise up off the floor. The demon was now very pissed and staring at everyone in the guild.

"Not me!" the whole guild screamed and backed up.

"Alright.. guess everyone will get it then.." Mirajane said as she started cracking her knuckles.

"3." Mirajane said as she prepared her self.

"2." Mirajane started to say but everyone watch her her takeover flicker for a odd reason.

"0." Master Makarov said as he smiled and watch Mirajane lose her takeover and drop back down to the floor.

"W-what the.." Mirajane said as she started checking her self over.

"You just gave birth to a child, not less than a day ago. Your magic is still weak like you are. I'm amazed you can even stand." Master Makarov explained as he walked towards Mirajane.

"But.." Mirajane complained.

"No buts. Head back into the infirmary and go to sleep!" Master Makarov yelled.

"Yes Master." Mirajane said and opened the door behind her to go in but was first asked a question.

"Wait.. Is Natsu in there?" Yukino asked as Mirajane went in the room.

Mirajane stopped and turned around. "Yeah he is, he's out cold though." Mirajane answered and smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"I won't be able to do that next time. So start behaving your selves. Especially around the children. You don't want to know what mothers will do to people who do stupid things around their children." Master Makarov said as he walked back towards his seat at the bar.

"Yes sir.." Most of the guild members said as they went back to what they were doing but now whispering.

* * *

><p>"So it's time.." a man wearing all black said he walked down the dark back alley of a street. You were only able to see that was a man there because of a small lacrima light which shined a dim light.<p>

"Yes. It's time to attack Fairy Tail. The objective. The objective is to steal Fuyu and Haru Dragneel. Two children of a dragon slayer." another man said also wearing all black but this time he already had a black mask on. Though on his left shoulder was exposed showing a guild mark. A mark that was a black demon.

* * *

><p>"O come on! Give it back!" Cana said as Laxus was standing up and holding Cana's beer above his head from her.<p>

"This is your 5th barrel, you can barely stand up straight." Laxus said as he watched Cana miss every time as she attempted to grab the barrel from Laxus. Laxus didn't even have to move his hands to make her miss.

"What about this one? Wouldn't they look so cute in them?" Ultear asked as all the girls were browsering magazine's for baby things.

"Yes, but this one! Ee! It's too cute!" Lisanna said and let out a sigh of happiness.

"You ok, Kagura?" Yukino asked as she looked over at Kagura from her magazine.

"Something's not right." Kagura stated.

"Hm.. she is right..." Ultear said as she over heard Kagura and then stood up.

"Where you goin-" Kagura was about to ask but a blast was hit from behind everyone.

Boom! The infirmary walls were blasted apart as everyone in shocked state looked at infirmary.

"The babies, Mirajane, Natsu, Erza!" everyone screeched as they all went running to the infirmary or where it was at.

"H-how... I-is... h-he... t-this... s-strong?" everyone heard as the smoke cleared.

Once the smoke fully cleared everyone saw Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane up. Natsu was holding two men by their face. One hand on each of their heads. But his fire around his hand was burning their black masks off. Erza had half of her armor on as her magic was still messed up but she was also, now in front of the sleeping babies with Mirajane behind her also protecting them.

"I don't know who you are. But you can burn in hell!" Natsu said in a monotone voice without any expressions. He was pissed that someone would try to hurt his family.

"G-gahh! Pl-.. ease. H-have.. mercy.." one of the men attempted to ask as Natsu crushed his skull in with his hand.

"Natsu." Master Makarov said as he walked towards the two men Natsu had in his hands.

"Sorry.." Natsu as he realized what he was doing and lightly loosened his grip on the two men.

"It's alright. You were just being a father. All fathers protect their families." Master Makarov said as he smiled. He had remembered what he did to protect his family when these things happened.

"Now.. why don't we find out some information from these two?" Master Makarov asked as a few Fairy Tail members went over and grabbed the two men from Natsu.

"Erza, Mirajane you two alright? Are Fuyu and Haru alright?" Natsu asked.

Erza giggled at Natsu's antics but then turned around to show Natsu the two sleeping babies. Somehow the both of them slept through the blast from Natsu.

"Good.." Natsu said with a smile and then looked back at the two shaking men. They were now tied up and surrounded by seals which Levy helped make.

"So.. what is your name?" Master Makarov asked as he stood in front of the two men who's face he can fully see as Natsu's fire had burnt their mask off.

"You don't need to know my name. Just know our guild is on the way. All this was a test to see how quick you are to react. Looks like there isn't much to worry about Should be easy taking those two nice power sourc-." one of the men said but got caught off as Natsu came of nowhere and punched him straight in the face.

"You aren't touching Fuyu or Haru!" Natsu yelled.

"Heh.. you think that. But can you take out the dark guild Nightly Demon?!" the man who wasn't hit but Natsu asked and laughed.

"Nightly Demon.. had to be them.." Laxus said with a sigh.

"The biggest dark guild in Fiore. A guild no one has been able to defeat since it was formed 10 years ago. Around the same time Phantom Lord was brought down." Master Makarov noted.

"Yeah and with well over a hundred members you won't stand a chance!" the man laughed in his chair.

"You're right.. but the thing is. It's you who won't stand a chance. Fairy Tail will survive easily. Though we might need some friends." Master Maakrov said with a smile and started his Titan magic. He then brought his massive hand down on the man who was left in his seat.

"Shit.." the man said and was smashed down.

"Kagura, Yukino, please contact your guilds. We will need their support if possible."

"Cana please contact Quatro Cerberus and ask for their help."

"Gray go and talk to Master Bob from Blue Pegasus to help."

"Laxus see if you can contact Lamia Scale."

"That should be enough. The 6 strongest guilds in Fiore teaming up should be good enough to take on Nightly Demon, I'll be on my way to the Magic Council to tell them what's going on." Master Makarov announced as he gave everyone orders.

"And before I go.. Everyone protect Fuyu and Haru Dragneel!" Master Makarov yelled and put his right arm in the air. As he did that everyone in Fairy Tail did the same.

* * *

><p>"So.. they failed.." a man with a long beard and red eyes said as he sat in a throne.<p>

"Yes sire. Though it was expected. We received very good information from it. They're slow on response time and no other guilds have joined to help them." a man said as he bowed down to the man in the throne.

"The Fairy. A magical and rare creature but sadly we're about to slaughter a ton of them. Makarov.. This is revenge from what you did to me so long ago.. I will take your brats children and use them against you. I will suck there magic dry and kill Makarov!" the man on the throne announced.

"Lord Jose! We just received new information!" a man said as came running in through the doors.

"What is it?" Lord Jose asked as he looked at the man.

"We have just recieved reports that Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, and Lamai Scale are all on their way to Fairy Tail!" the man yelled.

"Hm.. so Master Makarov figured it out. This shall be fun.." Lord Jose laughed.

* * *

><p>"Jose.. you have gone too far." Master Makarov said as he looked out the window from the train. He was now on the way to the Magic Council. But as soon as he heard the dark guild named Nightly Demon he knew it was Jose. The former Master of Phantom Lord.<p>

Shortly after the 7 year time skip Master Makarov had found out that Master Jose finally recovered by then had escaped. A few years later he was found to be the largest dark guilds Master. Master of Nightly Demon.

"Times are changing.. This fight will hurt a lot of people.." Master Makarov said and continued to look out the window of the dark night sky. The only light was the bright moon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 done! Short chapter! :c sorry but this was a very big information chapter as it had the first attack, the brining of the legal guilds, and announcing the dark guild Nightly Demon! Also how'd you like that Jose is back?! ;D<p>

So another question I got to ask you people. cause of this were the Best chapters are going do you think I should change the description of the story? And if so what should I change it to?

The last thing is, if your a avid reader of my things I'm taking a small break from new chapters. I'll be working on a Natsu x Erza One shot called "He's Come Back." :D A Natsu x Erza story/one shot has been highly requested for some time. So I'm bringing you guys one. :p

Thanks for reading, favoriting, and following! :D this story has officially broke 100 followers and favorites! It's amazing! :D

-ValinNight


	13. Chapter 13

It's Time!

Sorcerer Magazine is asking who will he settle down with? He has 6 people he loves, who will he choose? He can't decide so he takes them all! Harem!

* * *

><p>"Natsu… Natsu… wake up.." a sweet voice told Natsu. Natsu was there sleeping in his bed at his home. Though it was at least for a good reason. Just in the last week his two children had been born, a dark guild began attempting to steal his children and hurt his new family because of the magic stored inside of them.<p>

"Natsu.. your're going to miss breakfast.."

"No! Breakfast!" Natsu roared as his eyes opened instantly and he rolled out of his bed. Ultear was right next to him and was trying to gently wake him up. "Morning, let's gets some breakfast." Natsu told her quickly as he kissed her right blushing cheek and ran past her towards the kitchen.

"Morning Nastsu." Mirajane called out to him as he arrived at their kitchen down stairs. Two little babies were sitting in a booster seat as Mirajane and Erza attempted to feed them. As they were still young they still drank their mother's breast milk and only ate a small amount.

"Morning." Natsu replied and walked over to a wooden smooth table where he saw a plate full of ham and eggs. He quickly sat down and began to eat.

"Where's Ultear?" Levy asked. Natsu looked over and then saw that Cana, Levy, and Bisca were also present in the kitchen.

"She's upstairs I think, she's the one that woke me up." Natsu replied as he continued to eat and finish his breakfast. "Well I'm going to take a shower and get ready for the day." Natsu announced as he finished his breakfast, placed his dishes in the sink and kissed Haru and Fuyu on their head before he started to head up stairs.

"Alright.. have fun." Erza giggled slightly as she knew why Ultear had stayed up there. It has been a long time since she had a man fill her, so she knew what Ultear was waiting for.

"Fun? Taking a shower isn't exactly the most exciting thing I could come up with." Natsu told Erza and walked up to the white carpet stairs.

"What do you mean by that, Erza?" Levy asked as she looked at her and then back to Fuyu and Haru, the two small cute babies.

"I mean most likely in a few minutes we're all going to be hearing two people moaning pleasurably." Erza told Levy with a slight giggle.

* * *

><p>"Towel.. check. Clothing.. check. Naked Ultear.. check." Natsu mumbled as soon as he got up stairs and grabbed what he needed for his shower. When he walked into the bathroom Ultear was standing there in the shower waiting for him, she was already naked.<p>

"Ultear.." Natsu muttered to himself as his eyes opened wide and what Erza had just told him began to make sense.

"Hm..? Are you ready to get going?" Ultear asked with a smile as she turned around, leaned over, and began to spread her legs to give him a nice view. She was making a good attempt at exciting him.

"Not.. fair.." Natsu mumbled to himself as he looked at Ulear's dripping wet sex. A drip of her sweet nectar rolled down her sex and dripped down into the smooth tile shower she was standing in.

"Are you just going to leave me standing here? I can see that you're already excited.. so come on." Ultear told Natsu as she looked behind herself and told Natsu to begin banging her.

"If we get nothing done today.. it's your fault." Natsu sighed and dropped his things on the white counter as he quickly pulled down his pants and boxers. Natsu's erection quickly sprung up and was already ready to penetrate into Ultear's sex.

"Oh.. yeah. God.. sometimes I think you've gotten bigger." Ultear moaned aloud as she felt Natsu's tip rub against her hungry sex and quickly take in Natsu's full length into it.

"And I still think you keep getting tired." Natsu grunted to himself as he looked back and closed the door to the shower. Natsu turned on the water and quickly pulled out of Ultear as she moaned aloud.

"Yes.." Ultear moaned louder than she intended as she felt Natsu quickly push back into her and began to repeat this process as he fucked her. Every time Natsu pushed into her, Ultear would moan aloud and mutter under her breath in dying pleasure.

Natsu placed his right hand on Ultear's waist and his left hand on Ultear's glistening large breast as he began to fondle it. As he did that he continued to pound into her from the back and grunt every once in a while.

"Yes.. Natsu fuck me harder!" Ultear screamed as she no longer cared how high her voice was, Natsu was pounding into her so furious and hard that she had to place her hands on the tile wall to keep herself from collapsing. The pleasure was ripping and rolling through her body as she loved every second of Natsu's erection spreading her sex open to the max.

"Ultear.." Natsu muttered to himself as he quickly pulled himself out of her and let go of her as he turned her around.

"Whats wrong, my love?" Ultear asked quickly as she felt the pleasure stop and looked into Natsu's black eyes. She was already missing the feeling of Natsu's filling her already now abused sex.

"New position.." Natsu told Ultear with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Ultear's back and brought her up.

"W-wait.. d-d'ont tell me you're going to fuck me like this!" Ultear yelled. She was looking straight into Natsu's warm fiery black eyes as she was now having a reversed piggy back ride. She could feel Natsu's hard erection rubbing against her wet sex. Her petite smooth legs were wrapped around Natsu's strong musclular waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck so she wouldn't fall over. Natsu's was about to fuck her while she held onto him.

"Why not?" Natsu asked as he smiled at her and slowly his erection began to sink into Ultear's warm sex. Ultear's juices quickly surrounded Natsu's erection and leaked it's way down.

"Oh.. my.. god.." Ultear muttered to herself as she leaned her waist against Natsu's and felt him start to push into her. The beginning of their shower fun had now felt like nothing to her. Natsu's erection was pushing into her even more, she could feel his erection pounding all the way up to her lybia.

"Fuck.. you're getting even tighter Ultear.." Natsu mumbled to himself as he tried to keep pounding into her. His limit was coming fast and he already felt like he wanted to cum and fill her sex with his white cum.

"What.. do.. you expect?" Ultear moaned between breaths. Natsu was pounding her harder and faster and she couldn't even control her body any longer. I'm about to reach.. my limit. That means Natsu is too..' Ultear thought to herself as the pleasure wracked her body.

"Natsu.. cum my dragon! Cum and fill my slutty pussy with your baby making seed!" Ultear moaned aloud as she began to feel a slight hotness in her sex. "It's feels like.. itss burning!" Ultear moaned loudly as she arched her back and finally let her own orgasm take her body over.

"Fuck.." Natsu grunted loudly as he finished dumping his seed into Ultear's body and leaned against the smooth tile wall. Natsu slid down the wall with Ultear in his arms as he stopped on the floor with Ultear still straddling him. His slowly dying erection was the only thing keeping his milky white cum in Ultear.

"That.. was nice." Ultear mumbled and leaned her head onto Natsu's warm chest as she let the warm water of the shower wash over her body.

"Come on.. let's clean up and get out of here before someone yells at us." Natsu laughed slightly as he finished pulling his deflating erection out of Ultear's abused sex.

"Yeah.. we should. Mmm.." Ultear moaned to herself as she took her finger and dipped it into Natsu's cum that was slowly leaking out of her; she quickly put it in her mouth and tasted her juices and Natsu's mixed together. "Don't worry.. just sit there." Ultear ordered Natsu as she rested her hand onto Natsu's shoulder as she got up. She quickly stepped over to the bottle of shampoo and condditoner as she grabbed them.

"You never clean yourself properly.. so I'll clean you." Ultear giggled as she looked at Natsu and began to take some shampoo. She quickly ran it through Natsu's short spiky hair and began to clean it.

* * *

><p>"Seems they're done.." Cana announced as the moaning upstairs calmed down. Her cheeks were a bit red from hearing and knowing that Natsu and Ultear just had sex.<p>

"Damn it, sometimes.." Erza sighed to herself and she tried to not to start rubbing herself. It hadn't even been a week since her child had been born, so her sex hadn't healed from giving birth yet.

"Tell me about it.. Ultear, Lisanna, Kagura, and Yukino better get their time in because once we can go, we're taking him." Mirajane announced with a perverted smile. She was standing there with Fuyu in her arms as she let Fuyu drink milk from her large breast.

"They really can't get enough, can they?" Bisca asked with a slight giggle. Fuyu and both Haru hadn't stopped drinking their mother's milk for a while. But Bisca had already known that from her own child.

"Of course they haven't. From what I've learned, when a baby is first born they need a lot of milk and food to grow." Levy announced as she told everyone about what she had read in her books.

"Yeah.. I know. I used to have to sit there for an hour in a rocking chair when I breast fed Asuka." Bisca laughed as she remembered what she had to go through with her daughter.

"Hey.. you all ready to head to the guild?" Natsu asked as he arrived downstairs. He was wearing a pair of tan sandals, black pants, his normal vest, and his white scaly scarf.

"Yup, just letting Fuyu and Haru finish their meals." Mirajane replied with a smile.

"So.. do I get my turn? Cana asked with a smile on her face. She was only wondering as he already had 6 girls, what harm could a 7th do?

"What do you mean?" Natsu replied to Cana as he was confused what she meant.

"No, you don't get a turn." Erza told Cana with a strict voice.

"Sheesh.. if you want a turn just grab and go, that's the easiest way." Ultear announced with a giggle as she arrived downstairs. She stood next to Natsu while wearing a jet black Kimono; a Japanese dress that showed her cleavage and her body. Ultear's hair was tied up and she had a pair of black matching high heels on as well.

"Ahh ok.. I'll make sure to do that." Cana laughed as she replied to Ultear with a slight smile.

"Ultear.." Mirajane growled.

"I know.. I know. But it's not like he's not going to care for you and not have the energy to satisfy you." Ultear replied to Mirajane's growl.

"Alright.. let's get off this topic and head to the guild." Erza sighed as she felt Haru let go of her breast. Erza quickly patted Haru on his back as Erza waited for him to burp.

"I guess its time then." Mirajane agreed as she smiled and kissed Fuyu on her head.

* * *

><p>"So how was your night, any problems?"<p>

Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Ultear, Levy, Bisca, and Cana arrived at the Fairy Tail guild hall and saw Gildarts waiting around.

"No problems or attack." Natsu informed Gildarts.

"Is master back yet?" Erza asked Gildarts as she arrived.

"Not yet.. but from what I know he should be back sometime tomorrow." Gildarts informed Erza of what he knew about Master Makarov's whereabouts

"Good.. and what about the other guilds?" Mirajane asked as she walked over to a bench with Erza and sat down to take care of Fuyu and Haru.

"We've had confirmation from them all but Sabertooth." Gildarts told Mirajane. "Yukino has gone back to talk them and see if she could persuade them."

"That's good." Mirajane replied as she sat down.

"So.. now we just wait and see if they attack or not?" Natsu asked Gildarts.

"Basically yeah, we're still on the first week of defending the two babies so 3 more weeks to go.. we can't let our guard down." Gildarts told Natsu as he explained what they would have to do.

"Alright.." Natsu replied and nodded as he sat down across from Erza and Mirajane with Ultear to his side. "Hey.. were are Lisanna and Kagura?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"Most likely at my old house. Lisanna still lives there with Elfman and Kagura is staying there." Mirajane informed Natsu.

"Mhmm.." Natsu replied and leaned back at the bench he was sitting at. Everyone else in the guild was all doing their daily and normal activities. It was just a normal day for them all..

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow.. make sure you have both groups ready." Lord Jose announced to everyone at Nightly Demon. "Tommorrow we will attack and take those two brats. We will show them how strong we are!" Lord Jose yelled out. All around him were over 100 of the strongest dark wizards. They were all stationed at Nightly Demon's base: Phantom Lord's old castle.<p>

"YES SIR!" all of the dark wizards announced. The first of many battles was about to unravel, tomorrow the first of many fights would commence.

* * *

><p>"So.. I see."<p>

Master Makarov was standing there in front of the magic council as he explained what was happening. The room was a large open white room with the magic council symbol on each wall. There was a simple brown heavily carved table in the middle with multiple chairs around it. Master Makarov stood on one side where there were no seats as the chairs all around him were seating the magic council members, there were looking at Master Makarov.

"With Phantom Lord back.. he's already causing trouble." Gran Doma sighed aloud.

"Yes, but like Makarov said.. other guilds are already on their way there to help defend them. I don't see a problem with them fighting, it gets rid of another troubling and growing dark guild." Org announced his decision.

"Fine then.. I also don't see a problem of Fairy Tail getting rid of another dark guild." Michello agreed with Org as she announced her own decision.

"Thank you." Master Makarov told all the main magic council members as he nodded towards them and began to leave. 'Lets hope he doesn't do anything too terrible..' Master Makarov thought to himself as he left the main building alone in the darkness and went towards the waiting train.

* * *

><p>Sup! Motivation was a bit low on this story.. and if you're reading this far then congrats! As you can see since the last time I've written this story my writing had improved dramatically! It's a shit ton better if I don't say so myself.<p>

So with that saying the next chapter will have the first battle of three battles. It will be a lot longer than this as this chapter was just to restarted this story and prepare for the battle.

By the way.. after the three battles.. most likely this story will end.. so hopefully I can wrap magic and this story up this month.. (July 2014) and hit Tenrou and retell hard. :p

Thanks for reading and now I need to go start the next chapter in tenrou and finish the next chapter of magic.. its already almost done. ;)

**Chapters Remaining: 3**

-ValinNight


	14. Chapter 14

It's Time! – Chapter 14

Sorcerer Magazine is asking who will he settle down with? He has 6 people he loves, who will he choose? He can't decide so he takes them all! Harem!

* * *

><p>"NATSU!"<p>

"Hmm..." Natsu mumbled as he stretched. He was just waking up after he heard someone scream his name aloud. Natsu looked around and only saw the same scene around him. Mirajane and Erza were taking care of Fuyu and Haru, people were drinking, and some were fighting.

"Over here... I need you for a second, ok?" Cana asked as she walked up to Natsu and looked down at him. Natsu had been leaned back and sleeping on a chair and now Cana towered over him.

"Ok, what you need?" Natsu replied as he begun to get up off his wooden chair.

"Just need some help, Kagura agreed to help also." Cana answered with a quick smile as she began to walk towards the two sturdy guild doors.

As Cana opened them the hot sun quickly came into the guild. 'Hm... Must of not slept that long, still the same day.' Natsu thought to himself as he walked out of the guild and looked up. The sun had just begun setting, so it was close to dusk.

"So why are you so tired?" Cana asked as she walked with Natsu towards the location she didn't want to tell him.

"What do you mean why, I have two kids now. They only sleep for a few hours before they get back up." Natsu replied as he informed Cana. During the day Mirajane and Erza took care of Haru and Fuyu, during the night Natsu was on duty to take care of them.

"Ahh... gotcha." Cana replied with a small giggle.

"Hey Cana... I'm glad you've got Natsu with you." Kagura announced as she walked up to Cana and Natsu. All three of them were now walking through a busy street in Magnolia as they all walked to Cana's secret location that she needed Natsu for.

"Hey Kagura." Natsu replied as he felt a small warm peck on his cheek.

"So… do one of you two want to tell me where were going?" Natsu asked as they continued to walk down the road.

"Were heading to my house." Cana finally answered Natsu as she looked at him with a smile.

"Why your house?" Natsu asked back.

"Cause there's a secret there." Kagura cooed with a perverted smile.

"Don't worry, were already here." Cana sighed as she looked at Natsu quickly who was about to say something. She had quickly guessed what Natsu was going to say and it seemed she had guessed correctly.

**_Click._**

Both Kagura and Natsu watched as Cana pulled a small key out from between her two large breasts and begun to unlock the door.

'Interesting place to hide her key…' Natsu thought to himself as he watched Cana. He couldn't feel bad about looking though as he had already a small stir from his pants that were for some reason getting a bit small.

"Why don't you go get ready? I'll get Natsu ready, ok?" Kagura asked Cana with a smile as all three of them walked into Cana's home.

"Yup, defiantly Cana's place." Natsu announced as soon as Cana left the room. The smell of beer and wine was everywhere. It also didn't help that everywhere he looked he saw empty barrels, cans, or bottles of beer and wine.

"So... I talked to Cana about something..." Kagura began say as she begun to play with her fingers, she was trying to not look into Natsu's black deep eyes.

"Ok?" Natsu replied as he still didn't understand why he was here.

"How about... I show you." Kagura sighed a bit then looked at Natsu. Her cheeks begun going red as soon as she lifted her white dress up and showed Natsu her black stockings. Kagura's panties were missing and only a clean shaven sex was there and ready.

"I think... I'm starting to get where this is going..." Natsu announced as his eyes opened wide with a slightly shocked expression.

"Good..." Kagura replied with a shy smile and pulled her white dress up over her head and let it fall to the ground. Now the only thing she was wearing was her black stocking that ran all the way up her thighs.

"I see... little Natsu wants some attention?" Kagura asked as she got onto her knees in front of Natsu and looked up at him while she ran her hands over a very hard part of his. As Kagura stared into Natsu's eyes she began to slowly unbuckle his pants and let them fall to the ground. "Mm..." Kagura moaned as she continued to stare at Natsu as she grabbed hold of Natsu's erection and placed it in her mouth.

"Kagura..." Natsu moaned as he felt a warm mouth cover his aching erection.

"Shh... let's find a better room, ok?" Kagura asked with a perverted smile.

"Good idea..." Natsu replied to her with a small smirk as he bent down and picked Kagura up.

"Now... this is really mean." Kagura moaned aloud as she felt Natsu's strong embrace as he picked her up. Kagura had her legs wrapped around Natsu's waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. She also was clearly able to see into Natsu's eyes as her breasts pushed on Natsu's clothed muscular chest. The best part about it was Natsu's erection standing tall and being a mere inch away from entering her. "Upstairs... and go straight." Kagura ordered Natsu as she looked behind her and saw him walking into the white bare hallway.

"Sheesh I was wondering when you two would show yourself. At least I see something I like..." Cana purred as soon as Natsu opened the door. Inside looked as if it was the master bedroom of the house. The walls were bright green with dark brown wood floors that glistened. In the middle of the room Cana laid on a large bed, she wore nothing and had her legs spread open as she rubbed her bare sex with an empty wine bottle.

"H-holy..." Natsu muttered as he stared at Cana's bare and luxuries body. From her brown hair to her large ample breasts, Natsu loved what he was seeing.

"Come on, bring Kagura over here and let's get to work." Cana cooed as she began to move herself over to the edge of the bed nearest Natsu. She was now sitting on her legs and had her tongue out ready to devour something.

"I can't say no to that..." Natsu laughed as he walked over to Cana with Kagura still wrapped in his strong muscular grip.

"Oh... god." Kagura moaned as she felt Natsu's hard tip rub past her leaking sex. Kagura could only moan again once she felt Cana's fingers begin to play with her lips of her sex.

"Go for it Natsu!" Cana yelled as she got into a position under Kagura ass. Cana had her tongue out and was licking the side of Natsu's erection as he slowly begun to plunge into her tight pussy.

"Natsu…" Kagura slowly moaned and repeatedly moaned as Natsu pushed inside of her.

"Just... tell me when... you're going to cum." Kagura moaned slowly as she felt Cana's smooth hand slightly pull on Natsu's erection. Natsu's erection was already opening her sex wide and she could feel every one of Cana's warm breaths roll across her bare sex.

Kagura moaned again as she felt Natsu begin to rock in to her and pull out quickly as he repeated his action faster and faster. It wasn't just the sex that was bringing her blistering pleasure; it was also the feeling of being held up by Natsu. Her feet and legs were wrapped around his waist as the only thing she could do was let Natsu pound in and out of her. She had no control and could only hold on tightly though the course of the blissing pleasure.

"Mm... you two taste nice." Cana moaned as she pulled Natsu's erection out of Kagura sex and began to suck on it.

"Good… for... yes! Suck that tit!" Kagura yelled in pleasure as she began to reply to Cana but ended up yelling at Natsu. Natsu had used his mouth to grab Kagura's right breast and lick her nipple as he held her in his warm arms. Natsu kept on sucking on it while Cana kept sucking on his erection.

"Back in you go..." Cana giggled as she popped Natsu's erection out of her mouth and pushed it into Kagura sex as it stretched open to fit him inside of her. As soon as it was back inside of her Natsu begun to thrust and pushing on Kagura. Natsu was bouncing Kagura up and down his erection while Cana was using her tongue to lick Natsu's erection and Kagura's filled sex.

"Natsu... Natsu..." Kagura cried after each bounce of his shaft thrusting into her and pulling out of her. Bliss was running throughout her body and pleasure coursed it. At that moment she didn't know whether she was in heaven or just damn lucky. She didn't care what people would think of her if they had seen her the way she in now. She just didn't want Natsu to stop; she could feel every part of Natsu's. She loved everything, from the small vein, to the hardness, and to his soft warm skin banging against her swelling sex. She could feel every bit of it.

"Kagura... I'm not going to last..." Natsu moaned. He kept on thrusting faster and faster as he bounced her up and down his shaft. From the pleasure to the tightness wrapped around his erection that he was feeling. It was becoming too much for him and his body just wanted to unload into the beautiful girl that was holding onto him.

"Mira... and Erza. They're going to kill me... but oh fucking well!" Kagura cried as she arched her back away from Natsu and flipped her purple hair around so it was hanging down her back. "Cum… fill me up." Kagura moaned. Every thrust Natsu pushed into her pushed her closer to her own edge at the rate Natsu was going at, she was going to pass her own edge and cum with her love she was holding onto.

"Kagura... Kagura..." Natsu began to repeatedly whisper and moan as he suddenly moved his arms from her back to her ass as he slowed down his thrusting. As soon as he slowed down he began to fill every inch of her sex as his white baby making juice filled inside of her.

"Ahh..." Cana to moan as she opened her mouth wide and caught the drops of Natsu's cum that slipped out of Kagura. At the moment Natsu's dick was holding his cum inside of her, but she knew as soon as he pulled out of her his cum would come sliding out.

"Na…tsu... Nat...su.." Kagura moaned between gasps of breath. Pleasure coursed through out her godly body and Natsu's cum made her body feel the warmth that it gave off. She no longer cared that the chance of her becoming pregnant at that moment was extremely high; she only cared about the pleasure, and Natsu.

"Natsu… your cum is tasty." Cana giggled like a school girl as she brushed her hand against Kagura's sensitive sex and begun to pull out Natsu's slowly dying erection. As soon as it was out glops of white liquid slowly flowed out of Kagura into Cana's open and waiting hungrily mouth. As soon as Cana had a mouth fall of Natsu's cum she swallowed it and rubbed her stomach. "So are you worn out or can you go for another round?" Cana asked as she stood up and walked to behind Natsu who was still holding onto the broken Kagura.

"I don't know why don't you find out?" Natsu replied with a small smirk as he begun to walk forward. Natsu laid Kagura on Cana's large bed and turned around to face Cana. As he looked at Cana he saw his own cum that was once in Kagura slowly dripping down the happy brown head's face and hair. He watched as a drip of own cum rolled down Cana's jaw and drop down onto her large perky swaying breasts.

"Good... I finally get my turn." Cana giggled as she walked over to her night stand next to her bed and grabbed an unopened beer. As she walked back with a sway in her hips she grabbed Natsu's growing erection with her right hand and begun to rub it. Cana open her mouth and cracked open her beer as she began to drink it.

"Beer and sex… why am not surprised?" Natsu laughed as he watched Cana's soft hand work her magic on his now grown erection. His erection was now standing tall as he felt Cana's hand leave his erection and quickly drank the rest of her beer.

"Gah... yeah. Now I'm ready." Cana giggled as she finished off her beer in one go. She pushed Natsu back onto her bed as he sat down. Right away she hopped onto the bed and straddled him as she kept her dripping pussy just a few inches above Natsu's erection. "Does a certain dragon slayer want me to go in me?" Cana asked as she looked Natsu's in his black eyes.

"If you want you can take as long as you want, I'm going to be busy with this." Natsu replied with a small smile as he lifted up Cana's right breasts and brought his head up to it. Natsu slowly licked up and down Cana's soft smooth breast before he used his tongue to play and tease her nipple.

"Guess that's what you like... now I see..." Cana giggled as she watched Natsu dive into her right breasts and begin to suck on it. She couldn't care at the moment what he did, she was just enjoying every minute of the pleasure he was already bringing her.

"Cana..." Natsu gasped as he let go of her breast from his mouth. He felt a new strange sensation wrap itself around his erection. It felt so small compared to his large member and every extra second it stayed wrapped around him he wanted to just thrust in and out of it.

"S-sorry… apparently I'm... a bit tight for someone of your size." Cana announced as she kept her eyes looking down at her. As she looked down she just barely saw Natsu's erection was opening her wider than she had ever gone. As soon as only a part of him was in her she could feel the warmth and want of Natsu's erection. She could feel that Natsu wanted to dive deeper into her and start breaking her mind.

"Don't worry... we will make do." Natsu replied as he looked into Cana's purple drunken eyes. The eyes that he always saw drunken, never sober. Natsu quickly wrapped his hands around Cana's firm ass and pulled himself up as he stood up with Cana in his strong gripping arms.

"Is this your favorite position or something?" Cana asked with a slight giggle as she wrapped her petite legs around Natsu's strong waist. She was now being held up in Natsu's arms just like how Kagura was just fucked. She couldn't care how Natsu fucked her brains out; she only wanted the pleasure coursing through her body.

"Not really, but this is." Natsu smirked as he pushed his tongue into Cana's mouth as he laid Cana on her back. She was still wrapped around him as he laid her down. "Uh... yeah." Cana gasped as he pulled away from Natsu's tongue which had just been swirling around her mouth and tasting her beer still lingering there. As soon as Natsu was on top of her and had laid her down, Natsu began to thrust into her. Each thrust Natsu did a sound was emitted of Natsu's skin smacking against Cana's light peach colored skin.

'Ultear... Mira... Erza... Kagura... no wonder they love Natsu fucking them. He not just an amazing man, he's a beast in bed.' Cana thought to herself as she pushed back and forth from Natsu's thrusts. Her large breasts were swaying back in fourth to the same rhyme that Natsu was thrusting into her at. Each thrust brought pleasure to her sex, to her body, and to her mind.

"So… this is how it looks to watch Cana Alberona be dominated by Natsu." A voice croaked. Cana looked to the side as she saw a half asleep half-awake Kagura watching Natsu fuck her. Cana could watch Kagura eyes slowly look at every detail of her body and soak it all up.

"Yeah... keep going baby..." Cana moaned as she looked at Kagura, every time thrust Natsu thrust into her sent shocking waves of pleasure to every portion of her body. Every second her body felt as if it was going to die and go to heaven. The pleasure that Natsu was giving her was dominating her body that every man would want to bang.

"Tight... damn I wish I could fuck you ever day." Natsu muttered silently as he continued to thrust and pound Cana's raw smooth sex. Cana's sex had never seen or felt this much abuse and pleasure, it was beyond godly pleasure.

"Don't... yeah... worry. I belong to you... I'm your personal slut; you can fuck me for days if you want..." Cana moaned as she grabbed Natsu's head by his two warm cheeks and pulled him into a hard kiss. Cana mashed her warm red lips against Natsu's as she used her tongue to forcefully push Natsu's mouth open and begin to play with his tongue.

"Slut… yeah. Every one of us has basically said the same thing... even the days thing. Just be careful..." Kagura whispered as she watched Natsu's erection push and pull out of Cana's gushing sex. Cana could only sigh in happiness at what she felt; she had never thought that Natsu would be such a great lover. Her body happily agreed with her.

"Why... is that?" Cana asked as she broke her long kiss with Natsu and continued to hold on to him as Natsu's kept slapping into her. Cana had her arms now wrapped and clawing at Natsu's muscular back while he fucked her, her legs were still wrapped around his waist, and Cana's continued to moan loudly.

"Because... that's what me and Mirajane thought too… after two days of nonstop sex, me and Mira couldn't even walk." Kagura replied as she remembered the memory. She, Mirajane, and Natsu had gone on a well-paying job. Once the job had been finished early they decided to have some fun in there hotel room. Natsu had fucked both of them for two straights and only stopped to eat and sleep. Both she and Mirajane couldn't even walk home after, so Natsu had to carry both of them home.

"I don't care, just keep fucking me!" Cana moaned happily, like when Kagura was getting fucked by Natsu, she couldn't give a damn about anything but Natsu and the pleasure that was being coursed through her body by him.

"Cana… I... cant." Natsu grunted between thrusts and deep breaths. His limit was coming fast as he pushed into Cana again and again. He could feel the warmth and velvet walls of Cana's sex start to gently squeeze around his erection as he looked into Cana's eyes.

"I don't care… just fuck me until you can't!" Cana yelled as she replied to Natsu with glistening eyes. Even though she wanted Natsu to keep going at her, she knew as well that her body was aching and already wanting to release its self.

"Cum with me..." Cana whispered to Natsu as she let go of Natsu's back and placed her hands on Natsu's face. She brought his head up to her and looked deep into his dark eyes as she saw the fire roaring in them.

"Cana..." Natsu grunted under his breath as he quickly slowed down and held Cana's waist still. He stopped for a second as he pumped all his white goo cum that he left into Cana's welcoming sex.

"Natsu…" Cana whispered as she slightly arched her back and wave and waves of pleasure jolted through her body. She continued to try her hardest to stare into Natsu's fiery eyes but couldn't as she closed her eyes and let the pleasure roll throughout her.

"Cana?" Natsu asked aloud as he pulled himself out of her and looked at the brown haired women in front of him. Her eyes were closed and she had looked as if she had fallen asleep right there.

"Good job… you fucked her into unconsciousness." Kagura slightly giggled as she looked over and saw Cana's was out cold and asleep. "Don't worry... I have this weird feeling it was also the beer..." Kagura whispered as he eyes looked at Cana's body again. Her eyes traced Cana's figure everywhere until it got the sight of Cana's bare sex, a sex that was abused and now had a sticky white liquid flowing slightly out of it.

"Mira... Erza. They're going to kill me." Natsu laughed as he looked down at Cana, he also saw the white liquid slowly sliding out of her. He was going to be in trouble if Cana or Kagura got pregnant.

"Did... you really just realize that?" Kagura asked with a long sigh as she stared at Natsu's muscular body. Each muscle was out lined from his smooth skin. From his scars to each muscle, Kagura couldn't get her eyes off of him.

"Not really... still." Natsu sighed as he stood up off of the bed and began to look around for his missing clothing. The first thing he saw was a white pair of panties that he knew weren't Cana's. "Here, you need to get dressed to." Natsu announced with a small laugh as he threw Kagura's panties to her.

"Thanks..." Kagura replied with a bit of a blush on her cheeks. Kagura caught her white panties and began to move as she got them on. "The rest of my clothing is down stairs." Kagura laughed as she got off of the bed and began to look around for the rest of her clothing. As she looked around she remembered what happened to them.

"Alright, we'll grab them before we leave." Natsu told Kagura as he finished putting on his red vest. He already had his boxers, long dark pants, and his sandals on. Now he was fully clothed and ready to get home before one of his many girlfriends start looking for him.

"Leave it open... it looks better." Kagura explained to Natsu as she walked up to him and pushed open his vest once again as she pressed her breasts against his warm chest. Kagura leaned up and began to lock lips with Natsu as their tongues dashed to dance with each other's.

"We… should get... going soon.." Natsu tried to say between the kiss as they continued to kiss. Even though he loved the feeling of holding and kissed Kagura he knew a few women were waiting for him at home.

"Mm.. guess so." Kagura replied with a small tease and began to walk out of the room as she swayed her hips back and forth. She was very much enjoying teasing her lover.

* * *

><p>"You know... if you keep this up your bound to get one of your many girlfriends pregnant."<p>

"Hmm? Yeah I guess..." Natsu replied as he walked with Lisanna, Yukino, Kagura, Mirajane, and Erza to the guild. Natsu was still thinking about the dark guild Nightly demon. I had been now days since they attacked. Yukino was the one that started the conservation as she looked at Natsu, she had seen his eyes and how much he was thinking. So she tried to help out and talk to him.

"Everything ok?" Mirajane asked as she looked at Natsu. Fuyu was in her arms and still napping, after she had drunken Mirajane's breast milk she had quickly fallen back asleep in her mother's warm arms.

"Yeah... just thinking." Natsu replied with a slight smile as he looked at her and his small sleeping child. Even though he was male, he had to admit both his son and daughter were so cute.

"So… they finally arrived." Kagura announced as the tall wooden Fairy Tail guild hall came into all of their sights. She could already sense much stronger and different magic as they got closer. A few of the types of magic she felt was rather similar and she knew with a doubt were from the guild she was a part of and from other guilds.

"Hey everyone." Natsu announced as he pulled open the two large wooden brown doors of the guild as they arrived. He made sure that the door was open for the girls as he was a gentleman.

"Look... there so cute!" Millianna screamed as soon as she saw Erza walk in. Her cat like eyes quickly saw a blue bundle of joy in arms and she instantly knew that was Erza's new born son. Millianna quickly ran to Erza and snuck a look at him.

"Master Makarov... you've returned. How was your trip?" Mirajane asked as she looked around at all the familiar faces. She could already tell all the other guilds had arrived, but as she looked around she saw the old man she was looking for; Master Makarov.

"Very good, if Nightly Demon attacks we won't have any problem attacking back." Master Makarov replied as he explained to her the situation they were in. All around him were people drinking and just relaxing.

"So... these are the two children we need to protect?"

A large muscular man with a long snaking beard asked as he walked up to Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane.

"Jura... it's nice to see you again and yes they are." Erza explained to Jura as she looked down at Haru. He was very much like Fuyu and was sound asleep despite everyone talking loudly. Millianna of course was still looked at him and cooing over him.

"Very well, will make sure nothing happens to them." Jura replied with a smile as he nodded to her and walked back towards the other Lamia Scale members. The only person that wasn't there with Jura was Lyon who was butting heads to Gray as both of them stripped there clothing.

"We've been lucky it seems. Nightly Demon hasn't been seen lately and both children are approaching one month very fast. At this rate Nightly demon will be too late." Master Makarov explained as he sighed. His eyes were keeping watch over Natsu, Mirajane, Erza, Fuyu, and Haru at all time.

"Don't jinx it old man, we don't want anything to happen." Laxus replied who was sitting next to him as she drank his cold beer out of his wooden mug. He also was keeping his eyes on the same people. Both of them were ready at a moment's notice.

Luckily so far that day everything was peaceful. Everyone was relaxing enjoying life, and having fun. Let's hope nothing happens…

"Magnolia... oh how I don't miss you." Lord Jose announced as he stepped off of the train. He was now standing in the train station will well over 100 of his dark guilds members. As he looked around he saw the exit and began to walk out.

"Magnolia... Fairy Tail... it's time to begin!" Lord Jose yelled as he burst into a laughing fit. From where he stood he could see the tall building of Fairy Tail; where he could feel the magic of two very young children. It was time for the final battle. The two children would be his for the taking by the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters Remaining: 2.<strong>

Uhh…. I might have put a shit load of detail into the lemon. 0.0

The plot thickens… its officially time for the long battle… two chapters left... the battle starts next!

See you in the next chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it!

-ValinNight


	15. Chapter 15 - Final

It's Time! – Chapter 15 - Final

Sorcerer Magazine is asking who will he settle down with? He has 6 people he loves, who will he choose? He can't decide so he takes them all! Harem!

* * *

><p>Natsu... one of Fairy Tail's strongest members stood there tall. Next to him was Gray, Master Makarov, Laxus, Elfman, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, Levy, and many more members of Fairy Tail. It was the morning of the second to last day and as they were all waking up Natsu had smelled the first sign of trouble. As soon as he informed Master Makarov all the members of Fairy Tail began to stand up and walk towards the wooden doors of Fairy Tail.<p>

Now they all stood tall and waited for Lord Jose to arrive. Mirajane and Erza were with Haru and Fuyu inside with Ultear, Lisanna, Yukino, and Kagura protecting them. They were readying for anything. There were not going to let anyone in and hurt the two babies who weren't even a month old yet. All they had left was two days. Just two days left and there would be nothing to worry about.

"So, as expected, the fairies have decided to wait for us. How kind of them."

Natsu looked toward the red brick rode in front of him that lead to the tall Fairy Tail building and saw him. Lord Jose was standing tall, and slowly walking towards him. From his demonic smile, his red and black hair, and purple waist coat. This man was truly the same Lord Jose that they had fought and taken down a long, long time ago.

"Heh... to think that old bag of bones can still walk after what Master Makarov did to him." Gajeel laughed slightly as he watched everyone step Lord Jose took. He himself was ready to fight and taken everything he had out of on him. No one was going to hurt a Dragon Slayer child under his and Natsu's watch.

"Jose... do you really think you can still beat us? You're well out of your league!" Master Makarov yelled as his fists began to shake with anger. It pulsed and ran through his red veins of his elderly body. He wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt his two new grandchildren. He had already decided that this time... Lord Jose needed to be taken down fully. He wouldn't let him live this time.

"Beat? No... I'm going to pluck all of your wings and kill you!" Lord Jose laughed aloud demonically like a mad man.

"With what army? You're alone." Gray told Lord Jose as he watched him laugh. There was no one around him... Lord Jose had come to Fairy Tail looking for a fight without any backup it seemed.

"Army? What are you talking about? My army is right here!" Lord Jose yelled in laughter as suddenly the air around the Fairy Tail guild hall shifted and revealed the other dark guild members. Over one hundred dark guild members stood around Fairy Tail with evil grins. From large men and women to puny dorky ones, they were all in different shapes and sizes but all wanted to watch the best guild in Fiore -Fairy Tail- fall.

"That's a lot..." Macao announced as he looked around at the entire group of dark guild members. They were in battle form and ready for war and looked like they wanted to kill.

"Heh... guess we're going to have to do it the hard way..." Natsu muttered aloud as he began to crack his knuckles with a smirk on his face. As he finished cracking them he lit his hands on fire and got into his normal fighting stance.

"**Ice-Make: Sword!**" Gray yelled as he clapped his hands together and cold shiver began to roll around everyone. Suddenly Gray pulled a blue ice sword out of his hand as he performed his magic. Gray then got into a fight stance like Natsu as he readied himself for battle as well.

"Gehe! Let's see who takes out the most." Gajeel laughed as he got himself ready as well. His dark eyes targeted his first poor victim as he got into a battle stance.

"Fairy Tail... you really think you have a chance?" Lord Jose laughed as he watched all of Fairy Tail prepare to fight. His plan was already in motion; they were no way some low life fairies could stop him.

"Fairy Tail... today we fight. Today we will fight to protect two of our own. Today we fight together and stay strong!" Master Makarov roared as he brought his right hand into the air and made the classic known Fairy Tail hand symbol. He looked over at Jose and watched as the first Fairy Tail members took off towards him and the dark guild members. A member he already knew who would personally go after Lord Jose for trying to hurt his children; Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer took off as his feet lit on fire and began running at Lord Jose. He watched as Lord Jose did not move, instead all he did was smile like a demon and watched as the fight began. The fight between a demon and a dragon had begun.

* * *

><p>The first booming sound was made as the ground under the girls shook from the impact. All six girls who were standing there protecting the two kids all looked towards the old wooden door of the Fairy Tail guild hall. As the first booming sound was sent off and disappeared they began to hear the cries and yells of battles beginning. From battle cries of people they knew and people they had never heard, outside had become hectic.<p>

"So the battle has begun..." Mirajane announced aloud as she heard small yells and screams. Outside had become a war zone and the fighting had begun to protect the two babies.

"It has... now we wait and make sure no one can try anything." Ultear replied as she sighed and kept herself In front of the doors. She looked back slightly and practically died there as the sight she saw. Both Haru and Fuyu were sound asleep in their mother's arms. It was such a cute moment despite the gravity of the situation that they found themselves in.

"Aww..." Lisanna said as she looked at Fuyu in Mirajane's arms. She was sleeping calmly despite the noise outside.

"They're so cute..." Yukino cooed over the Haru who was also fast asleep as he was curled up in red blanket in Erza's protective arms.

"I know... I practically can't stop looking at him. He just so cute..." Erza sighed as she kissed Haru on his cheek and kept rocking him back and forth in her arms.

"This fight needs to end soon... it might wake Haru and Fuyu up..." Kagura sighed as another booming sound of bricks flying and people being throw around. The fighting had gotten louder and then quieter, it couldn't decide on which noise level to stay at.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fire Dragon's Roar!<strong>" Natsu screamed as he brought his hands together and sent a stream of fire straight at Lord Jose. He instantly dodged it as he attempted to throw a punch at Natsu's face. Natsu used brute strength and caught his fist and threw Lord Jose to the side as their battle raged on.

Gray was on the other side of the battle as he used his sword to mow down weak dark guild members like it was nothing. The only capable fighter that the dark good had was apparently Lord Jose and Natsu was fighting him at the moment.

"You should be a man!" Elfman roared in his beast take over form as he smashed two dark guild members and threw them to the side as he took another two out. The fighting raged on as the battle continued... so far Fairy Tail was far in the lead.

"Fairy Tail... so they think they can beat me?!" Lord Jose yelled as he dodged another one of Natsu's punches and began to laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled as he swung his hand on fire at Jose and watched him dodged it again. It was back and forth nonstop.

"Shut up? Why would you say that? The war has just begun!' Lord Jose yelled in laughter as purple magic began to leak out of his fists. "**SHADES**!" Lord Jose yelled and watched hundreds of shades rise up from Lord Jose and began to fly around.

"These things again?" Macao yelled and sighed as he watched them join the fight. Just like the first war between the guilds, the gray shades were back.

"Don't worry... this time there stronger and serve a new use..." Lord Jose informed everyone aloud as people gasped in shock. They watched the see through gray shades began to enter the downed dark guild members as their bodies began to shake.

"RISE! Rise my puppets!" Lord Jose yelled in laughter as the downed dark guild members began to get up off the ground from where they were taken out from.

"No way..." Wakaba muttered as he watched the dark guild members he took out began to get back up and begin to smirk at him.

"Sheesh... they're more annoying this time 'round." Gray sighed, watching as the ones he had taken down get up again as well.

"**Fire Dragon's Fiery Punch!**" Natsu yelled as he lit his fist on red fire and sent it at Lord Jose.

"Let's play!" Lord Jose yelled back and began to fight fist to fist with Natsu as they kept dodging each other's fists.

"No! Damn! Block them from the doors!" Gray screamed as he took out another revived dark guild member and saw a group of them push for the Fairy Tail guild hall doors.

"**Gravity!**" Kagura screamed as she pushed the doors opened and instantly sent the group of 5 dark guild members onto the ground. They were instantly cast out as Kagura smirked to herself. "Sheesh... weaklings." Kagura sighed and watched the battle as she leaned back on the doors. Kagura was going to make sure no one would get into Fairy Tail without her battling them.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**" Natsu screamed as he pushed off again at Lord Jose and swiped at him with his hand that turned in a claw by his fire. Jose quickly jumped way from and dodged it as he brought his hands together for his own attack.

"**Dead Wave!**" Lord Jose muttered as purple magic swirled around his fist and turned into a purple orb. Then that orb was sent at Natsu as he jumped out of the wave and slammed his fist into Lord Jose's face.

"I don't care what happens... I won't let you touch my family!" Natsu screamed as he released Lord Jose and watched him go flying into a building as he crashed into it. Bricks went flying as smoke rose up from the house that collapsed onto him. Natsu didn't care what he had to do... he would defeat Lord Jose at any cost.

"Hm... this is even. Even though Lord Jose's army is far weaker... their numbers are higher, and because of that... we are equal." Master Makarov announced with a sigh as he stood on the Fairy Tail guild building. He was watching over the battle and was preparing a plan for a push to take out a huge number of dark guild members. But each plan had to be scratched as something new happened.

"**Lighting Fire Dragon Mode!**" Natsu yelled as suddenly lightning swirled and combined with his Dragon Slayer fire magic. It had been quite a long time since he had to use this mode. But he would now do anything to end this battle as fast as he could.

"Heh... another mode... do you really think that would give you an edge to this battle?" Lord Jose asked as he laughed and came out of the smoke. He was unharmed with only a few cuts from Natsu's previous attacks.

"Don't worry... this won't last long..." Natsu muttered as he disappeared into a lightning bolt. "**Lightning Fire Dragons Pulverizing Fist!**" Natsu screamed as he appeared above Jose and began to attempt to slam his fist into Lord Jose. But before he could his eyes widening and noticed Lord Jose's hand cover his head with a sharp iron bladed sword that was about to cut into Natsu.

"Gehe!" Gajeel laughed as he suddenly appeared in front of Natsu with his mouth wide open and drool hanging out of it. It was snack time for Gajeel.

**_Boom!_** Lord Jose was slammed into the ground unexpectedly as he thought his sword would block the attack. But he hadn't realized Gajeel appearing and eating the sword and letting Natsu's attack hit him.

"Gah... damn brats!" Lord Jose yelled as his long black hair and head was lit on fire for a few seconds. Smoke quickly flew off of him as the fire died down and Natsu stood there smiling. He had a plan. "That light..." Lord Jose muttered as he looked over at Natsu and his right hand was glowing gold.

"Natsu, you owe me a nice time in bed later, ok?" Cana yelled as she quickly ran away from Natsu. When Lord Jose was getting up she had given Natsu her favorite spell to borrow from Master Mavis. Fairy Glitter was on Natsu's arm now.

"Let's see how you feel after this..." Natsu yelled as he brought his right arm into the air and began to pulse his magic through it.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK ONE SPELL WILL TAKE ME OUT LIKE LAST TIME?" Lord Jose screamed with laughter as he looked over at Natsu.

"No... But together we can make sure of it." Laxus informed Lord Jose as he appeared out in place of a bolt of lightning and brought both of his hands together and a small light appeared in it.

"You'll never learn... Fairy Tail wizards protect one another... we will always work together, under any and all circumstances. We all would rather you be down before someone gets hurt..." Master Makarov announced as he gently hit the ground and brought his own two small hands together as a light appeared in it.

'THREE FARY TAIL SPELLS?!' Lord Jose thought to himself as he looked around. He was surrounded and was about to be taken out...

"**Fairy Law!**" Master Makarov yelled as the light sphere in his hand began to glow bright and it suddenly erupted as it sent waves of light everywhere.

"**Fairy Glitter!**" Natsu screamed as he held his fist high in the air and watched a golden circle form in the blue sky above him. Suddenly it came crashing down straight at Lord Jose.

"**Fairy Law!**" Laxus screamed as he used his own fairy law and the golden light ball in his hand widened and sent out waves of warm fairy magic at everyone.

All of the dark guild and Fairy Tail members stopped fighting for a few seconds as they were blinded by a golden light. For the Fairy Tail members it felt like a warm fire burned inside of them and made them feel happy. For the dark guild members it burned and made them fall down in pain. Fairy Tail's strongest spells had been invoked.

* * *

><p>"What happened...?" Mirajane muttered as she opened her eyes. Just seconds ago she had been blinded so she clutched Fuyu tightly to her chest and held her tightly to protect her. As she opened her eyes again from the strong light she looked around. Nothing had happened but the small child in her hands was smiling and giggling happily.<p>

"This feeling… that light... Fairy Law..." Erza announced as she kept her strong arms wrapped around Haru. She wouldn't let anyone getting her little cute boy, no one would touch Haru. She had remembered the name of the spell as she felt it back when Lord Jose first attacked... it seemed the fighting must have been over now. "Is it over...?" Erza asked aloud.

"There's no more screaming and noises... so I presume so." Yukino announced as she tried to listen for any noises of battle going on.

"That's go-." Ultear began to sigh in relief as she slowly walked towards the doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall. As she walked near it she felt a horrible magic feeling behind her and quickly began to turn around.

"So this… this is where the puny brats have been hiding them..." Lord Jose laughed as he walked in from behind the girls and walked towards the two babies.

"H-how... that feeling... that was Fairy Law... you should have fallen!" Erza muttered as she slowly took steps back away from Lord Jose. Yukino, Ultear, and Lisanna quickly ran up in front of Erza and Mirajane as they tried to protect them.

"Don't worry... I'll make sure it's not too painful..." Lord Jose muttered as blood began to spill from his eyes and mouth. The three attacks did hit him... he just prevailed and continued to move on as his body rocked with pain. Lord Jose quickly disappeared and appeared behind Mirajane and Erza again.

"N-no!" Mirajane screamed as tears began to well up on her face. She didn't want anyone to steal the child that her love with Natsu made. Her child that she loved with all her heart. Tears ran from her blue frightened eyes as she held Fuyu to her chest. She wasn't going to let Lord Jose have Fuyu.

"**_CLOSE YOUR EYES NOW!_**"

Mirajane, Erza, Yukino, Ultear, and Lisanna watched as the doors behind Lord Jose suddenly exploded in flames as they saw Natsu screaming. His red burning fire was wrapped around his right hand and it was in the same of a large claw. The claw was aiming straight at Lord Jose's heart. All 5 girls instantly closed their eyes; Mirajane and Erza held Fuyu and Haru to their chest as they closed their eyes and covered their small ears, turning their backs to Natsu and Jose to protect their children with their bodies.

"W-what...? Lord Jose muttered in shock as he looked down and saw blood beginning to spill out of chest. As he looked down he saw a red fiery claw sticking through his chest and holding onto his beating heart.

"Natsu..." Master Makarov muttered as he walked into the room. Luckily no one saw what happened it seemed. As he walked into the main guild hall he saw Natsu's hand sticking through and holding onto Lord Jose's heart. Lord Jose was about to die by Natsu's hand.

"I don't know… I don't know why… I can't..." Natsu muttered. His hand felt hot by Lord Jose's warm blood and he could feel the beating heart in his hand. He was about to kill a man... but wasn't this justice? This man was trying to hurt his family...

"Natsu... it feels wrong. Doesn't it...?" Master Makarov asked Natsu as he looked at Natsu. He saw him nod and proceeded. "What you did... was ok. Your saving people... it's not always right... but sometimes it is necessary..." Master Makarov began to explain and sigh.

"H-how... y-you can't... I'm n-not... I'm invincible…" Lord Jose muttered between small gasps of breath. He was afraid. He didn't know what went wrong. Somehow he had lost again and this time there wasn't going to be another chance.

"Natsu... are you ready?" Master Makarov asked as he rested his hand on Natsu's arm that was inside Lord Jose's back and almost sticking out his chest.

"Y-yes..." Natsu muttered and took a calm deep breath. Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm and felt his arm get taken out of Lord Jose's chest with his heart still in his hand. Lord Jose… was dead.

"Laxus... move the girls out of here..." Master Makarov asked as he stayed there with Natsu. Killing someone was always hard and emotional. He knew from experience and sometime it was necessary like this time.

"Natsu... it's alright." Mirajane whispered as Natsu's eyes opened again and felt a small kiss on his cheek. Natsu turned to the broken doors and watched all the girls leave the Fairy Tail guild hall as they each left a kiss on his cheek to show that they all still loved him.

The battle was done... the babies were safe... and Lord Jose was dead. The end had happened while Natsu sighed and watched Lord Jose fall forward the ground and continued to watch idly as his skin paled from the lack of blood.

* * *

><p>"Ok... I'll admit... that was a good idea..." Natsu announced aloud as he heavily sucked in his breath to receive the air that his body longed for. Natsu was lying in a large king size white bed with 7 beautiful women. Each woman was naked and covered with sweat, a few of them even had Natsu's white cum slowly sliding and dripping out of there abused sex.<p>

Mirajane, Erza, Ultear, Yukino, Kagura, Lisanna, and Cana all laid there panting with Natsu. Mirajane, Erza, and Ultear all had their head resting on Natsu's muscular chest. Cana had her head near Natsu's dying erection and her hand wrapped around it. Lisanna and Yukino were already out cold.

"I agree... that was needed..." Erza replied with a relief of a long sigh that she longed for the last few weeks. Tonight Haru and Fuyu, Mirajane and Erza's children were left with Master Makarov as they decided to go on a date with Natsu.

But the date was quickly canceled as the other girls showed up and also wanted in on the date. Of course that couldn't happen, so they decided on a fun game of stamina. They were now at their ending result as Natsu lay panting and know that he at least just got one of his many lovers pregnant that night.

"Life's... good..." Natsu sighed slightly as he rested his black eyes and began to drift asleep. After killing Lord Jose, Natsu wasn't himself for a few days. During so each of the 7 girls came up to him and comforted him as they tried to help him recover. Slowly by surely Natsu returned to his normal self. So now his two firstborns were safe and he already knew a few more were soon going to be on the way.

Life was full of surprises and finally... it was time for him to settle down. The end had come... and the battle had ended. Now it's time to relax and just love life how it is. Its time has finally come to an end.

* * *

><p>Its time... is finished…<p>

There still might be a epilogue coming.. so watch out for that..

Wow... just wow… as you read this story you can probably already tell the difference in my writing skills from start to finish... Yeah... my writing skills have changed dramatically and this story shows it all. At the begging of this story I couldn't write very well... now at the end... I think I can… I think... XD

So let me just say thank you so much for reading my story and thanks for staying till the end. Sorry for the late updates and hope you have at least enjoyed the story from me. Its time... for me to work on my other stuff. So… again, thanks so much for reading and supporting me till the end of this story. :D

-ValinNight


End file.
